Brothers of the Typhoon
by Bard Child
Summary: The winds of change are blowing, and three brothers are caught in its grasp. In the wake of the Airbender Genocide, can they survive?
1. Barely Alive

By Anne Kramer/ Bard Child

Chapter I

Barely Alive

_Gray eyes dart in the cold, stillness of the forest. Three huddled forms cling desperately to a bison for warmth and protection. One lad was of eighteen autumns, sharp eyes, lean tall muscles trained to strike at any moment. Mao watches with uncertainty. Another man, of nineteen autumns, bleeding from the face, cradles a small child of eleven. The poor thing was barely breathing, but Yomi clings onto the small boy tenderly praying to his god that he will live. _

_"Chiko, Breathe! Come on, you got to stay with me…" pleads Yomi, his eyes full of deep sorrow and fear; Mao nods to the bison to move forward, and gingerly, the cow moves though the dense mountain woods. _

They survived. Barely, but they survived the onslaught of the temple. If Yomi hadn't urged his bison to dive instead of ascend, they would have been slaughtered and burned to ash. Now deep in the forest, the three brothers holding on, barely alive, Mao watched dawn rise again from the east, casting light on there ragged faces, and Chiko's, pale body.

"Brother, I don't think he'll make it. We need to sow him up!" Yomi in terror whispered to Mao.

Mao grunted a yes, and found a glade, where they could rest for a few more minutes. Fortunately, foresight was with them. They all had brought supplies just in case, even Chiko, who had managed to scrape up some food and clothes just in case they would have to flee. But it was all too soon for them. Mao couldn't believe that the Fire Nation would outright attack a monastery like that.

"I bet they were looking for Aang, and that son of a bitch had to run off somewhere, damn him!" Mao seethed as plunged into his bags for thread.

"Yomi you hold Chiko still, make sure he doesn't move." Yomi complied and moved Chiko in the saddle. Chiko's eyelids fluttered briefly,

"Yy-y-omiii, my arm, it h-h-urts." Yomi took hold of Chiko's clammy body and held him close.

"Don't move, Chiko. Don't move an inch; don't say a word. Mao will make you feel better," he soothed as Mao took hold of a needle and thread. He sat next to the little bender, took off his shirt and took a look at the full extent of the damage. Chiko's left side was torn to shreds; stabs and gashes littered his front and back. His left arm was severed near the shoulder. Nothing but a stump remained. Chiko was sobbing and start to shake as Mao took hold of him and began to sew the first deep gash. Chiko arched up and wailed.

"Noooo! Don't! I-i-it hurts!" He screamed. Yomi quickly covered his mouth and held him down.

"I told you not to make a sound! Stay still!" Yomi whispered harshly in Chiko's ear. Chiko choked down more sobs as Mao's needle weaved through the gashes. Yomi praised him tenderly as the sobbing boy could only shut his eyes and sob quietly through the pain.

"Oh you're doing so well Chi-chan. You're almost done, just keep up the good work." Yomi whispered again, this time softly. Mao reached the severed stump. He hesitated and looked at Yomi, unsure what to do now. With a little thought and careful stitching, he managed to get Chiko's arm stitched up right so it could heal.

"I guess those lessons on medicine and stitching up robes was useful after all." Mao commented as he tore off his and Yomi's sleeves to make bandages for Chiko and themselves. Though Chiko suffered the worse, Yomi and Mao would heal with time, with scars marking them for life.

Mao's eyes darted around fearfully. Firebenders could be scouring the forests for survivors, and Mao had to be ready. He looked at a jian sword that he rescued from the temple. He wasn't trained in sword-craft, but with airbending, he'd manage. Yomi held Chiko close as the maimed child slowly succumbed to sleep. He too was wrapped by fear. He looked at Mao and asked:

"Do you see any of them, brother? Are they around?" Mao shook his head.

"We need to move on; we can get through the glades and find a proper healer for Chiko, he is dying brother. Whether you want to believe it or not." Yomi eyes turned to Chiko and shuddered.

"I don't think it's wise, Mao. A village could put us at risk. Plus firebenders could be in the village and vicinity of it. We need to stay here in the woods for a little bit, until Chiko is strong enough to sit up and speak at least." Mao snarled in frustration.

"He'll be a corpse by evening. He lost too much blood, and you know very well he won't make it." Yomi cradled Chiko close, he had helped raise this child. He was there when they had found him whimpering in the woods. He was the one that even suggested his name. He had been his protector and guardian, and he made a promise. He had promised Gyatso that he would keep him alive. Yomi looked at Mao with a stern face,

"We'll stay here and try to recover; Chiko will be fine. I made a promise and I intend to keep it."

The trio traveled from the glade into an area that was more secluded. Mao knew making a fire was too much of a risk. Tonight they would have to rely on the bison cow for warmth and…food.

"Yomi, is Tenten still lactating?" he asked as he looked at the cow with an idea on his brain. Yomi nodded.

"Yes, she had Goku recently. So she'll still be producing milk. Why Mao?" Mao gave a grin. As he searched through his bags for a bowl, then it occurred to Yomi.

"What? You're going to milk her? Look, I'm sure Tenten's milk is nutritious, but do you know how to milk a bison?" Mao rolled his eyes.

"Sure it easy, you grab a teat and squeeze right?" Yomi sighed.

"No you dumbass, there is a trick to get the milk." Yomi got off the saddle that he was on and left Chiko alone as he began to assist Mao with milking his bison.

"Look," He started bending over and moved the hair out his way, to show Mao Tenten's smooth underbelly. "Bison cows, don't have huge udders like normal cattle. They have mammary slits; you need to nudge it open like a calf would. They take the exposed teat and rub it gently, too hard and she'll get angry." Mao looked at Yomi and nodded. "Alright, fine. I'll get some milk for all of us. Chiko needs it the most." And with that, Yomi heard a whine.

"B-b-b-rotherrrr." Yomi jumped back on the saddle and saw Chiko was awake.

"Oh Chi-chan! You're up. Good, there might be hope after all. Mao is getting something to eat, alright?" Chiko nodded. Yomi couldn't help but notice that Chiko's eyes looked dead, like they lost their luster. Mao arrived back on the saddle with a bowl filled with warm milk.

"Alright, supper. Complements of Tenten," he said handing Yomi the bowl. Yomi took a sip, and tried not to cough. The milk was warm and sweet, but it had a bitter after taste; Yomi knew he just had to get use it. He then gave the bowl to Chiko, who only groaned and turned his head. "Chi, you need to drink, it's the only way you'll live." Chiko whimpered and didn't say anything. Mao didn't understand why Chiko didn't drink the milk.

"What's wrong with him? Is he too weak to eat now?" Yomi nodded and sighed.

"I guess I have to do it the old way." Yomi replied as he tilted Chiko up. He dipped his two of his fingers in the warm milk and coated them completely. Then he placed them on Chiko's lips to get him to suck. Mao didn't understand at first but as soon as Chiko opened his mouth and sucked on Yomi fore and middle fingers, he realized that Chiko was fed this way before.

"Did you feed Chiko like this when he was a baby?" Mao asked as Chiko suckled, Yomi nodded, "When we found him, he was too weak to drink milk like a normal toddler. Monk Tang and I had to feed ourselves, by using our fingers coated with milk. Until Chiko was strong enough to drink on his own or eat." The process was repeated until Chiko pushed away Yomi's hands and moaned. "Stop." Mao drank the rest of the milk and tried to hunker down for the evening, and despite his predictions, Chiko was still alive when the first stars came out. Tenten provided them with food and warmth, which the boys were eternally grateful for. Yomi wrapped his arm carefully around Chiko, to support him and to keep him warm. Mao, on the other hand, stayed up long into the night, eyes searching for danger.

Dawn had risen again. Yomi open his eyes and prayed to Akash, the sky god, that Chiko was still breathing.Yomi bent down low and listened to Chiko's heart and lungs, which were still active. Yomi sighed in relief. Despite the odds, Chiko had managed to live another day. Yomi looked around for Mao and he wasn't there to be seen, but then a figure broke though the underbrush. Bare chested and holding two limp fish in his hands, Mao tossed the fish on the ground and looked at Yomi proudly. Yomi just glared.

"Killing a sentient creature is a sin, Mao. Why did you kill those fish?" Mao began gutting the bass.

"To eat, numbskull, we can't survive on Tenten's milk alone. We need meat for strength; I don't know what is edible in this forest, and I figured that fish meat was our best bet. But if you want become fodder for the jackal-vultures then fine." He ended it with a grunt.

"Whatever Mao, just how are we going to cook them?" Yomi asked as he switched around his weight. He had been sleeping on Tenten's tail with Chiko, when Mao arrived.

"I'm going to start a fire, stupid; I'm not going to eat this raw." He said gathering twigs and branches to start a fire. With a ring of rocks from the creek where he fished, Mao started a small, smokeless fire and began cooking the fish on hot flat rocks he had found in the creek as well.

"At least we have something to eat," Mao stated as he turned over a fish that had been gutted and now had its white meat sizzling.

Chiko stirred and woke up again. "Y-omi, Yy-y-omi. I need to pee, bad." Yomi rushed over and help Chiko up, he was still very pale and weak. But Yomi knew that he would still make it.

"Chiko, can you stand on your own?" Chiko shook his head.

"Nn-no. My legs f-f-feel like por-r-iage; I can hardly move them." Yomi sighed, knowing that he had another option, but was somewhat embarrassing for Chiko.

"Alright, if you can't stand, then you have to piss in a bowl." said Yomi, looking for larger bowl. He found a clay jar that would suffice. Mao turned his head away, grunting that Yomi should help him stand. Yomi replied that he would just fall back and piss himself. Mao rolled his eyes and made no reply.

After all was finished, Yomi brought a little meat for Chiko to eat.

"I know we don't take part in eating the flesh of beasts but it will have to do. We need strength from it." Chiko blinked and tried to move his left arm, but was bandaged to his side. "I can't get it," he whispered. Yomi sighed and shook his head.

"No, little one, you need to use your right. I know you used to use your left. But it's gone now. You have your right from now on." Chiko made a mewing noise and closed his eyes.

"I th-th-thought it was a d-ddream. A bad dream." Yomi shook his head sadly.

"Oh little one, this is far from a dream, and it's only the beginning." He carefully put the fish in to Chiko's mouth, for he was still too weak to move any of his limbs, knowing that this was beginning of a very hard life.

**A/N: Ladies and gentlemen I present you with the first chapter of Brothers of the Typhoon. Look's like the boys have a long way to go. If you haven't read Silence the Wind, I recommend it you should read it. This the beta version, revision will be soon I would appreciate reviews and comments please**

**Bard Child**

(EDIT: I made some slight changes)  



	2. Fallen Far

Chapter II

Fallen Far

Chiko opened his eyes once more. He fell asleep again, and now it was filled with restless dreams and nightmares. Dragons devouring him and his kin in flames, he rolled over, aching, trying to find some figment of comfort. Yomi walked over to him and sat next to him with a bowl of bison milk. It had been nearly four days since the ransacking of their home, and things haven't improved much.

Chiko's health was still poor, but he finally had enough strength to eat and speak. But walking was going to be a chore; Chiko knew however that he needed to try. Mao left them as of late. He was going to the village of Shen Wu for new clothes and food; Yomi realized that they can't stay in monk garb forever, they needed to blend in to the Earth Kingdom. So after three days of night flying, they left the Patolas and reached the southern edge of the Earth Kingdom. Now it has been day since, and Chiko was still weak, and pale. Yomi knew that it wouldn't change any time soon.

Chiko tried to sit up and stand but moving was causing all sorts of pain. Yomi forced him down.

"No, Chi. Stay still, you don't have enough strength." Chiko grunted a "no," and forced himself up anyway, but then he fell down. Yomi caught him. "Damn it Chiko, stay still, you are still too weak," he said calmly. Still Chiko didn't obey him, he tried to stand once more only to fall again and this time, Yomi didn't catch him. Chiko cried in pain and whimpered as he tried to stand again. Yomi got him up and rolled him back on to Tenten's tail, where he had been sleeping.

"Don't you dare move, you are far to weak to stand," he commanded, as he pushed Chiko to the bison's tail, but Chiko struggled.

"N-nnoo! I want to s-s-stand." Chiko moaned trying to get up again but Yomi held him down.

"Chiko, you need to take it easy; I can help you walk. You need to learn how to gain balance again," Yomi said looking at Chiko worriedly. Chiko stopped trying to struggle to get up. He lay there, and looked at Yomi, asking if he would help him walk again. Yomi nodded slowly, and slowly helped him stand. Chiko was washed in the feeling of vertigo. Feeling dizzy and unsure, he moved a leg forward. Chiko was walking, unsteadily. Finally, after tripping and Yomi catching, Chiko could walk for a little while before he felt dizzy and ready to fall; it was difficult, but he finally managed to have some form of independence from them. Chiko turned to smile at Yomi who motioned to him to sit back down. Mao was returning soon and they should stick to camp.

Mao came back from his shopping at Shen Wu. He did gain a lot of stares from his appearance, but he paid no heed. He moved through the market place selling everything that would be a hindrance, and gaining money for more important things like fresh clothes and food. So, he sold his tools, books, scrolls and things that will be useless for traveling. He then bought rice, clothes and a pot as well as medicine. Mao returned to the camp prepared for a long journey.

"Here," he stated, giving Yomi a brown tunic and trousers. "We need better clothes, and food. Winter will be coming, and we need to be prepared. We can't be relying on our monastic lifestyle for much longer. We need to discard our past, and live as wanderers. True nomads." Yomi looked at the clothes. They had a scratchy texture and didn't look like they were made from the best materials. Still, without a complaint, Yomi removed his garb and put on the Earth Kingdom clothes. Chiko on the other hand looked at his shirt, trousers and cloak with confusion. How on earth would he put on those?

"Mao? C-c-can you he-lp me?" he queried to his brother, picking up the pants. Mao shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Can't you even put on your own clothes, whelp?" he growled at the maimed child. Chiko shrugged with his remaining limb, and tried to stand, but because he was so unbalanced he fell over again, making him yelp and scream. Yomi sighed and lifted him up.

"Mao, stop being so harsh to him. Walking, eating and living and general is going to be very different for him. You could at least be sympathetic, and try to help out a little." Mao didn't respond to him, instead he ripped off his old monastic clothes and slipped on the shirt and trousers and used a cloth sash as a belt. Chiko stood up again and walked, or rather wobbled again. Chiko's walking was unsteady and lopsided not to mention hard to control. Yomi knew that he would be a hindrance if he kept walking like this; he needed support and balance control.

Yomi stood up and looked for stick that was light and proportioned to Chiko's arm. Finally, he found a sturdy pine branch; he cut it and took strips of extra cloth and told Chiko to get his new clothes.

"I'll help you dress first and afterwards, I'll fix your balance problem." Chiko obeyed and gave him the tunic, pants, and traveling cloak. Chiko stood up tried to peel off the blood-soaked training robes of his former temple life. Yomi helped him with his pants and boots and went to fetch the newer clothes. With a little effort, Chiko was dressed again in fresh clothes.

"There now you look better, now for your balance issue. Looks like you need a support until your body can reposition the weight. I found something that could work." Chiko watched with uncertainty as young bender took the cloth and stick and tied it to his stump. Chiko blinked and looked at the new crutch with interest.

"Ok, Chi-chan, stand up and let me see you walk." Chiko obeyed again and stood up. He wobbled once more, yet he didn't fall, and instead he walked around, looking a little confused.

"I-I-I d-d-didn't fall. I s-s-stttill feel dizzy th-th-thooough," Chiko commented as he spun around and slammed his crutch into Yomi's stomach, at which the monk doubled over with a groan, and caused a burst of laughter from Mao.

"Chiko…you should be careful with that ok? Walking is going to be limited for you, but hopefully your body will adjust to the missing weight and you will adapt. You also need to teach yourself how to eat, dress, bathe, other things with one arm. I will help you Chi-chan, but you need to learn on your own. We have a difficult life ahead of us."

Yomi got dressed shortly and tossed his bloody clothes into the fire pit. Mao dumped a few other possessions as well, including a rosary that he had carried around with him back in the temple.

"We don't need these anymore my brothers, we need to keep light and we need to be nimble. From now on, we are no longer monks of the southern Air temple; we are vagabonds of the Earth kingdom. We are dead as monks, and priests of our temple. Let us live a new life, as wanderers."

With some effort and oil, Mao lit the clothes on fire. With sad and hopeless eyes, the trio watched their former lives burn away.

Several days of walking and struggling in the dark forests for the Earth Kingdom, Chiko was still feeling and looking sluggish and worn from travel. His breathing was labored and he clang to Yomi's hem and was almost pulled along. Tenten was watching her new "calf-children" will loving and calm eyes. She was a good mother to them. Her milk was finally more palatable; she provided warmth and protection from the tiger-wolves and the platypus-bears in the woods. However Yomi knew that Tenten was only going to be a hindrance to the trio. Fire Nation would be checking the Earth Kingdom woods, and no doubt a bison-cow would be very obvious with her white fur and broad arrow markings.

After almost two weeks of travel, Chiko was still in deplorable condition, though he was steadily improving. He was walking more and could stand longer. The trio had to stop often and rest because of Chiko. Mao was getting worried with approach of winter and food was becoming less and less. Chiko was also a problem; Yomi was afraid that poor boy's wound will be infected and festering. The balm that Mao bought was all gone and Chiko had to rely on his immune system to get well. Yomi looked at the bison cow with a sense of sadness. Tenten kept them alive, warm and safe, but deep in his heart, he felt that it would be all for nothing if the fire-folk found them because of her.

"Mao I think it's time that Tenten departed from us;" spoke Yomi one night as he stoked a small fire and cradled Chiko in his arms as the child slept, clinging to his foster parent's neck. Mao looked up at the bison grazing in the trees; she looked worn as well.

"Brother, do you think that's wise? Tenten has been our protector for sometime. She gave us milk and warmth. Are you just going to throw her away like that, especially with winter coming?" Yomi turned his head to the cow. She looked far from healthy; the stress wasn't good on her. The poor thing was stuck being grounded, and had been shedding out of stress and exhaustion. She was a liability and a necessity, Yomi knew the cow since childhood; he helped deliver her calves and oversaw her growth and health. The least he could do was free her from being hunted down like the brothers.

"I'm sorry Mao, but this is for the benefit of Tenten, she has been so good to us. A true mother. But she doesn't need this life, I want her to find her own kind, and live without having to worry about us. I know it will be hard not having her around at first, but we can adjust. I just worry about her and us as well. She's pretty easy to spot, and she is shedding too."

Mao sighed and stood up. "Do you want me to do it, Yomi?" The bender shook his head and carefully laid Chiko on the ground and covered him with a blanket.

"No Mao, I need to do this myself." Yomi walked over to Tenten, her saddle off her back and munching on some sweet gum leaves. Yomi guided her near a creek and stroked her cheek gently. The old cow bellowed in appreciation as her master allowed her to drink the sweet water. Yomi steeled himself as he spoke to Tenten in a calm and soft voice.

"You have been very good with us Mama Tenten. You give us your milk, warm us at night and guard us from danger." Yomi pressed his face on the bison's velvety cheek. "I know it hurts so much to see us like this. You shouldn't have to watch your children hurt like this." Tenten mooed gently and nudged her master, hearing his voice and words. Yomi stroked her fur and sighed, changing the topic.

"I remember when we first arrived at the temple. It was just the three of us, Arai, you and me. Father gave his only sons and his prized bison as an offering to the temple. We were just young things, wet behind the ears and disobedient to boot. Now Arai is gone, the temple is gone, and you are what is left of my former life. I want you here with us, but I know that will just cause you more pain and stress; you need to find your kin again. Raise more little bison calves, find a good bull to stand with like Bram." Tears trickled down Yomi's face and he took a deep breath.

"I want you to be free from us; you are no longer needed now. So with Vayu's blessing on you I relinquish you from service. You have been a good mama bison, and your calves are grateful, but we are strong bulls now, we don't need you, but I will never forget you or your care Mama Tenten. Vayu and Akash guide you and bless you my sweet cow." Yomi gulped back tears as he walked behind Tenten. The cow murmured softly, understanding her master's words. It hurt her that she was no longer needed, but she yearned to fly again seek her kind. Yomi took deep breath and slapped her back thighs.

"Tenten! Yip-Yip!" Tenten bellowed loudly and took off into the air,leaving her master on the earth.

Yomi walked back looking heartbroken and in grief. Mao laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, but with unhappy groan Yomi shrugged it off and curled up next to Chiko, wrapping his arm around him and keeping him warm. Yomi's heart ached for Tenten, yet his heart ached more for the cold winter approaching. Chiko awoke and noticed that the cow was gone. Yomi felt him stir and tried to get him back down with him.

"Y-y-yomi? W-w-where's Mama T-t-tenten?" the bender child asked looking around in fright. Mao was asleep, eyes open and glazed over. Yomi held Chiko down and kept him close. He whispered into the boy's ear.

"Shhhh, Tenten is free now. She's gone back to her kind now. We don't need her now, and don't you want Tenten to be happy?" Chiko stifled a few tears and nodded. Not quite understanding, but knowing that Tenten was gone.

Winter was approaching fast and the trio had been stumbling around the southern Earth Kingdom for another two weeks. Chiko's health was starting to plummet. He was coughing regularly and his breathing was difficult. Yomi noticed that he was eating less and less. It was starting to scare him. Food was sparse and the trio normally wolfed down anything that was hot and edible, but Chiko wasn't eating at all. He often woke up in middle of the night coughing and crying. Yomi tried to comfort him by singing to him, or chanting sutras to him to ease the pain of breathing and push him back to sleep. Yet it wasn't working. The boys where emaciated by the start of winter, and death was creeping close. Yomi was starting to regret freeing their bison mother.

It got especially bad when Mao noticed that skies were getting heavy with gray clouds. He had a bad feeling that tonight was going to be the first snow, and a very bad one by the looks of it. He gave a nervous look at his temple-mate told him that they should hunker down.

"We should be at village soon, we can find shelter there." Yomi disagreed, holding Chiko in his arms. He was delirious with fever and looked like he should be reaching the Spirit World by twilight. Yomi held him close and told him that they would find shelter soon. Chiko gasped and didn't speak; he was just too tired and confused. Mao felt the first flakes fall on his shoulders, and continued to walk. Yomi's breath misted in front as he dragged through the woods, eyes heavy and limbs weak. Mao shifted the bags and looked ahead, and saw the village gates. _Almost there. _The snow was getting heavy and winds were getting crueler. Mao noticed that dusk was approaching; they needed to find a place to stay or they will be joining Chiko in the Spirit World. Mao walked through the quiet village; nobody seemed to be present. He tugged on Yomi's arm, and pointed to an open barn.

"We can rest there for little while. Nobody will know." Yomi sighed and nodded knowing that the cold could kill them all. They entered the small barn which was relatively warmer then outside. Yomi scanned the area for a place to rest. He noticed a pair of sleeping ostrich-horses, some turkey-ducks and a large pig-cow. Mao however noticed something else.

"Look, a compost heap, we can sleep there tonight," Mao suggested with a note of despair. Yomi wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Brother? Have you lost your mind? I worked in the fields since my childhood in the temple. Compost heaps are rather warm but nevertheless filthy!" Mao didn't respond but walked to the heap and turned to look at the elder bender.

"Do we have choice Yomi? Its warmth or death, at least we can prolong life a little longer." Yomi sighed and followed him holding his dying foster child in his arms. Yomi and Mao slumped into the grimy pile of refuse and decaying plants. Yomi laid Chiko top of him and brushed his lips on the small child's forehead.

"I'm sorry Gyatso, I didn't keep my promise."

Midori of Mu-Ten was a simple woman. She was polite and well mannered, a good mother of three boys and a loving wife of Yama. She didn't ask for much in life except healthy children, a good mate and fresh earth to bend. She was compassionate and kind, and accepting of everyone. Of course that was going to be put to the test when she opened the door of the barn of her small farm to feed Rin and Tai, the only ostrich-horses left after her elder sons, Ichigo and Jiang left for war. She walked in with a sack of corn and millet and dropped it when she saw three forms curled up in the compost. The dumpy woman was more than surprised, she was confused and a little annoyed. Vagabonds in her barn? No thank you sir. She marched over to wake them and tell them to go to the Silver Sword for board. When her eyes widened at the sight: these weren't some drunken old bums, but children. The biggest had to be her youngest's age, and the poor things looked like they hadn't eaten in days. Midori had a soft spot for children, and knew that the tavern and inn wasn't the best place for them, and by their thin bodies they didn't look like they had the money for an inn anyway.

"Oh, you soft-hearted old goose, now what are you going to do now? You can't leave them in the cold like this," the earth bender chided herself. She reached over tapped the one with the smaller child on his stomach.

"Are you…alive? Can you hear me?" she asked timidly as she realized that she might have to deal with three corpses instead of three young men. The one that she was trying to awaken fluttered his eye lids and turned to look at her. Midori nearly gasped, not at the fact the man was alive,but at the fact from his nimbus-gray eyes that he was not earth folk but an Air Nomad.

"Blessed Mountains, you're alive!" she exclaimed as the man stirred and sat up holding the boy to his chest. There was a pause for barely a minute before the gray-eyed youth asked in a strained whisper,

"Save him…please."

Yomi was sleeping and fitfully as well in the rotting heap in the barn struggling to keep Chiko alive and warm. Mao wasn't doing to well either, struggling with nightmares of devilish faces and long pointed swords. Yomi opened his eyes to see a weathered old face of woman to his right looking very concerned. Yomi at first was very confused but then, he reached out asking her to take Chiko.

"Save him…please." he asked in a strained whisper. The dumpy earth-woman nodded gravely as she knelt down.

"Who are you? What has happened to you?" she asked Yomi, asking permission with a look before reaching over to take the dying boy from his arms.

"Can…my brothers and I sleep here tonight? Please, we don't have anywhere to go. We will be gone in the morning; we just need a place to sleep." The woman sighed and responded in a soft tone.

"You three can't stay here. You'll be at the Spirit World by dawn; you need to come inside where it's much warmer, and the little one needs a healer badly." Yomi's eyes crinkled with nervousness.

"Thank you, but we don't have the money for a healer and I don't want to impose." the woman snorted gruffly.

"Fah! What kind of person I'll be if I let children die in my barn? No, you're coming inside. I'll have Ken fetch Grandmother Butterfly, for the smallish one." Yomi whispered praises to Akash for this miracle. He rolled over and woke Mao.

"Brother! Wake up!" Mao groggily woke up and rolled over to Yomi. "What? Why did you wake me?" he looked at the woman beside Yomi and blanched.

"Oh! Ummm, please forgive us we…." The woman interrupted Mao.

"Put a lid on it. You and your friends are coming inside with me. No way in the nine levels of the Spirit World am I going to let you die out here." Mao blinked several times and looked dumbfounded.

"Don't stand there looking stupid. Stand up and come with me. We need to get treatment for the little one." Mao shook his head and stood up with Yomi and followed the woman to the main house from barn.

Chiko was laying in a futon in the hall down from the main living room. His fever was unbearably high and his breathing was labored. Yomi and Mao sat across from the child, mentally chanting sutras and prayers to the sky god to save the little child. The woman walked over to the boys and kneeled in front of them.

"I'm going to fetch my son, he's going to get Choji, and she'll be able to heal him, hopefully at least." Yomi didn't respond; he just brought his knees to his chest and sighed deeply, knowing that it was a fifty-fifty chance that Chiko would live or die.

"What is your name? I'm Yomi, my brother next to me is Mao and Chiko is the little one." Midori smiled softly.

"I'm Midori, thank the gods I went to feed Rin and Tai tonight, or you'd be dead." Midori stood up when two men walked in. One was old as Midori then other looked around Mao's age with a brown goatee and messy hair. The older one frowned at Midori.

"Middy, who do ya think ya are? Lettin' a buncha' vagabonds in tha house?" Midori stood up and glared at her husband.

"Yama! They are not just some dirty old bums, these are just poor children. I'm not going to have bad karma on me because I kicked them out of the barn to die. KEN! Get Grandmother Butterfly, Choji needs to have a look at the little one, Chiko, right?" Midori asked, turning her head to Yomi, who nodded in agreement. Ken took off and left Yama with Midori and the three former monks. Midori briefly looked at the boys and then whispered to her husband

"Yama, I also think these are air-folk. Look at them. Their heads are shaved bald and their eyes, gray like the clouds in the sky. We should keep them here for a bit. Maybe they could tell us what going on with the Fire Nation on Earth Kingdom soil." Yama scowled and nodded.

"Maybe ya' right. Somethin' is up. Air-folk are wanderers but they have huge caravans, these look like temple dwellers. Somethin' is seriously wrong." Midori nodded and looked the three with sadness. What happened to them that left them so broken?

"Mama! I got Choji!" called Ken in the distance as he brought in a very grouchy old woman with a cane and eyes full of cataracts.

"Well? Where is the boy?" asked the healer, swinging her cane. Midori lead her to Chiko who was starting to cough hard and shake. The old woman's brow furrowed with concern. "Poor thing, he's caught nasty sickness, not mention he reeks of infection!" Yomi lifted his head and looked at the blind healer.

"Sickness, infection, what's wrong with Chi?" Choji didn't turn her head, as she fumbled around her bags for a jar.

"The Coughing Sickness and terrible infection on his left side. He only has few days to live, but I can save him. If boy is strong enough. Better pray to your gods, lad. He'll need it." Yomi hid his face again to hide his tears. Mao sighed and shook his head. They didn't have any bandages. If they did, they could have saved him of the burning infection. Chiko cried out, stretching his only arm out trying to reach for something.

"Mama…mama..m-m-mama." his voice was faint but Yomi could hear it. He walked over and sat next to him. Choji took out her knife and her herbs and told Yomi to hold the child's hand.

"Why? What are you going to do to Chiko?" asked Yomi as he picked up Chiko's frail hand. Yomi nearly gagged as saw the infected stitches when Choji cut way the makeshift bandages. They were swollen and pussy, and reeked heavily. The elder bender yanked his head away from the sight.

"Because I'm going to cut and clean the stitches and cuts and re-sew him, and boy, it's going to hurt like a bitch." Choji felt around the gashes and ignored the wincing of her patient. As she mentally noted where the lacerations where, and began cutting the stitches away. Chiko squeezed his guardian's hand and screamed loudly.

"B-r-rooothheerr! It burns! M-m-make it stop! Please! Mm-m-make it s-s-stop." Yomi didn't say anything after Chiko screamed for mercy, his nails digging into Yomi's skin. Choji hummed softly, as she did her work slowly and carefully.

"Shhh, it's ok little one. It will be over soon." She said calmly to Chiko despite his sobbing. Yomi looked at Choji as she took out a bottle of something.

"This will clean the infection, and ease pain, and will numb it too." Yomi nodded as she took a cloth and began to rub it on Chiko gashes and stub.

"How did the lad lose his arm?" Yomi didn't know what to say…he sat mute, completely shocked and unprepared for that question.

"Never mind, it's not for me to know." Choji took out some silk thread and a long needle. Yomi tried to ignore the rasping breath of his foster son or his wincing as Choji sewed up the wounds. After long hours of work, Choji took out another bottle and handed it to Yomi.

"This will kill the sickness, put it in a tea or infuse it with feverfew. Make sure he drinks all of it. No matter how much he refuses. It is important that he does in order for the damn drug to work. Also, stay here with Midori and Yama,or all my hard work will be for nothing. Understood boy?" Yomi nodded. "Yes…grandmother." Choji quirked a smile. "Have a little faith boy. The little one isn't going to die…yet." Yomi frowned but Choji couldn't see it. Ken walked back in the room and helped Choji up.

"I'm feeling charitable. Tell Midori that I don't need payment tonight." Ken nodded and took her out of the room. Yama and Midori had left the room a while ago and the trio were by themselves. Mao was silent through the whole thing,watching with eyes of despair. Yomi sat next to him, leaving Chiko to sleep.

"Akash, what has happen to us? Why have we fallen like this?" Mao asked with incredulity to Yomi. The elder bender shrugged and sighed. "I don't know brother, I don't know. I'm just so grateful that Chiko is still alive." This time, Yomi didn't hide his tears as the three sat alone in Yama and Midori's house.

Chiko's health improved in the weeks they stayed in Yama and Midori's home. The family agreed to keep them until spring when they were to sojourn again. So until then trio remained with them, assisting them with chores and minor tasks, as gratitude. Yomi watched Chiko closely through the weeks as he started breathing easier again, and eating. He gained weight and walking became easier too. A smile approached on his face as Chiko's spirits also improved. He was jubilant again, thanks to "Auntie" and "Uncle," whose kindness allowed Yomi and Mao to hope that things would continue to improve. Mao and Yomi were also gaining weight and muscle mass from helping Ken with his chores. The trio also noticed something else.

"YOMI! S-s-something's w-w-wrong with my-my-my head!" shouted Chiko one afternoon as he was in bedroom looking in the mirror. Yomi ran in to see what the problem was, and to his relief and amusement he laughed as Chiko discovered the peach fuzz on his head.

"Ha ha! Chiko, that's just hair, it's no big deal. It will continue to grow which will help us hide from the Fire Nation." Chiko didn't seem as assured as he rubbed his scalp with annoyance. Yomi smiled and got to his eye level. "See? Feel my head. I have it too, so does Mao." Chiko rubbed Yomi's head as well, giggling as felt tiny hairs on the top of his caretaker's head.

"See? It's not a big deal is it? C'mon, we need to help Uncle Yama with feeding the ostrich-horses." Yomi took Chiko's hand and led him out of the bedroom, laughing mentally because Chiko never knew that hair grew on his head.

Spring came at last. The warm air embraced her children as they noticed the green grass and the blooming flowers. Mao, Yomi, and Chiko looked far better than the night they were discovered in the Midori's barn. Healthier and much stronger, they were ready to continue their wanderings. Midori supplied them with rice, miso, and some old clothes for Chiko, for their leaving tomorrow.

"I was just telling Yama that you have really grown on me these past months. You have been boon to us. I will really miss you all," Midori said to Mao and Yomi who walked in from helping Yama and Ken prepare the rice paddies for the season. The older nomads looked at each other and sighed.

"Auntie, can we talk you for moment?" asked Yomi as he sat down next to Midori and Mao across from her. She nodded and put the bags away, as Yomi looked into her gentle green eyes.

"Auntie, we are very grateful that you had compassion for us that winter night. And we thank you again for everything." Midori waved her hand and laughed.

"Oh stop now with the formalities Yomi, they're not necessary. You are a thousand times welcomed. Now if you're going to tell me something boys do it fast because I need to start supper or Yama will be cranky."

"We want to tell you about what happened at the Southern Air Temple. Why monks like us are wanderers now," Mao said bluntly which made the smile on Midori's face fade.

"Oh. So, something did happen. I talked to Yama about it that night you came.. He wanted to press you three about it, but Ken advised him that you would tell us when it was time for us to know. And I reckoned that he was right." The two nodded slowly and Yomi began telling of what happened that fall night. About the attack on the monks, of the bison falling out of the burning temple. The whole night of chaos and destruction was retold again, painfully, by the two. Yomi closed his eyes and told about Gyatso, holding Chiko, maimed and bleeding; about his promise to do whatever it takes to keep Chiko alive, and free. Midori listened to Mao and Yomi's words with quiet empathy. She will never know of true destruction and wonton murder, but she had two sons in battle, and that gave her understanding.

"So I see. That's why you were in the woods: you were escaping the Fire Nation's slaughter. Do you know why they attacked a monastery, of all places?" Mao shrugged and didn't say anything. Yomi look up and opened his eyes.

"I'm guessing they were looking for the Avatar, for Aang. But he ran off, and abandoned us to our deaths," the elder bender said grimly. Midori sighed and looked at Yomi who had a question in his eyes.  
"Yes Yomi? What is it?" Yomi began painfully, as heard the sounds of Ken singing with Chiko, voices strong with happiness and mirth.

"Midori, Auntie, our lives are far too painful for Chiko. I don't want him to suffer, I want to keep my promise to Gyatso. I don't want to burden you either, but you love having Chiko around, I see you smile when he helps you in the rice shop…."

Midori interrupted, "You want me to raise Chiko while you wander is that it?" Yomi, eyes dark with sadness, nodded slowly again.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUNNN! I know I'm a bad authoress, making a cliffhanger for all of you, but anyway. For those who are reviewing and sticking to the story. THANK YOU! Thanks to AmiraElizabeth, who have been reading, and she drew me a little pic to go with it. To Kishi and, Hotspur, for support and friendship and something extra to my buddy Nephandi, for beta-ing. Much love to him. Well folks stick around and see if Midori accepts or declines. Tell me what you think, and how Chiko is going to react if he stays with Auntie and Uncle. **


	3. The Road is a Lonely Place

Chapter III

The Road is a Lonely Place

**AN: YO! Thank you for reading up to Chapter 3, This chapter was mainly influenced by Deep Forest music and Road to Jerusalam by Eric Ulgum**

"I wish I was bison! Furry and with horns, I wish I was a bison, grazing in the new morn!" sang Chiko with Ken as they headed back from the rice fields, their eyes bright with the warmth of spring. Ken had Chiko on his shoulders as the little boy sang on the top of his lungs jubilant and full of energy. Ken loved to hear his voice, it was so full of life and vigor. Ken smiled and noted to himself that Chiko could easily be a magnificent singer in the future.

"Ok little one, we're home! Mama probably made dinner by now, I bet you're…" Midori stepped out and had a wan smile on her face. "Ken, we need to talk…"

Yama, Midori and Ken were in the study talking alone. The trio were out back playing catch before dinner; Midori's decision was accepted by Ken, but Yama seemed wary about it.

"Looks ta me, that the boy needs his brothers, are ya sure it's wise to take 'im away from 'is family?" the old man asked to his wife. Midori nodded, "Chiko is smart boy, and he will understand it's for his health. He needs to heal and the road is no place for that." Yama nodded and sighed. He'd just prayed that the boy _would_ understand.

Dinner was served after the long discussion. Chiko was given small bowl of rice and chopped cabbage with bamboo shoots. Chiko tried to use his hand to get at the meal but it was frustrating and difficult.

"Do you need a little help Chi-chan, want to let Yomi help?" inquired the elder bender as he watched the maimed bender struggle to eat with his right hand.

"No, N-n-no. I c-c-can do it my-my-myself," Chiko replied with determination. Mao finished his meal and looked at Chiko with curiosity,not wanting to jump in quite yet. He liked the independence that Chiko was growing, it would be useful in situations when he needed to do things on his own. Chiko continued to scoop up the rice with his chopsticks, when the bowl tipped and fell on his pants spilling the hot rice and cabbage. Chiko jumped up with a shout and brushed the food off his thighs.

"Ow! Hot! Hot rr-rice!" he exclaimed shocked. He sat down as Midori picked up the fallen bowl and began to fill it again. Chiko slumped in his chair and made a whining noise of frustration and annoyance.

"It's ok to make a few mistakes Chi, you're still learning." Chiko tried a second time and manage to eat a little more before giving up and refusing to eat. Yomi sighed and took Chiko's hand.

"C'mon little one, I think it's time for bath. Mao, mind helping Auntie cleaning up?" The other monk shrugged as Yomi led his foster child to the bath house.

The bathhouse was heated by a small finance underneath the pool of water. It had bamboo sides and roof and it was quite cozy. Yomi undressed and tried to help Chiko but the boy refused his help.

"No I can do-d-doo it myself!" protested Chiko loudly. The boy pushed Yomi's hand away and struggled to get undressed. He sloppily tried to undo his pants but was having difficulty. Yomi sighed and went to help him, even though Chiko continued to refuse. After getting undressed, they walked into the warm bathwater that Yama had recently stoked. Chiko still had his bandages on and refused to take them off.

"We can redress them Chi-chan, just take them off." Chiko shook his head.

"I can d-dd-d-ooo it mys-s-self!" he said again as he tried to take off the bandages, finally Yomi had enough and went over to take off the bandages, ignoring Chiko's cries of independence. The elder monk sighed as he saw the fresh scars on Chiko body; he shook his head as he waded into the warm water. Chiko, now undressed, followed him into the water and into Yomi's arms. The water was comfortable and soothing; Yomi could feel the tension and stress wash away as the two leaned on the side. Chiko leaned into Yomi's arms closing his eyes briefly as feel his heart rate slow and was more relaxed.

"There, are you feeling better? You need to stop trying to be so independent Chiko, I mean, I'm glad you are trying, but this…disability, is still new to you. You need to take you time. I will help you. Mao won't, I know that. But…" Yomi faltered, and blushed.

"Never mind," Yomi continued, "I'm just glad that you are feeling better, your arm is healing, and that's good." Yomi swam, holding Chiko. He took a dried sea sponge and soaked it in water and began to wash Chiko's back as the boy stood in the center of the tub. Chiko loved the feel of being scrubbed like this. He didn't mind right now that Yomi was bathing him, it felt good. He felt an intangible warmth seep inside him. Maybe it was just feeling of being clean, or maybe it was the tenderness of someone touching him. Yomi gave him the sponge and Chiko washed his front, while Yomi leaned on the side and sat down.

"Hey Chiko, I need to talk to you tonight. It's important…."

After the bath Chiko was dressed in a yukata and soft sandals. He followed Yomi from the bath back into the house. A few biscuits were laid out for Chiko and Yomi, and the younger monk took one and munched on it quietly as he walked to his bedroom with Yomi following him. Mao was sleeping with the jian laying nearby as well as a staff. It was Yomi's; the monk with Midori's permission bought it at a bazaar that was selling unusual items. Yomi smirked when he took it home; not quite knowing what he bought with Midori's money and revealed the glider part of the staff. Yomi's smirk widen into a full smile. He never thought that he would find a token of his people in place like this.

Chiko lay down and closed his eyes briefly before he opened them again with a sigh. He felt Yomi next to him, and Yomi moved into a sitting position and pulled Chiko into his lap. Chiko had often sat in Yomi's lap, holding a toy to play with or listening to a story that his caregiver was reading. But this time, Yomi cradled Chiko in his arms, holding him and nuzzling the boy's neck with tenderness. Chiko face flushed briefly at first since Yomi had not done this to him in long time.

"I was told never to get attached to you. Because no one knew if you were going to live or die, but I had faith that you would live, even when others doubted," Yomi whispered slowly to Chiko as he held the boy. Chiko was confused, but he didn't care at the moment. He was just glad that he was getting this kind of rare intimacy from Yomi, who would hug him or pat him on the back, but rarely held him. Chiko leaned back into Yomi chest and listened to his brother's voice and heartbeat.

"Chiko, I will be leaving with Mao tomorrow, you will be staying here with Midori and Yama. It's for your benefit. You are not strong enough to follow us, you need more time for your wounds to heal, but I won't abandon you. When the days get long and hot I will come back for you. I promise." Chiko didn't know what to say. He was going to be left behind, it just wasn't right. He wanted to stay with Yomi. His brother, his kin, it wasn't fair. Chiko gripped Yomi's arm and murmured.

"D-d-don't go…p-p-please. D-d-d-on't g-g-o." Yomi swallowed it was hard to do this but, he had no other options. The road was no place for an injured child.

"Chiko, don't make this harder than it already is. I told you I'm doing this because I…" the words got caught in his throat. He never really said the words to Chiko, Nami once, when he was courting her. But Chiko…it was odd, he never spoke them. Maybe because he never had to, Chiko already knew. But now he felt that he should, because Chiko was starting to doubt.

"I'm doing this because I love you dearly. I don't want to see you suffer anymore. I want you to be strong," Yomi choked out. Chiko didn't reply, but Yomi could feel Chiko's tears staining his right arm.

The two slept, curled up in each other's arms. Yomi could smell the clean scent of his foster child as he slept, and the strong comfort of them just being together, maybe for the last time. As sunlight filtered in when morning came, Yomi arose and looked down at Chiko, peacefully sleeping. It was good that he wasn't suffering any nightmares. Though things wouldn't be getting easier from here on for Mao and Yomi.

"C'mon lets get going. Chiko will wake soon and it will just make things more difficult," Mao urged in whisper as he got into a loose yellow tunic and green trousers. Yomi got into his clothes of a dark barley color and slipped on his sandals, Mao got his bags and jian, and Yomi grabbed his new staff and packs as well. Yet he didn't leave quite yet. Instead he leaned down and brushed a kiss against Chiko's cheek. "I'll see you soon, Chi, I love…" Yomi sighed not wanting to get emotional so he just turned and left. Midori was already outside. She ran up to embrace the boys and to tell them that she will pray to the earth spirits for their protection.

Chiko awoke to emptiness. His cool grey eyes searched for his brothers, but their possessions and they were gone. Chiko eyes began to tear.

"Br-br-br-brothers?" Chiko called out, but obviously nothing replied. The young boy got up from his futon and ran around the small house confused. "B-b-brooothers? Yooooomi? Maaaaaooo?" he called out for them around the house but there was only Midori who looked forlorn. She noticed Chiko scuttling out of the house, eyes wide and frightened. He ran into the road only clothed in a loose yukata and loincloth.

"Auntie? Wh-wh-wh-where a-a-a-re my b-b-brothers?" Chiko asked, his voice choked with sobs. Midori rushed to hold him; she gently embraced Chiko and held him in her arms.

"Now, now don't you make a fuss; your big brothers have left to another town to find food and work, they're going to make some money for you so you can live with them. I know you want to go with them, but you are much to sick to follow, they and I think that you should stay here with Ken and Uncle Yama. Don't you worry now my little one, we'll take very good care you." Midori said to console Chiko, though it only brought on sorrow and grief. Last night wasn't a dream; Yomi did tell him that he was going to leave him. The sting of betrayal made Chiko's heart hurt. He slumped in Midori's arms and sobbed quietly. They left him, they left him behind. Simply because he was a hindrance, a burden, something that would only drag his older brothers down. Chiko straightened and walked back in to get dressed. Even though Chiko was hurt, he still had hope. Yomi will come back for him. He would wait for them.

It has been a few weeks since Mao and Yomi left,and the two were now in the neighboring town of Hua Bai. Yomi and Mao had been doing odd jobs around town, mainly as couriers and laborers. Still, money was money and after three weeks of work it was starting to add up. Mao was doing the more laborious jobs, while Yomi delivered items and messages to houses outside of the town. Mao urged Yomi that they must move on, they can't stay in one place too long. Yomi however disagreed, as he didn't want to move from a place that was making a good profit. But Mao knew the real reason: they were close to Chiko. Yomi already felt like he abandoned him, and moving farther away would only confirm it. Yet Mao didn't pursue the issue, he just left the matter alone. Still, he urged that they move on to make more money.

Meanwhile, at Midori's house, Chiko's spirit was waning. He rarely spoke or ate, and his sleep was restless. Midori noticed this and felt a little guilty. All that she could do was make him eat a little and send him outside to play in the fresh spring air. Which was where Chiko was at the moment, sitting on the porch looking at the road and hoping that his family would return. Just then, a ball made from tanned animal skin rolled at his feet.

"Hey kid! Can you give that to us?" asked a boy near Chiko's age. He was rather lanky, with bright green eyes and short stringy brown hair. Chiko nudged the ball with his feet, and looked the ground. The lanky boy picked up the ball and looked at Chiko's left side.

"Whoa, what happened to your arm? How did you lose it?" Chiko frowned and didn't say anything. He just wiggled his feet uncomfortably in his sandals and ignored the boy. The boy sensed the awkwardness and tried to be friendly.

"My name is Wei Lin, do you have a name?" Wei Lin asked Chiko, bowing over a bit to see his face. Chiko sighed and answered in a low voice, "My n-n-n-ame is Ch-ch-chiko." Wei Lin perked up a smile, "Oh! Your name is Chiko, that's cool, Hey Chiko, do you want to play with me Bo and Dong Bai? We're playing hogmonkey-in-the-middle," Wei Lin asked Chiko, hopefully. Chiko sighed and looked at his left side; without another arm he would be pretty useless. Chiko shook his head and stood up to go inside. He didn't feeling like talking to the boy anymore. As Chiko stood to leave and Wei Lin realized that he made a careless mistake. "Oh! I'm sorry Chi, I forgot about your arm, err lack thereof. But I'm sure you can still play?" Chiko's frown deepened and he strode inside and shut the door loudly. Wei Lin heard Bo calling him and sighed and went back to playing his game. Wishing that the new kid could suck it up and play with him, _I'm sure that missing arm isn't a big deal; I bet he can still play with us. _Midori watched Chiko stomp in angry and upset. She had watched the scene earlier from the window and sighed when Chiko walked in. Still she didn't interject anything. Chiko needed to work out his own problems.

When dinner was ready, Chiko did not join auntie and uncle. Chiko instead sulked and hid in his bedroom. Yama had enough; he got up from his bowl of rice and roasted pork, and walked over to Chiko's room and dragged him out.

"Ya better stop yer sulkin' and come eat with us," Yama dragged Chiko a place beside the table where Chiko could eat. Midori sighed and made a bowl of food for the little Airbender. Yet Chiko refused to eat. Midori did not coax him and neither did Yama, who merely frowned at Chiko's self-pity. Ken sighed and finished his meal and was to take Chiko's when the Airbender picked up his chopsticks and tried to eat. Ken at that point steadied Chiko's bowl and let Chiko scoop up the rice and pork. Well, the rice at least. Ken noted that he didn't eat the pork. Chiko ate his fill and then left to his room. Ken couldn't help but smirk. Maybe the reason he didn't eat wasn't because he was moody, maybe he just had trouble eating with one hand and was too proud to ask for help.

Night came with fireflies and starlight. Chiko sat on the porch again keeping vigil, waiting for his brothers. Ken walked out with his pipe and some betalwood. He lit his pipe and looked out toward the woods and road and smiled at the sight of fireflies dancing in the moonlight.

"It sure is pretty at nighttime huh Chi? I used to catch fireflies with Ichigo and Jiang. They're my big brothers."

Chiko turned his head and looked at Ken. "What h-h-h-ha-a-appened t-t-o them?"

Ken breathed out puff of smoke and sighed, "they're fighting, they're at war Chiko. I don't know what happened to them. They could be alive or dead, I wouldn't know. They left several months ago, before you arrived." Chiko looked away and continued to stare into the dark distance. He heard Ken speak again,

"You think that you're too weak huh? That's the reason Mao and Yomi left you? Well? Why don't you prove them wrong?" Chiko turned all the way around and looked at Ken confused.

"I don't think your brothers ran too far. If anything they might stay at Hua Bai, which is just down the road. It's a bigger town and it will just take you a few hours by walking," Ken continued. Chiko heart began to race; he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You th-th-think I s-s-hould f-f-follow them?" Chiko asked, his voice hopeful. Ken didn't say anything for a while but when he stood up he said: "I would have followed my brothers to the ends of the earth, but I was too much of a coward to do so. It's up to you Chiko. I'm sick of watching you mope around and so is Mama." With that said Chiko made up his mind. _I'm not a coward; I'm strong enough to follow my brothers._

The sound of meadowlarks and wrens echoed in the early morning air. Chiko woke up just as the sun was peeking over the horizon. He gathered his possessions. This consisted of his sandals, tunic and trousers, and a deep green traveling cloak, which he found by his bed when he woke up along with a pouch filled with fruit and waybread. Chiko walked slowly through the hall down to the door and was on his way out when he heard a voice.

"Stay on the road. Don't stray from it. The next town is Hua Bai, I think your brothers might be still there, but I don't know." It was Midori who said this. She sounded sad and disappointed, but with a laugh she added, "I guess I was a fool to keep a wild bird in a cage." She got her broom and walked outside to sweep as Chiko opened the door and headed for the road.

Mao and Yomi made camp outside of Hua Bai by an old elm. The two sat for a while looking at the gold that they recently earned. It wasn't much, but it was enough to buy a larger pot and clay bowls as well as a blanket for warmth. The two knew that they had lingered far too long and it was time to move on. Mao suggested if they headed down the road to Mu Ten and then made a right they could cut through a field that would lead them to a road that headed east.

"We might as well have a destination. I heard rumors about the Eastern Airtemple, and with any luck we might find Sister Iio and Nami," commented Mao as he picked up his jian. Yomi's heart burgeoned with hope at the thought of his lover. The two picked up camp and cleared all remains as they headed back to where they came.

The sound of bamboo sandals was the only sound that Chiko could hear except for the occasional whistle of a sparrow or gurgle of his own stomach. Chiko tried to mimic he bird songs and calls. Whistling the notes of fleeting song birds made him realize how lonely he was. He steeled himself and continued to walk into the morning. After a while he sat on a rock and munched on an apple and a piece of bread. Chiko paused a moment and sighed. He looked up above and noticed the trailing clouds, and a smile crossed his lips as he thought about the days when was among those clouds. He thought of the bison flying, the monks singing, and sounds of travel in the skies. Chiko looked at the road ahead and noted quietly: the road was a lonely place.

Yomi and Mao traveled down the beaten road for several hours. It was late morning and almost noon. Mao yawned and stretched as he looked ahead at a figure on a boulder. Mao stopped Yomi and gripped the hilt of the sword with a feeling of uncertainty. But Yomi instantly knew the figure and without hesitation ran ahead.

Chiko got off the boulder and was about to move on when he heard his name.

"CHIIIIIKOOOO!" Chiko broke into a wide smile when he saw Yomi. With a wild dash he ran into the arms of his foster father and caregiver.

"Yomi! Yomi!" Chiko could only exclaim and he was gripped in a bear hug. Yomi broke apart and looked at Chiko with surprise and confusion.

"Chiko? Why aren't you at Auntie's?" Chiko smiled proudly when he replied that Auntie and Ken let him go.

"They let you go? Oh, I see now. I'm sorry that I left you. It was a mistake I regretted as soon as I made it. You do belong with us; you are family just as Mao and I are." Chiko just smiled and simply held on Yomi and Mao as if they were images that would disappear.

"I m-m-missed yy-y-you tt-t-oo Yomi."

**An: Wheeeeeeeeeeeee I finished chapter three. Well thank you for reading if you still are. Nephandi is my beta and I want to thank him for taking the time to edit and comment my brain-child. Anyway, Chapter four is next. What happened at the East. Stay tune for Yomi-angst :3. I also made some edits. I got rid of Mao's Katanas and replaced them with a jian and second. Chiko going to be characterized differently, so stay tune**

**Thank you, reviews make this author happy **


	4. What Happened in the East

Chapter IV

What Happened in the East?

With the family reunited, and a destination in mind, the trio was in high spirits. No longer did they feel like worthless vagabonds, but holy travelers: free as the wind, going to where Akash called them to be. However, as bright and sunny as things were going and although the weather was holding for these past two weeks, there were some cloudy points.

One of which consisted of mushrooms found on a trail. Yomi told Mao that they looked like chanterelles, of which some were good for eating. Without any hesitation Mao munched on the whole clutch, which then resulted in very loose bowels and nausea, and a very, very humbled and irritated Airbender.

However, despite bad mushrooms, poison oak, and bee stings, the boys traveled on with much enthusiasm and mirth; it was an adventure that would stay in the three's hearts for years to come.

Mao was sulking on rock after walking for three and half hours without a break. His feet were sore and his gut was growling.

"Yomi, can we set up camp soon? I'm beat," Mao complained, stretching his back over a rock. Chiko sucked on his fore and middle fingers, an old behavior for whenever he was bored or very tired. Yomi sighed and looked at the rocky terrain. "I don't know Mao, I guess we could take a short break. We have been walking on some pretty warm earth; my maps say something about springs around here."

Mao smiled. "Hot springs mayhap?" he inquired with a devious smirk. Chiko clung to Yomi's hem and looked at the finches, squirrel-jays, cardinals, wrens and meadowlarks singing blissfully in the trees.

"Maybe, I guess we should sojourn and find out," Yomi said finally, picking up his staff.

After another hour of travel and of Mao's whining, they found steep hills and pools, one with a small waterfall flowing into it. However, a troop of hogmonkeys was occupying the area and did not seem like they would be leaving anytime soon.

"Well fuck. Looks like we can't have our free baths," said Mao. Yomi, however, smiled.

"They'll leave once we get into the area. They don't like people," Yomi said sagely as he walked in. And he was right; most of the troop skedaddled leaving only a few haughty members looking at the bold humans who strode in.

"See? I was right. Now let's set up camp and take a quick dip." Chiko looked at the hogmonkeys but he didn't seem afraid. He was only mildly curious at the primates, and they seemed just as curious as Chiko when he went to help his brothers.

After setting up a tent, digging a fire pit and gathering fresh water, the trio where finally situated. Yomi laid a blanket on the ground and began to peel off his clothes. Mao followed in suit, taking off his fundoshi or loincloth. Chiko only watched with some slight hesitation as his older brothers started to the spring to bathe.

"C'mon little brother! The water is fine, come bathe with us!" Yomi called out to Chiko. The small Airbender did not join in. He shook his head, and looked at his feet. Yomi rolled his eyes.

"Chiko, you seen us naked dozens of times. We have nothing that you don't have," Yomi replied with smile. Chiko looked up and sighed. Mao laughed with quip, "and don't be intimidated, I'm sure yours is bigger than Yomi's." This earned him a smack on the shoulder by said monk.

"Mao! Don't be so crass!" Yomi hissed with his cheeks flushed. Chiko cracked a grin and shook his head. "I d-dd-on't w-w-want my b-b-bann-n-dages wet." Yomi sighed,

"Then remove them, silly lemur." Chiko blinked and nodded. He stood up and began to take off his trousers, traveling cloak, shirt and loincloth. Yomi got out of the water, walked over to Chiko and helped him unravel the bandages. Mao was taken aback.

"Wow! Good Akash! Look at them," he exclaimed scratching his head. "Looks like Chi-bird has a few battle scars!" Chiko's cheeks flushed and he followed Yomi into the spring. He was not quite sure if he would call his wounds battle scars.

The trio sat in the warm water letting it soothe their tired muscles. The hogmonkeys didn't bother the humans in the springs, and only watched the family with mild interest. Chiko leaned on Yomi a bit and looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun was setting. He smiled at the colors in the west before he asked Yomi:

"Ww-w-hy do-do-do-do aa-a-airbb-b-benders ha-ha-have grr-rr-ey e-eyes?" Chiko stuttered with a cock of his head.

Yomi's brow wrinkled as he leaned back on the limestone side of the spring. "I don't know…I've always wondered why Akash gave us grey eyes. Not green, brown or even the burnt gold of the Fire Nation."

Mao had his eyes closed but now opened one of his cool iron eyes. "That's easy. It's because Akash forgot to color them."

At this, Yomi wrinkled his nose. "That's pretty careless for a spirit. Why?"

Mao straightened and opened both his eyes. "Well the story goes something like this: Many, many years prior, before the avatar, Akash, ruler of heaven and Vayu Air-Mother, wife to Akash, were feeling lonely. Their sons the four winds had all flown away and continued to spin the world. So Akash and Vayu were alone. Well, Akash decided since he was an all powerful spirit of the sky that he would make people. So he and Vayu went to the Top-Of-The-World and gathered the mist and clouds that collected there. Vayu took the mist and cloud cloth down from the Top-Of-The-World and sat on her loom and began to spin the first man. She wove and knit the man's form on the loom, and soon she finished the first human, who was grey and colorless. Vayu cut the man from the loom and began to start on the woman. She finally finished the male and female. Akash was growing impatient.

"'Beloved, have you finished with my air-children?' bellowed the sky god. Vayu shook her head. 'No, I have not. We still have one more step. Vayu swallowed the male and female cloud-cloth dolls. Akash was confused but then later his mate laid two eggs. She told Akash to sit on those eggs for nine moons, and the eggs would hatch, producing their children. Akash nodded and sat on the huge eggs, but Akash was not a patient god. After four moons he was getting restless. After six moons he was getting bored and frustrated. 'Wife! I have enough. I want to get off these blasted eggs!' Vayu shook her head. 'No, my best beloved, you must be patient!' Akash grumbled and continued to sit on his eggs. At the final month, Akash got up, but Vayu made him sit down. 'Wait until they hatch!' she hissed. Akash only sat down for few minutes before the eggs began to stir. Finally the first egg hatched, and out came the male, fully grown and naked. The female came next with long silky brown hair. But when they opened their eyes, their eyes where still misty grey! The rest of their skin was colored with soft peach colors and their eyebrows and patches of hair of deep umber. But the eyes weren't colored at all.

"'Akash! You fool! You forgot to color them!' Akash looked affronted, and the eagle winged god shook his feathered head, 'I didn't know I was coloring them!' Vayu explained that he must sit on the eggs until they hatched, or they would be colorless. Because Akash jumped up before they hatched, only their eyes weren't colored; they still had the cloudy grey of heaven. Akash smirked, 'Well now I know, still these little ones need names.' Akash picked up the male and cradled him in his huge hand

"'I give you the name of Eka, for you are the First.' Eka looked at his huge sky-father and blushed. 'I am Eka,' he replied. Vayu picked up the woman, 'and I will call you Dwi, for you are born second.' And so, that is the story of the creation of the first people, Eka and Dwi. And even until this day, the Air Nomads, the children of Eka and Dwi, still have grey eyes. The mark of Akash's impatience and their heritage of being created from the essence of heaven."

Mao finished the story with smile at his two brothers. Yomi scratched his head. "That's pretty good, I forgot about that story. Did Gyatso ever tell it?"

Mao shook his head, "No, Tang told it to me. It's one of my favorites, along with the stories of how Eka tamed the first bison and how Eka and Dwi learned to airbend."

Yomi smiled, "Those are good ones. What about the stories about Avatar Kyohru the first Airbender avatar?" Mao shook his head. "Nah, I heard those all the time. The stories about the four winds are good too, especially Din of the South and Dong Feng of the East." Chiko looked at the warm water and then up at the sky. Chiko had a pensive look on his face.

"Do-d-do y-y-y-ou th-th-think tt-t-the s-s-spirits ff-f-f-orgot us?" he questioned Yomi, who frowned at the question. "Chi…of course not, we are their treasured children." Chiko shook his head. "If-if we-we-we are pr-pr-pr-precious why-why-why are we s-s-suffering? W-w-w-hy c-c-can't A-a-akash, g-g-get rid of the F-f-fire Na-Nation?" Chiko said, his voice belying his frustration. Mao sighed and got out the spring and dried off.

"Because spirits can't interfere with mortals. Akash made a promise to Eka never to meddle with him and his children's lives. To watch over them and guard them, but to not interfere. Akash held his end of the deal. And in return, we hold ours: to treasure our home and lives, and to live in peace," Mao said somberly, not really being honest. Yomi and Chiko followed Mao and dried themselves.

"I don't think the gods forgot us, Chiko. I think they too are suffering. I can see Vayu weeping as well as Akash, as their children are mercilessly killed and they can't do anything to stop it." Chiko was finally dressed again along with Yomi, who stretched out on the blanket. Mao on the other hand was looking for his clothes.

"Mao what's wrong?" Yomi asked, concerned.

"My clothes, ther-OY! YOU LOT!" Mao shouted to a pair of hogmonkeys tossing clothes in the air.

"Give those back your filthy primates!" The hogmonkeys screeched and ran off with Mao's trousers and shirt. Mao ran after them stark naked. Yomi laughed furiously along with Chiko who was holding his sides.

"Run, Mao! Run!" shouted Yomi at Mao's backside as the Airbender ran through the woods.

Mao returned with his clothes, muddy but otherwise undamaged. He got dressed and lay next to his elder brother. Chiko had his head on Yomi's chest, lulled by sound of his beating heart; his eyes drooped in a doze, not really listening to Yomi and Mao's voices. He was strangely comforted this way. Perhaps years ago, when he was a newborn, he slept this way on his mother's breast quietly nursing. Now Chiko slept on Yomi's chest, soothed only by the sound of his foster father's voice and heartbeat.

Mao was alert however, talking to Yomi while Chiko was lazing on Yomi's breast.

"Do you think that the Fire Nation has already attacked the Northern and Eastern temples?" Mao asked looking up at the sky. Yomi shook his head. "No, I think they are still intact. We may warn them…especially Nami," Yomi replied looking up into the clear night. Mao could hear the apprehension in Yomi's voice. He sighed and pointed up.

"Look! It's the Bison Trial, and over there is Pabu, Eka's loyal bison," announced Mao, pointing at a milky trail of stars and at a constellation to the west of it. Yomi joined in and pointed at another constellation.

"That's must be Bima the Bold, he raced the horse-legged spirit Dong Feng and became the North Pole." Mao laughed and smiled, enjoying the closeness of the night. He looked down at Chiko and smiled.

"It's kind of cute that he attached himself to you. Almost as if you are his father, rather than older brother."

Yomi smirked and stroked Chiko's head. "Yeah…almost, still I would love him the same. Son or not, I helped raise him." Mao laughed quietly.

"Helped? Yomi-brother, you _did _raise him. Everybody else was too busy caring for the avatar. Only you seemed to care about Chiko." Yomi nodded and sighed pulled Chiko close.

"The avatar is important. We can't forget that." Mao sulked,

"I know, I know, but if the avatar is so important? Where is he, when we need him the most?" Yomi couldn't answer that, he only held Chiko close and smiled at the boy's sleeping face. Hopefully tonight would be nightmare-free. However, Akash had other plans.

The sound of thunder echoed in the distance, and heat lighting flashed. Chiko woke with a start. Half-naked and sandwiched between Mao and Yomi with the eldest on his marred side, he could hear Mao snorting and mumbling in his sleep and feel Yomi twitch every so often. The youngest of the trio heard another thunderclap and he whimpered as his astraphobia kicked in. Chiko snuggled closer to Yomi and pressed his head against Yomi's back as lighting flashed inside the tent.

"Yooooomi, ma-a-ke it s-s-stop," Chiko whined, his voice breaking into sobs. Mao snorted and rolled over as Yomi groaned and woke up.

"Chi, it's ok. I'm here and so is Mao, just don't worry the storm. It's miles away." At that moment Yomi's lie was unraveled as another thunderclap hit and downpour followed.

"Well…at least our stuff is inside." Chiko started to cry and scream as he sat straight up. Yomi groaned in annoyance that Chiko woke him up and at the fact that it was raining and soaking the tent. Mao rolled over and tried to keep dry as Chiko wailed into the night. Yomi cradled Chiko in his arms and tried to soothe the boy with a lullaby.

"_On the road we journey_

_A path ever moving_

_On the road we journey_

_To the wind's own choosing_

_Though the fens we amble_

_Wren and sunlight our friends_

_Through the glades we amble_

_Merriment and joy they send_

_On the road we journey_

_No destination have we met_

_On the road we journey_

_Our hearts will never fret." _Chiko's tears dripped like little raindrops on Yomi's back as he was soothed by Yomi's voice. Chiko shook as the storm rumbled through area but finally Chiko fell back asleep. Yet his dreams were now filled with rumbling demons with flashing fangs. The poor boy didn't get any sleep that night.

As morning greeted the boys from their slumber Chiko woke up tired and unhappy, and in grumpiness he wasn't alone. Mao was cranky as well. Chiko grumbled and sulked as Yomi checked the supplies. Some water damage but not too much, which was good. Yomi airbended a gust of wind to dry off anything that might have gotten soaked, and he began to load up and prepare to head east.

"C'mon Chi-bird, it's breakfast time! Are you hungry?" Chiko pouted and said no. Mao was looking into a pool and shaving his face which was now getting whiskery. Yomi knew Chiko was getting tired and didn't sleep well, but some food in his belly and some attention would hopefully stave off his surly mood.

"Hey Chi, you need to eat. I have some hot rice porridge and fresh huckleberries." Chiko pouted and didn't eat the porridge. Mao stood up and wiped his face, happy now that he was cleanshaven.

"C'mon now, you need to eat. We're air-sprinting through Xian Yan Field. We need to get through it before the sun sets." Yomi looked puzzled as Chiko grumped and, instead of using a spoon, ate with his hand.

"Oh Chi, have some manners for Akash's sake." Chiko didn't pay any heed. Yomi knew he was going to be difficult little boy today. But something else bugged him.

"Mao-brother? Why do have to go through Xian Yan tonight?" Mao lifted two fingers: "Fog, and Fire Nation." Yomi looked confused as he got out the map of Earth Kingdom.

"I don't understand about the latter. How do you know Fire Folk might be near the field?" Mao took a swig of elderberry juice and rummaged for soap and a comb.

"I don't, however, Wu Jiang and Hu Jiang are two rivers that converge near by city of Dinh Yi Mei, and when I was delivering packages in Hua Bai, I heard something from a woman." Yomi cocked his head as he gathered the clothes to wash.

"What did you hear, brother?" Yomi asked as he did the laundry.

"That her nephew was under siege at Dinh Yi Mei. We need to tread very carefully, Yomi." Yomi took note of that as he started to clean the boys' loincloths.

"I see that Mao, but still, it's a nice day we should enjoy it." Mao rolled his eyes, and began to count the supplies. "We have some rice and vegetables, but we should go raid a garden and get some fresh eggplant." Yomi groaned at the suggestion. "Mao-brother, we're not thieves…."

Mao gave his infamous smirk. "Theives? Us? Nah, only if we are caught."

The three set off to the Xian Yan field. Chiko was in a much better mood. His stormy eyes sparkled with sunlight and he had bright smile on his face. Yomi whistled and sang sutras as he walked, and Mao sang with him. Arms outstretched Chiko's heart soared. He laughed as he passed a brook and watched frogs hop in. Yomi looked up at the endless blue above him.

"Ahh Akash, you have not forgot about us today Sky-Father." As they walked into the field their eyes seemed to grow big at the sight.

Butterflies! Thousands of butterflies, mainly rose-winged zephyrs and pale blue aquas, fluttering around the field, drinking the nectar from the wild goldenrods and fuchsias; Chiko ran through the field as a cascade of blue and pink floated lazily on the breeze.

"Yy-y-y-ooomi! Loook! Bb-b-b-utterf-f-flllies! Oh! Oh! There are s-s-s-s-ooo _many_ Yomi." Chiko's eyes grew bright as he danced in circles around the migrating butterflies. Yomi laughed, and a few of them thought his growing peach fuzz made a nice landing spot. Mao was a tad annoyed, but he didn't mind the lot resting on his pommel or on him.

"C'mon you lazy lemurs. We need to get to the village before dusk," he called to Yomi and Chiko, who now decided it would be fun to chase the butterflies.

"Got one!" Yomi shouted as he caught a rose-winged zephyr, a butterfly with broad white wings and pink edges. Chiko had a head full of aquas, with small blue wings. He giggled as they fluttered from his head and danced around the field. Mao was growing impatient.

"C'mon we don't have time…" he shouted, starting to make through the field. Yomi sighed and walked with him. Chiko followed too. Yomi cracked a grin.

"Mao…can't you let a humble monk enjoy Akash's creations? It wasn't hurting anyone. And you don't see a butterfly migration everyday." Mao, despite himself, smiled.

"Yeah you're right…you got to enjoy life while you can."

As they passed through the field the sun was setting, and it didn't look good.

"All that dawdling made us lose a lot of time," growled Mao. Things were getting worse. Chiko was stumbling along sleepy. He tripped and fell. Yomi went to get him up, when he saw something on the horizon…and it was moving.

"Mao…we better move." Yomi's voice was trembling. Mao looked back and saw it. Flames…it was Fire Nation.

"Holy Akash! They're in the field!" Mao cursed, as he went to lift Chiko. The boy heard the terror in his family's voices and grew afraid.

"C'mon Chi-bird we need to move! Fire Nation!" The trio began to sprint to the village but the troop of soldiers caught sight of them. Hearts beating tattoos in their chests, Chiko ran as fast as he could but the rhinos were getting closer.

"HEY YOU LOT!" a gritty voice called out to the trio, but they continued to run, unheeding the soldier's command. Mao pulled them downhill to the river's edge and dragged them to the bank and rolled under the sandy edge. The rhinos stopped and sniffed as the soldiers looked around the Wu Jiang's high edges picking up the odor that they smelled.

"I swear I saw someone running. What should we do sir?" a young voice of a private asked as the trio was hiding beneath them. An older voice replied, mostly the captain.

"Feh, just probably bums, we don't have time for this. Let's get back to camp." Mao was on his sword, holding it tightly as he was pressed again the muddy wall of the river bank and finally he heard the stamps of the rhinos leaving the area. Finally when the coast was clear Mao rolled out from the bank and looked around the Wu Jiang to the village that was situated at the bank. Chiko looked like he was going to be sick but seemed to have good hold on his constitution. The three walked to the village in silence, thanking the spirits for their protection.

The village seemed much smaller than Mu Ten or Hua Bai. The Wu Jiang village was a river town that specialized in fishing, which the triad figured from the large collection of junks at the wharf. The trio knew that between sleeping at the Hu or Wu Jiang's banks or the inn, the inn was a lot safer. Mao found a nice looking establishment called the "Golden Crane" near the end of the main road. The three walked in and took a good look.

It was small, and filled with a few folks. A man with a tribal-looking badgermole tattoo sat at the table closest to the trio, drinking something that might be ale. A whore was sitting at a table with some other women, scoping out the older brothers. An old man with pipe watched the three walk up to the owner asking for rooms.

"A room please, just for one night," asked Yomi meekly, dropping some gold on the desk. The woman appraised them for a moment before handing Yomi a key.

"Yeah sure, room eight is yours tonight." Yomi thanked the woman and the three walked upstairs and dropped their bags the room.

"Yomi, you and Chiko go down stairs and ask for something to eat and drink and bring it up back here. I'll stand guard…you never know who might be lurking." Yomi nodded and took a piece of thread from one pack and tied the key around his neck.

"Monk Tang always says that snakes lurk around dark holes, and this place is a viper pit. However it's this or the Fire Nation slitting our throats on the river banks. We will be back soon." Yomi took Chiko's hand and walked back down to the main hall where the kitchen and the other guests were. Chiko looked nervous and maybe for a good reason. As Yomi was getting some food, he heard a question.

"How did the boy lose his left arm?" Yomi whirled around in an almost air nomad fashion and looked at the old man with the pipe with a puzzled look.

"Excuse me?" The man repeated the question.

"How did he lose his arm? Was it severed?" Yomi almost flushed with embarrassment but nodded.

"Yes…it was." The man sighed and blew out some smoke, and looked at Chiko with his earthy brown eyes. "Poor child, to be injured so young, must be difficult to airbend with one arm." Yomi's heart raced and he looked frightened, but the elder tried to comfort him.

"Be at ease nomad, I'm not of the Fire Nation, just a traveler, a minstrel. I heard rumors of genocide happing lately. Fire Nation are slaughtering Air folk like sheep. Most cruel. I knew you and your..."

"Brothers…not by flesh though." Yomi finished the man's sentence.

"Yes well, brothers, were nomads, by your sparse hair, fair skin and gray eyes. The eyes were the giveaway. Though most people won't catch it until they have lived with the nomads, I used to visit the Northern Air Temple. Air folk to me stick out like sore thumb." Yomi frowned and sat at the table with the man, not trusting him. Chiko was acting strangely, rocking back and forth. The man didn't pay any attention to him though.

"Well if you're a minstrel, where is your instrument?" The man pulled out pair of beautifully made panpipes from his robe.

"I also have a pipa in my room. Does that answer your question, young monk?" Yomi nodded, not really trusting him.

"Do you have name as well?" The man chuckled and blew out more smoke.

"Arjuna, the Man of Many Songs at your service…Monk…." Yomi again finished his sentence: "Monk Yomi of the Jungmu Temple. And with me are Monk Chiko and Monk Mao."

"Ahhh the Jungmu, the Southern Temple. Pity, it explains why you are so jumpy though." Yomi sighed and laid a hand on Chiko's back.

"No being should bear witness to those kinds of horrors, especially the slaughter of children," Yomi stated grimly. Arjuna looked thoughtfully at Yomi for a bit before he asked another question.

"Where are you heading Monk Yomi? I'm expecting you don't have a bison, do you?" It was Chiko who spoke

"W-w-w-we l-l-l-let her g-g-go, s-s-she was sick, W-w-w-e wh-wh-wanted her to be h-h-h-appy." Arjuna lifted an eyebrow. So they let the bison go, because she was ill, maybe. Or maybe it would be too obvious to have large beast like a sky bison. That was how the Fire Nation was tracking the caravans and then slaughtering both bison and passengers. It was a bitter irony: the beasts that the Air Nomads considered sacred and holy were costing them their lives. Yet there was something else Arjuna noticed as Yomi explained about their bison, Ten-Ten.

"Does Mao have arrows?" Yomi stopped explaining and shook his head. "None of us mastered the thirty-six; we by rank are still acolytes. And as for where we are going…we are heading to the Eastern Temple, to find the sisters," Yomi said keeping his voice low. Arjuna looked pensive for a minute before taking out a map and few pieces of old-looking mulberry paper.

"Bold plan, Monk Yomi, but it might be a foolish one. These letters are from a nun at the West temple. She told me how most the monks and nuns are leaving in mass numbers after the massacre. However their tattoos, clothes and bison are proving to be giveaways to their heritage and your people are dropping like flies." The news was a bitter ale that rotted in Yomi's gut. He sunk in his seat and looked away from Arjuna. The bard did nothing to console him, but said:

"Monk Yomi, though you didn't want to hear it, I feel it my duty as friend to the air folk to tell you the truth." Yomi however looked at him again and said in a stern voice.

"I'm not the kind of man that gives up so easily, especially on my people. I'm sure we are still holding on, and you don't seem to know anything about Eastern temple, unless you have information…." Yomi was prepared to leave, when Arjuna gave him the map.

"This is the fastest route on foot, and leads to the temples without a bison. Your appearance would be your greatest strength; you can blend in well and avoid the Fire Nation. Oh, one more thing Monk Yomi, do you know a man named Hayate?" Yomi blinked and paused, looking a little shocked.

"I've only seen him maybe a half a dozen times…he's my sire, my father." Arjuna laughed, and took his panpipes from around his neck, and gave them to Yomi.

"You do look a lot like him, except for the eyes." Yomi took the pipe and map and looked at the strange minstral,

"Were these his? These pipes?" Arjuna nodded, "Hayate made them for me at the Northern temple a long time ago. He told me he had two sons at the Southern Temple. They were close in age, but Mao isn't your brother by blood is he?" Yomi shook his head, "Arai died of scarlet fever when was seven years old." Arjuna frowned a little bit. "I see, he died young, too young. Funny, Hayate didn't mention Arai. He told me about you I think." Yomi sighed, as he was feeling increasingly uncomfortable about talking about his sire.

"Thank you for the map and pipes Arjuna. Mao used to play the panpipes and he will appreciate them." Arjuna bowed and said, "better go grab some food then, and get some rest, going be a long journey my dear monks."

Yomi stopped Arjuna, "Bard! Wait! Are Hayate and Amala alive? My father and mother." Arjuna shrugged, "I'm not sure, I haven't heard from them in two years." Yomi looked forlorn and sighed.

"Thank you Arjuna, for the information. Good night then." Yomi took Chiko in hand and walked upstairs, no longer hungry.

The moon's crescent form hung in the window, watching Chiko slumber while his two elder brothers discussed quietly about the strange bard.

"He knew my father…I think that is proof enough that we can trust him," Yomi said, smoking a pipe that Ken gave him before he left. Mao was cleaning the jian, the sword he rescued from the one of holy sanctuaries of the temple. It was said to have been a gift from Roku, a symbol that the Fire Nation would always be on the Air Nomads side. It was bitterly ironic now.

"Well we should be grateful that he gave us a map, and panpipes…I thought about selling them, but being your father's…"

"Makes no difference to me, Mao. I never knew him. All I knew of him was that he was called the Northern Gale. And he was a fierce fighter. But that's it. He didn't even care that Arai died." Mao looked at the panpipes, created from alpine bamboo. It was a favorite wind instrument of the Northern Air Temple. Mao blew a few notes into it.

"Hmmm, I do like it; I should keep it and play it on the streets for cash. Chiko could sing and you can drum."

Yomi rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever you want Mao. May you play a thousand melodies of heaven." Mao lifted an eyebrow at his brother,

"Just because Hayate never had much of a relationship with you doesn't mean you can take it out on me…which makes me think, did you and Nami ever wed?" Yomi looked puzzled but then a blush rose in his cheek.

"Well not legally. There was that one time at the Chrysanthemum Festival. Before the attack that we…well." Mao finished the thought.

"That you what? Rutted like bison in heat or made love?" Yomi looked affronted. "What? There is a difference?" Mao smirked. "Yeah there is, meaning: Was it one-time lust? Or was it a romantic night in the secret grottos of Dong Feng?" Yomi shook his head. "I don't want to get into details, but well…yes we did…have intercourse."

"So Nami rode you like a wild bison. So that's why you're acting so antsy. Nami is carrying your baby isn't she?" Yomi groaned and covered his face making Mao giggle all over.

"Oh man, are you smoked! Did any of the elders know of your "sin"?" Yomi stood up walked around the room almost yelling.

"Mao! Get off it please. I don't wish to discuss my transgressions on the temple. I know, I know I should have waited until my vows for Nami before I would be allowed to consummate and enjoy the more sexual pleasures of the festival, but well…" Mao sighed and walked over and rubbed Yomi's shoulders.

"Brother, I'm not judging you. If the elders found about my habits and my bisexuality, oh man would I be in trouble. Look let's not focus on what has happened and let's focus on the future. Thanks to that strange bard we can head to the Eastern Temple." Yomi sighed and nodded.

"I want to sleep; we can worry the journey tomorrow." Mao cupped Yomi's face with his fingertips and looked at him straight in the eye. "My precious brother, whatever happens at the Eastern Temple, just know that I and Chiko will always be with you." Yomi turned his head away and looked at Chiko, wondrously bathed in moonlight. Yomi crawled into the futon and wrapped his arm around Chiko and held him close. Yomi could feel him tense up and squirm; he was dreaming and not pleasantly.

After leaving the inn, the sunny weather that greeted the boys turned into stormy weather and stormier emotions. The closer to the Eastern Temple the more nervous Yomi became. One night while he was eating dinner, Chiko spilled his rice again. Instead of sharing his own, Yomi became frustrated and shouted at the boy, calling him a clumsy dolt. Shocked, Chiko ran off in tears. Yomi was appalled at himself. He had never yelled at Chiko before. Yomi ran after him profusely apologizing and promised to never call him names again. Chiko admitted that it was his fault, and promised to work on holding his bowl properly. Even though things worked out and they ate fine together, Yomi wondered what else would set him off.

Finally, after two months of travel in the high heat of summer, they reached the Eastern temple. It was an arduous journey of begging, hitching rides, and walking but finally they made it. Hair had blossomed on their heads in dark thick curls. Chiko's was the lightest, almost golden brown, with the beginnings of a rat tail on his neck. Mao looked at the map Arjuna gave them and told Yomi and Chiko to follow his lead.

"We'll be at the temple before sunset!" Mao said cheerfully as the two walked down the mountain paths and headed through the crypts. Chiko clung to Yomi and looked up at the painted walls and high ceilings as he and his brothers walked up to the Temple. Yomi blinked for a second. He had just realized something. He bent over and whispered in Chiko's ear.

"Happy birthday Chi-bird." Chiko blinked and looked at Yomi puzzled.

"It's my b-b-birthd-d-d-ay?" Mao looked over his shoulder.

"I think it is, isn't it Liuyue?" Yomi nodded, "yeah I think it is, and it's the third day which is when we found Chiko, so we made it his birthday." Yomi inputted as Mao made a right and steadily climbed up.

"So Chi-bird is twelve now. Heh, that's kind interesting. When is your birthday, Yomi?" Mao asked. Yomi thought for a moment. "I think it's Yiyue the third, a bit before the Lesser Cold. What about you?"

"Ummm hmm, it's on the start of the Lesser Snow, so I guess it would be Shiyiyue the twenty-third." Yomi counted back and tried to do the math.

"Ok so let's see, you're nineteen and I'm twenty and Chiko is…"

"Tw-tw-twelve!" interrupted Chiko as he spun on his toes, realizing that he should be happy. "I'm t-t-twelve now, how-how l-l-l-ong have we b-b-b-een w-w-wa-wan-dering?" asked the boy of Yomi. The eldest nomad furrowed his brow.

"Oh I don't know. Mao, when was the attack?" Mao replied, his voice slightly sad.

"I think it was on Shiyue before the Cold Dew. On the seventh." Yomi began doing the math. They had been traveling for about nine months and maybe four days. A thought came to Yomi: it had been over nine months so...would Nami already have his baby?

"AH HA! We're here! Finally! C'mon let's check it out." Mao called as they reached the main courtyards. But Yomi was in shock. There was nobody there.

"Where are the sisters?" Mao looked around with Chiko who also was puzzled. "Oh spirits! What if?" Mao heard Yomi and shook his head. "I don't know I think…" There was a voice.

"Yomi? Bright Spirits, is that you?" All three heads turned to see a frail figure wandering into the court yard. Her tattered robes and wrinkled face showed her poverty and age.

"Holy Akash! It is you. I thought you were dead! Killed off at the Jungmu!" Yomi looked puzzled for a minute before walking over to the lone sister. "Dear sister, are you ok? How do you know me?" Yomi asked, concerned.

"How do I know you?! HA! You don't remember me at all don't you, little bison?" Yomi's cheeks turned pink when he heard the nickname. He only knew one nun who ever called him that.

"Sister Amirita?!" The young monk's voice could not hide his incredulousness. The old nun and walked over and embraced the brothers.

"My sweet boys, you're alive! Oh praise the spirits!" Yomi, Mao and little Chiko felt their hearts expand with joy. Finally they found another one of them. The forlorn feeling of being alone disappeared.

It was an evening of the trio telling Amirita about the attack and their perilous months of recuperating and of finally finding her at the Eastern Temple. Yomi hoped to find Nami and start their lives anew with the hope he has gained from finding Amirita.

"Amirita, you were the temple healer and midwife for many of the nuns, did you ever…." Amirita interrupted.

"Yes, I saw your lover Nami. She was in the end of her second trimester when I last examined her, swollen with your child. However I do have some very hard news my child." Mao tugged Chiko's sleeve.

"Hey little bird let's leave these two alone, C'mon I'll show where they keep the bison!" Chiko looked at Yomi before following Mao to the where the stables were. Yomi felt his stomach drop a bit and looked into his bowl of runny vegetable soup. Suddenly he lost his appetite.

"What happened to my beloved?" Yomi inquired feeling the weakness inside. Amirita rubbed her worn spider-grey eyes and began to tell what happened to Nami.

"When we first found out she was pregnant, we were not surprised; you two danced around each other since Arai was alive. It was not a surprise that you two fell in love and consummated that love on that night of the festival. Why you hadn't made your vows and became her mate in law is none of my business. It's not like the temple isn't filled with bastards and orphans. Anyway, she lived under my supervision and care for the first couple of months. Her cycles were more regular then most airbenders, so she found out very early, as you know through your letters.

Well, when we found out the southern temple was attacked, Nami was heartbroken. We were worried for her and the unborn so I made sure she was well cared for at a village where a family of Air Nomad travelers were camping. It was the start of the Lesser Cold, and she was carrying low, which normally means a boy…heheh. Well Kipi, Diki, and Akar went with her. But I got a disturbing letter from Diki a month later. The caravan where Nami was, they were attacked…and Nami was killed in the fray, along with Akar and Kipi. Diki survived, barely…but think she too is dead. I'm very sorry Yomi, I really am. Nami was probably the only woman you ever truly loved and those people are very rare. But I ask of you not to dwell on it and to stay strong for Chiko and Mao, who need you."

Amirita wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at Yomi whose face was as pale as fresh bison milk. Yomi with great force stood up.

"The Temple emptied very fast after she left, so there is only myself now. But I feel my time on this world is done and I won't linger anymore. You go and find your brothers, if you must grieve then you should. Faster you grieve the faster you can heal." Yomi took his staff and didn't say anything as he hobbled to the stables, his heart in agonizing pain. When he reached the halls near the main gardens he broke down

"Akash! Why?! Why did you take her from me?! Haven't I suffered enough?" Yomi called out to the moon as he fell on his knees and sobbed. Yomi cried hard, letting tears spill over his tanned cheeks. Everything came out. His grief, his anger, his loneliness, his heartbreak, his bitterness; everything came out in a flood of emotion.

"I could have been with her…I could have…I could have been…a _father." _The realization hit him like brick. Yomi covered his face with his hands and moaned. He could have had the family he wanted so badly. He was so obsessed with his pain that he didn't feel a cool arm wrap around his neck and a weight embracing him from behind.

"Yo-br-brother. You are a-a-a fool. D-d-don't you s-s-eee me? You're my-my-my f-f-father, I l-l-love you as-as-as one. Yomi pl-pl-pl-please, don't c-c-cry. You h-h-ave us. Aren't we-we-we fa-fa-family?"

Yomi sat up. Hearing Chiko's stutter slapped him out his self-pity. Why did say he could have been a father when already was one? He had Chiko; that was his child. Not of flesh and blood, but of something richer: his spirit. He gave Chiko a second chance. How selfish was he, pitying the fact that he wasn't a father on Chiko's birthday. His heart ached for Nami badly, but he knew that he wasn't the only one in grief. He held Chiko in his arms pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"I'm sorry for being so selfish, I just." Yomi's cheeks grew a little hot when Chiko kissed away his tears.

"Ch-chiko!" Yomi shouted. Chiko apologized, "I'm s-s-sorry, I j-j-j-ust h-h-ate s-s-eeing you s-s-sad." Yomi sighed and held Chiko close wondering were Mao was, until he heard the mournful tune of the panpipes near the garden. Yomi sang with the tune along with Chiko. Voices intertwined, they sang a requiem for the sisters who once dwelled here.

**AN: WHOA BABY! 20 pages?! Holy shit! That's a lot. Man I can't believe I wrote that much. Well before I get into some details, will have to say this was a hard chapter to write. But here are some notes. First the inn scene came straight out of my ass. I had no planning what so ever, it just came to me. Same with the ending. Also, let me tell you a bit about the months. Considering Avatar is more or less a pseudo-Ancient China. I took the liberty of using Chinese names and Solar Terms, Like Shiyue is October, and Liuyue is June. Lesser Snow and Greater Cold are Solar terms. Depicting Agricultural points. That's how Trio will record time. So I hope that cleared some stuff up. I want to give some love to Kishi, and Hotspur and of course Nephandi for Beta. Also a special hug for AinuPrincess who loves Chiko. **

**See you in Chapter Five: A Bloody Hurricane. **


	5. How to Acknowledge a Man

**AN: Special warning. There is some sexual talk and course language in this chapter. Thank you. And yes...I am back for now. Big AN at the bottom.**

Chapter V

How to Acknowledge a Man

Staying at the temple wasn't an option for trio. They packed things up and prepared to leave the Eastern Air Temple and head for other places. Amarita gave the trio a pot and utensils as well as rice and beans for food. She told them about the Yon Shu pass that would lead them to the Vashiiti valley.

"Move quickly my sons and don't linger, may Akash and the air spirits be with you." Mao, Yomi and Chiko bowed to the midwife and headed back down the pass to some place where they could plan ahead. Yomi gave one last look at the temple before sighing and heading down. He knew wherever he went from now would be truly up to the wind gods.

_Rivers flow down streaming ever following the qi of the world. Down mountains they carve pathways in time…_

It has been almost four years. Well, it has been four years exactly since the boys left the Eastern Air Temple. Four years the boys have been wandering all over the Earth Kingdom. They returned of course to Midori in Mu Ten to winter at her house. Whenever spring arrived all three left to find some form of stability. But it was hard considering wherever they went, the Fire Nation arrived a week later. Still, as time edged on, the three grew. Chiko's hair grew over his soft grey eyes, long sandy brown bangs that moved with the winds breath, his rattail grew down his neck and almost to his shoulders but was often hidden by his traveler's cloak. His limbs were now muscled and lean, designed for running through the forests. Mao also looked more grown up now that he was twenty-two, long dark hair tied in a martial ponytail, and his baggy clothes sagged over his strong muscles and thick arms. Yomi looked more feminine as he aged. His hair was golden brown and long, curled at the ends. He, too, grew thick muscles out of survival, but he was built more for speed like Chiko. At twenty-three, Yomi looked more grown up and mature then he ever was, the wisdom of the past years steeped into him like a rich tea. 

The three traveled down the eastern slopes near the forested area around the Great Divide. They had plans to visit Omashu for a few seasons, as it sounded like a good idea to Mao, who wanted to rest a while before wandering again. Chiko on the other hand argued against, and wanting to visit Midori again and keep to the regular routine. Mao disregarded his words made his decision final and Yomi agreed with the change as well.

As high summer approached, the trio needed to find another garden to raid. Lately it has been a past time for Mao to seek a nicely tended vegetable garden and rob it of its treasures. Yomi found it shameful but over the last four years, the three realized that food was hard to come by during the winter and also strangely in the summer. Much of the summer fruit had become bitter and hard to eat. Edible roots and tubers were common but Yomi liked variety and had been encouraging his family to eat different things. So using odd job money and money from panhandling, Yomi and Mao bought rice, miso and occasionally tofu if they could afford it. A vegetarian diet is hard to follow when you are impoverished. Still, the three managed what they could. But lately Mao had been sneaking in fish and turtle-duck into dishes for more complete meals. So far Yomi and Chiko haven't noticed the slight changes. Well Chiko at least; Yomi only seemed to look puzzled at the change of flavor, and he pretended not to care.

Mao decided he would raid another garden again.

"Hey what do you think about raiding a garden this afternoon brothers?" He suggested offhandedly as he started tightening his rucksack. Yomi had a worried look.

"I don't know Mao-brother, besides the obvious theft, we should be inconspicuous and not cause too much of a ruckus We almost got caught the last time." Mao took note to that but countered.

"We will inconspicuous, if we are fast and efficient don't dawdle too much. That's what nearly got us busted the last time. We will be in out and nobody will know." Yomi seemed to agree and didn't want to fight with Mao considering his temper. But Chiko decided he would speak up.

"It doesn't m-m-matter if w-w-w-we are qu-qu-quiet. We're going t-t-t-t-o get ca-ca-caught anyway. There a-a-a-re three of u-u-us we would b-b-be too obvious in-in-in a g-g-g-gard-d-en." Mao waved the comment aside and walked on. Yomi shrugged now knowing Mao will never changed his mind. And Chiko felt irritated at the whole situation.

"This is o-o-o-nly g-g-g-going t-t-too e-e-end up badly Mao-Brother."

The trio reached a small garden after walking for a few hours. It looked well-kept and quite fruitful. Squash, eggplant, daikon, napa cabbage, beans, carrots, lettuce, peppers, and broccoli. Mao rubbed his hands cheerfully as he walked over to the fence and looked around for an entry. Yomi didn't like where this was going. Chiko on the other hand was used this routine and didn't pay any attention. Mao walked around the perimeter and found out that the gate was locked. Not surprising. With a leap, Mao jumped over the gate and helped Yomi and Chiko over the gate.

"Just make this quick Mao, I hate doing this, stealing is wrong!" Yomi hissed in Mao's ear. Mao waved him aside and began picking string beans and peas. He took broccoli and eggplants as well as bell peppers and carrots.

"Hmmm the daikon looks ripe and oh rhubarb! I can cook that!" noted Mao as he harvested the vegetables and threw them in his sack. Mao got up and looked to Yomi and Chiko who were standing guard.

"Hey! Yomi, I found onions! Come over here!" called Mao as he showed him the green shoots. Yomi helped Mao unearth the onions and a few cloves of garlic, when Chiko shouted.

"P-p-p-eople c-c-coming!" Mao was alerted at the warning and took the veggies and handed them to Yomi. Mao was the first to spring over the gate and made a mad dash, followed by Yomi. Chiko, as he ran to follow his older brothers, tripped over his feet and sprawled into the fence. He watched as his brothers air-sprinted to safety. Chiko felt a shadow linger over him, like a certain dread. Chiko looked up to see the face of a very unhappy farmer.

"Oh no…Chiko! Where did he go too now?!" Yomi shouted when turned around to find out that his foster son was now missing. Mao's face blanched, as he figured that Chiko had already been caught. And at what might have happened they could only guess. Mao sighed and turned to Yomi with a worried look on his face.

"Looks like we need to head back and rescue our little bird," said Yomi dolefully. Mao nodded, though he had a bad feeling about this.

After steeling up their courage they walked back to the farmer's house. Mao knew they would have to find a new farm for food but maybe he could bribe his way into keeping the vegetables. Just as Yomi was about to knock, the door swung open with a very irked farmer waiting inside.

"So you're the hooligans that took my crop. Figures. Fortunately, I knew you were coming, Yomi, Mao," said the farmer to the pair of bewildered monks. The farmer stared at the boys and boys stared back. Then Yomi spoke:

"We are humbly sorry, O good farmer, we just need to eat to…." Yomi was cut off by the man who dragged them both inside. Yomi was shocked as was Mao, but when they saw Chiko sitting next to a young girl, the farmer explained.

"Apology already given by your little brother. Chiko told me that you're homeless air monks, just trying to get by. I don't mind giving a little, if you just asked for work. I would be fine with giving you some carrots or whatnot in exchange for some simple work. But stealing is wrong, and you lot should be ashamed for taking food that isn't yours, all that karma is going to build up. Now…old Suraj isn't a stingy man, I am actually pretty damn generous, you can give back all the veggies and take your brother and leave or you can stay here for the night work off your bad deeds." The girl looked at the brothers softly or seemed to be looking; her eyes were very distant. Yomi and Mao looked at each other silently before making their answer.

"Mao and I think that the latter option would be much better, we do feel guilty for stealing the vegetables. We just wanted food, but we will work off our debt for stealing your crop," replied Yomi with a somber tone. Suraj smirked and nodded, agreeing with Yomi and Mao's decision.

"That sounds fair now doesn't it, now you boys follow me. Your job isn't too hard, and if you work well I will let you stay in the barn tonight and share a bit of rice. I hope this serves as a lesson in honor and respect. I don't want to catch you and your brother in my fields again." Mao and Yomi bowed in shame, and without saying anything they followed Suraj to their tasks. Mao spoke up suddenly as they reached the back door.

"Hey want about Chi? What's his task? Doesn't he get punished?" Mao said with a tone of one who just got ripped off. Suraj crinkled his nose and spoke with an annoyed tone.

"His punishment was standing here, apologizing like an idiot, for his brother's theft as he was made to stand guard for them and taking the blame for it and saying it was his entire fault for not convincing you and generally beating himself up as you you're your escape. I'm glad at least that you had enough loyalty to at least come back for him. Now you come with me. Chiko is staying here and taking care of Mika, she is blind and Chiko is playing guide for her until you guys are finished. Now c'mon."

Yomi and Mao both looked at each other and felt a fresh wave of guilt wash over them. Not only did they not come right after him or wait, but they left Chiko to take the entire blame for the crime they committed. Yomi thanked Akash for having such mercy from a farmer and his daughter. Yomi looked at Chiko apologetically. Chiko seemed miffed but he hid it with a wry smile at Yomi as if saying _you deserved this, _with a cynical gleam in his eyes. The brothers followed Suraj outside leaving Chiko with Mika. After they left she spoke to Chiko in light, sunny voice.

"Told ya that they would come back. You need to give your friends a little more credit, Chi." Chiko rolled his eyes and slouched a bit on his stool. Mika could not see his actions but the groan that he made proved that he was still irked with his kin. She stood up and continued to talk.

"It's ok to be mad at them Chi, but you know, they did come back, and they accepted their fate. You don't have to hold a grudge you know." Chiko cleared his throat, and replied back in the same annoyed tone as expression showed.

"I-I-I kn-n-new that th-th-they would c-c-c-ome back, I jj-j-just w-w-was m-m-ad that I w-w-was dr-dr-draaaged along for th-th-th-this and Mao a-a-asking a-a-bout me. He's s-s-elfish al-always." Mika smiled and began looking for a pitcher of water. Chiko stood up to help her when she called back.

"It's ok, I can take care of myself, and I know where it is. But you need to give your brothers some grace. I'm sure they know that you can take care of yourself. After all, you seem quite mature." Mika did not see it, but Chiko grinned at that. In his newly deepening voice he spoke back, unease seeming to fill some parts of his stuttering words.

" Th-th-they kn-n-n-ow that I-I-I am an adult, b-b-but be-be-because of my-my-my lack of an a-a-arm they s-s-still t-t-treat me l-l-ike a little b-b-boy. I'm s-six-t-t-teen for S-s-spirits sake. A _man. _Yet they h-h-have t-t-to feel that they still have to t-tt-ake c-c-c-are of me!" Mika found the pitcher and poured a cup of water and sat back down. She reached up and felt Chiko's face. Chiko flinched at first but he let the girl feel and touch his cheeks, chin, and nose. But when she went for his left shoulder, Chiko pushed her hand away.

"I see, that part still hurts, not physically, but inside. You hate the fact that you don't have a left arm," she said. Chiko frowned deeply as she stabbed that part of his psyche. "You don't need to make an excuse; I know that you don't want to talk about it. But you know your missing arm doesn't make you a child or less of a man. It will give you strength. I know, because that is how I feel about my blindness, and you need to stop whining about what you don't have and be happy of what you do have." Chiko looked at her, irate.

"I d-d-do n-n-not wh-wh-ine. I g-g-grumpily a-a-argue," Chiko said pointedly to Mika who only giggled and resumed drinking her water. Chiko couldn't help but smile at her laughter. She was a refreshing person to talk to.

Meanwhile, in the hay fields, Suraj was working his new farm hands to the bone.

"After you're done with that, I need you to herd the pig-sheep to the other pasture, and help me harvest the peaches." Yomi and Mao grunted and continued to help Suraj cut the hay. Yomi used a bit of airbending to ease his work, Mao just grunted along feeling more bothered by the minute. Suraj gave the boys some water from the well as they continued to the next task of herding pig-sheep. At this point Suraj began to make conversation.

"So where are you all heading?" Mao remained silent as Yomi spoke up.

"To Omashu most likely. We might head to another town, but Omashu is large and might have an easier time to make a living there."

"It's better if say in a big city than a smaller town, we have been traveling for four straight years, and I think it's taking a toll on Chiko," Mao added. Suraj directed them to lead the livestock to the next field when he replied.

"I see, you think a city would be better than traveling? Well that might be your opinion, but maybe you should ask Chiko about what he thinks. He might not agree with you." Mao looked skeptical and rolled his eyes.

"And you think you know our little brother, right?" Suraj closed the pen and led the boys to the orchard where a few peach trees had their summer fruit on.

"I don't pretend to know him, but I know what it's like to carry a stigma. Seen by others a source of pain, my Mika feels like that every day." Yomi shook his head.

"No, Chiko doesn't feel like that. Not anymore, I mean, he used to feel inadequate around us. But now he knows that he doesn't have to try too hard to be independent." Suraj continued,

"Maybe, I might be reading him wrong, but if you are not even asking him where he does want to go. You are kind of _ignoring_ his opinion, like it doesn't matter. Of course I could just be reading this wrong but anyway. You guys are finished for tonight and the sun is getting ready to set. I'll show you where you guys are sleeping." Yomi felta sense of doubt as Suraj led him to the barn. Maybe all this time he had been discounting Chiko, treating him like his words, as jumbled as they were, did not matter. Yomi couldn't believe Suraj's claim made any sense. But yet through the years he had been only half listening to Chiko's warnings and complaints. Maybe if he had asked Chiko about getting food, they wouldn't have to drag him along to steal.

_All of this could have been avoided if we just listen to him. _Yomi was now feeling dismal. He walked into the barn and up into the loft where Chiko and Mika were waiting with blankets and a lantern.

"I hope this is reasonable, and we have some rice we can share for a meal," Mika spoke as Suraj helped lead her down.

"You guys stay here, understand? I'll get you guys something to eat if have any extra," said the old man. Mao and Yomi nodded as they joined Chiko up in the loft.

"So how was…umm, Mika right?" Yomi asked as Chiko nodded.

"She was o-o-okay. I liked her." Chiko didn't say anything else; he looked distant and subdued. Mao looked through a small knot in the roof as he waited for dinner.

"You know, I-I-I'm s-s-sixteen now." Chiko said scrunching up his nose and closing his eyes. "I should be an-an-an adult now. But I don't th-th-th-th-think you would re-c-con-ize it." Yomi and Mao looked at each other, and then at Chiko.

"Oh, I see what you mean. Sixteen is the age of manhood in the temples; most monks get their arrows at this time and are free to travel in caravans. Mao and I didn't, but I understand. I really do, you just want acknowledgement," Yomi spoke to Chiko, his voice gentle and quiet. He watched the flame from the lantern play along the deep shadows of Chiko's face. He wasn't a child any more, and in a sense he hadn't been since the attack. Yomi sighed and realized that he needed to stop excluding Chiko from the decisions that he and Mao made.

"So…we don't have any saffron robes or holy oil or purifying water. How should do your manhood ceremony?" asked Yomi. Mao spoke up finally with a snide joke.

"Just get him a girl, and get him laid. Then he would be a man." Mao snickered at his own joke. Yomi rolled his eyes, and sighed. Chiko replied back in the same sort of cynical tone.

"I don't n-n-need to fuck a-a-a-a woman to be a man. You d-d-didn't have to-to-to-to Mao." Yomi snickered at that while Mao glared and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever freak, you probably don't even know what I am talking about." Chiko leaned back and lifted an eyebrow.

"You think I d-d-don't know wh-wh-what sex is? Please…I h-h-h-ear you br-br-br-brag all the time about m-m-men you have t-t-topped," Chiko snarked back crinkling his face as he spat out the words. Mao didn't look shocked, but he was slightly interested.

"Not so innocent, are you. Well, looks like me and Yomi need to give you some credit then. But as for a ceremony I don't know, we could make him eat a hot pepper?" Mao suggested with a laugh. Yomi rolled his eyes. Chiko wrinkled his nose and shook his head.

"I have an idea. I have keeping this with me since the temple. I had in little pocket for protection but, Chiko, I think it's time you should have it. I think we have been ignoring you a lot lately. And I apologize for my treatment of you. Next time and forever we will ask for your opinion on where we go, what we eat and where we will sleep. I am sorry for ignoring you; I'm just used to the little child that wanted to do everything I did. I forgot about the man that I see before me, who wants to follow a different path occasionally," said Yomi. Chiko's cheeks turned red, as it looked like Mika was correct: his brothers did acknowledge him. Well they seemed to at least for now. The youngest monk looked up at Yomi who held something in his hand.

"Monk Tang gave this to me when I turned sixteen and I told him about my affair with Nami. This is mandala, or a cosmic wheel. It is a symbol of how we are all connected. I carried it in a pocket hidden, but now I want you to have it and wear it with pride." Chiko's eyes widened as Yomi showed him a rather large amulet with a beautiful and intricate design on it. It was carved from sandstone and dyed with elaborate colors. Chiko held his breath as Yomi tied the amulet around his neck with a strand of leather cord. Mao smiled in the dim light as Yomi spoke a quiet prayer to Chiko:

"_May the East Wind of Love be with you, May the West Wind of Wisdom be with you, May the North Wind of Battles be with you and May the South Wind of Prosperity be with you. In the name of Akash, Spirit of Heaven and Vayu, Mother to all, we recognize Chiko now a Man." _Chiko was very still and quiet after the makeshift ceremony. He looked down briefly to see Mika listening below.

"Mika? Wh-wh-what are you doing h-h-here?" Mika smiled and climbed up with a tray, which carried three bowls of rice.

"Sorry for interrupting, but I waited until you were finished." Mika handed the rice to the three with chopsticks. Mika grinned at Chiko who only blushed shyly. She didn't say anything. Chiko could feel her say _Congratulations. _Somehow he felt a strong link to her, a connection. As he took his bowl and with a flourish of his chopsticks, Chiko shouted. "Lets eat!"

**AN: Well I know you were expecting Bloody Hurricane but I am still debating where to put that. Still I figured this chapter was necessary for Chiko's growth and devolvement. Still we will still see adult!Chiko conflicts and kid!Chiko moments through the story. I want to thank readers and my beta for all his hard work editing. I love you Bob 3 **

**Now for a sight Omake, or extra I decided to throw in songs that sort have been a soundtrack to the story. Don't worry I am not going to list everything just few songs.**

**Song that make things of Travel and the Trio all around**

_**Open Road: David Arkenstone: **_**This is a great song for the Trio when they're in an open field, just running about.**

_**New Day: David Arkenstone: **_**Chiko needs to sing to this, it defintly is a good theme for the Trio**

_**When the Earth Sleeps: Deep Forest and Peter Gabriel: **_**This is defiantly the theme for the story. Just an uplifting beat and it's incredibly well rounded **

**Character themes**

_**Erase the Pain: Time is Up: **_**It has a doleful melody but very catchy, it seems to bring up images of Chiko as fully grown adult looking into the sunset recalling his life. Defiantly Chiko's theme.**

_**Om Shanti: Diane Arkenstone: **_**Slow, rhythmic and sad, it seems like a good song for Yomi. Defiantly something he could sit in a grove or in the temple while chanting "Om Shanti Om." **

_**Animal I have Become: Three Days Grace: **_**Something that isn't New Age…This song really shows Mao duplicity and almost beast-like survival instinct. The song **_**Storm by the Yoshida Brothers **_**is an excellent portrayal of Mao's emotions. **

**Never writing this long of an Author's Notes sorry. See ya next time. **


	6. Hurricane

Chapter VI

Hurricane

**AN: Some sexual diolouge nothing major though**

The trio began their journey once again as Suraj and Mika sent them off in the morning. Suraj told them that the several roads leading to Omashu would be risky this time of year because of bandits. Chiko and Yomi agreed it would be best to head east. However Mao, being stubborn, suggested that if they didn't dawdle and took the mountain paths and stayed off the roads they could reach Omashu quicker and with less trouble. Chiko wanted to argue but he kept his mouth shut. Even with his newly appointed manhood, Chiko wasn't a complete expert on land travel and felt that his opinion wouldn't be helpful. He walked alongside his brothers in the cool morning air. It was going to be hot and sticky meaning travel would be done mainly in shade. Chiko looked at the clear bright sky; he smiled, recalling flying on a bison in the summer sun, which brought up a memory of Ten-ten, Yomi's bison.

"I miss her," he said suddenly as he ducked under a branch. Mao made a noise and looked over his shoulder.

"Who?" he asked Chiko. Chiko looked up and sighed.

"Ten-ten, Mama B-b-bison." Yomi had a wry smile on his face at the memory of Ten-ten, knowing that she was probably dead. But he didn't state it. Chiko began humming. It was a simple tune but it was still pretty. Mao ignored the humming until Chiko started to sing. Yomi turned his head to catch the words.

_Going going, but never leaving, my heart is at the road_

_Further further, distance closing, but the horizon is far away_

_Going going, never stopping, I am the endless road._

_Forgetting forgetting, of the pain that hurts so much. _

Chiko's singing brought strong comfort to group. Even Mao seemed soothed by Chiko's singing. He was talented, but he was also untrained. Mao saw a grove nearby; it was near a creek and had lots of stones and firewood.

"Ah this looks nice. Chiko, unpack here, and help with camp." Chiko did what he was told, agreeing that this place was nice and had a nice patch of wild strawberries. Chiko threw down his bags and helped Yomi with setting up camp. He made the tents, gathered water, organized food, and helped Yomi with the fire pit. After everything was ready Chiko flopped down on a log and stretched his legs. Yomi had some squash given to him by Suraj that he was going to split and bake for the three to eat. Chiko watched Yomi prepare dinner as Mao looked at his jian, his eyes glazed in thought. Chiko, offhand, scratched his groin, looking to space. Yomi took the opportunity to smack his hand.

"Manners, little bird, don't scratch yourself in public," Yomi chided as he placed the squash in a pot near the fire. Chiko frowned and scratched his neck instead.

"Well th-th-those itch t-too you know. A lot, r-r-really." Yomi looked at Chiko and flicked a glance at Mao before whispering into Chiko's ear. Chiko jerked away.

"I don't ha-ha-have l-l-ice down there!" he said, looking offended. Mao started laughing loudly.

"Don't advertise Chi-bird!" Yomi tried to reclaim his dignity.

"Nothing to get angry at, Chiko. If it itches a lot maybe you should use some fleabane and wash more." Chiko frowned and looked embarrassed. He looked away before mumbling.

"I f-f-forgot h-h-air is e-e-verywhere." Mao laughed even more loudly and clapped his hands.

"Wow, brilliant, now we know why Chiko itches. Apparently he has found a forest between his legs." Yomi cuffed him in the back of the head.

"Be nice Mao, it was difficult for you too. Growing up is a painful process." Mao laughed and shook his head, polishing his sword.

"Painful as it is, it's funny as hell to watch someone else go through it. Puberty sucks huh Chi?" Chiko wasn't paying attention. He wanted to go into a hole and die right now.

After that interesting interlude back at camp, Chiko strolled into the forest for blackberries to snack on while dinner was cooking. As crude as Mao was, he was right. Puberty did suck. He went through most of major changes already. Still, he wasn't finished yet. Mao and Yomi just ended their changes, and Chiko knew that he had a ways to go. Snacking on blackberries, he thought about the awkward conversations he had with Yomi. It was always Yomi who talked to him about these things. One of those "talks" was when he was fourteen, during the "infamous" voice-cracking summer. When he asked Yomi about Nami and falling in love , bringing up the very awkward topic of one's "changes," Yomi of course decided it was time for the "talk;" the one that most monks get when they get their arrows and become adults in the temple. Mao had left the fire ring, leaving Chiko with his foster father, describing the one topic that still made him shudder to this day. Despite the uncomfortable conversation, Yomi was informative and helpful. It was just…embarrassing. Chiko shook his head of those thoughts, swearing that he would never bed anyone as long as he lived.

As his wandering took him to other parts of the woods, he stumbled over a log and found himself face to face with a skunkfox. Chiko stood up slowly, not wanting to upset it. The little skunkfox pounded his front paws and did a little handstand and sprayed Chiko with skunkfox stink. He screamed.

Mao was turning over some sweet potatoes in the fire when he heard Chiko's scream. Yomi and Mao got to their feet, horrified. But as soon as Yomi reached the glade were Chiko was. Mao made a loud exclamation of: "Wooooo HOO! Man! Chiko, wow I see you found a skunkfox." Mao coughed as he took a step back from his younger brother. Yomi coughed and doubled over, clutching his middle.

"Little bird, are you ok?" asked Yomi; Chiko frowned and pouted as he smelled to high heaven. Yomi suggested that Chiko should get back to camp. Then they would see what they could do with him there.

Chiko was taken back to the camp and placed far from the actual site. He sat, red-faced and positively flustered. Meanwhile the two older ones talked about what they wanted to do with Chiko.

"Well, do we have the tomatoes that Suraj gave us?" asked Mao, scratching his chin. Yomi appeared with a basket of tomatoes. "Yeah we still have them. Should we wash Chiko with the tomatoes?" Yomi inquired with a tilt of his head. Mao nodded and began peeling and juicing the tomatoes. Yomi gingerly walked over to Chiko and began undressing him, coughing and gagging a little.

"We need to bury these, Chiko. I am sorry, I know you liked that cloak but your clothes are ruined, Mao is going to bathe you in the tomato juice, and it will get rid of the smell." Chiko shucked off his travel cloak, which was his favorite piece of clothing, and also his brown tunic, trousers, sash and even his cotton fundoshi. Naked and shamed, Chiko cupped himself and glared at Yomi while at arm's length he took the clothes and buried them in the woods. Mao finished filling a large bucket with tomato juice and took a torn cloth and handed it to Chiko.

"Wash your body in this. Make sure you get everywhere. It will get rid of the smell," Mao said, holding his breath. Chiko snatched the cloth and dipped it in the slurry of tomatoes, and began to wash himself all over. He felt his cheeks go bright with awkwardness, rather than the tomato juice. Meanwhile, Yomi watched Chiko with an amused smile. Poor chi-bird, having to do this naked and with his family watching. He couldn't help but laugh and feel bad at the same time. Mao didn't watch. Chiko dumped the bucket on himself and then sat down feeling dirty and smelling like a bad salad.

As night began to fall upon the trio, Chiko's odor was gone. Yomi beckoned Chiko to sit with them.

"I think you have suffered enough. You need to get dressed again anyway. I think we got something extra from Midori this past winter. Oh here we go…um you will have to go without undergarments for a while since we don't have clean fundoshi for you." Chiko groaned as he walked over to the fire shivering and grateful that he didn't stink anymore. Mao looked up from eating and stared at Chiko. Chiko met his gaze. For nearly two minutes they stared at each other before Chiko cupped himself and crossed his legs. Mao sniggered and tilted his head.

"Oh please, it's not like we haven't seen it before," Mao chuckled as he ate his squash. Chiko flushed as he walked toward Yomi to get trousers and his tunic. "Besides, it's not like it's noticeable," Mao added as he licked his fingers, indicating he couldn't see much of anything. Chiko took it wrong.

"Mine's bigger than yours!" Chiko shouted, peeved at Mao. There was a long pause before Yomi started laughing, covering his face. Mao had an odd look, and blinked before asking.

"What? You've compared?" Chiko looked taken aback at first before replying.

"Well…when we bathe I have seen yours and I-…" Mao cut him off

"Ok, ok, sorry I asked. Can we please change the conversation? Its kind awkward to talk about _penis size _with people I consider my _siblings." _Chiko cheeks turn a very bright shade of pink. He was now fully dressed. He couldn't help but be a tad immature.

_Penis…hehe I forgot how funny that word is. _Chiko mused to himself as he munched on some squash.

Finished with the squash, Chiko looked into the embers of the dying fire and put his hand near to warm himself. Yomi looked half asleep and Mao seemed deep in thought. Chiko thought about his days of travel and also about his brothers. He smiled fondly, thinking of Mao and Yomi whose tenderness and comfort and even silliness brought him joy and happiness. Of all the things he treasured, he treasured his brothers the most. He turned to look at Mao and tilted his head.

"Mao-br-rother? What do you v-v-alue most in your l-l-ife?" asked the younger bender of the one polishing his sword again. Mao looked at Chiko and blinked before responding.

"Well I don't know. I guess I value my life, and freedom, as well as the open road and good weather." Chiko nodded, feeling the warmth of the fire in front of him. Mao stopped polishing and spoke again.

"I value you guys as well. I guess now, thinking about it, I care a lot about you and Yomi. Maybe that's why I polish my sword every day and keep it close. Because if I hold on to this I can protect you. You are worth protecting." Chiko grinned at his reply. Mao was very distant person. He didn't outright state that he loved his brothers, like Yomi did. Instead he preferred acts of service and guardianship over words. It was this kind of tangibility that confirmed for Chiko that Mao really did care about him. Even though he teased, mocked and badgered Chiko, he did care about him. His watching and guarding was proof of that.

Falling asleep, Chiko had a series of nightmares. These were the same old fiery, dark nightmares that plagued Chiko, filled with old memories and stale emotions. In all Chiko had an uncomfortable sleep. This of course led to a very grumpy morning for the air child. Cleaning up camp and preparing for the long road to Omashu, Chiko did nothing but scowl and frown. Yomi noticed his grumpy attitude but did not start a fight with him. He noticed that if he let Chiko work it out on his own, the clouds of his mood would disperse and he could be his normal, sunny self. Mao ignored him as well, knowing that restless nights often cause this and that once Chiko relaxed and found peace on the road he would stop being so overcast. However this wasn't going to be a peaceful day.

Chiko was constantly bugging Mao and starting arguments. If he was grumpy he had to make everyone else sour too. Yomi had to correct him dozens of times. It was getting old very fast.

"Chiko for the last time, If I catch you bugging Mao again I will punish you. Stop goading him." Chiko stuck out his tongue and obstinately ignored Yomi's warning as he paused to pester Mao again with more irritating questions and comments. It started from Chiko telling Mao to catch up because he was walking so slow then it became a volley of insults. The negative energy was thick like a cloud of gnats. Mao retorted with something harsh, Chiko snarked back with a witty insult. Despite his stutter he could verbally fence with the best of them and Mao was getting frustrated with Chiko's insolent remarks. He wasn't the little child he could pick on anymore. Chiko was starting to have a bite of his own. Yomi noticed this as well and took to his warning seriously. Stopping, he whirled around and thrust an apple at Chiko and said:

"Eat! And keep silent!" Chiko frowned and ate the apple, glowering at his older brothers. Mao unfortunately didn't enjoy the silence and the attempt of peace. Instead he found it opportune to make a comment on Chiko.

"So you finally clammed up. 'Bout time you knew your place." Chiko frowned and shot back between bites.

"Oh? What's yours? On yy-y-your knees, s-s-servicing?" Mao growled; Chiko was wandering into waters that were rather personal. Yomi couldn't help but sigh. Not only was the weather starting to get cloudy, but the approaching storm was resonating with the continuing fight behind him. He didn't even bother to try to stop it now. Mao laughed harshly.

"What does a virgin know about it, huh? Do you like to watch, pervert?" Chiko choked on a piece of apple. _How dare he?!_ Chiko's cheeks were flushed pink. Mao took it as sign that he was right.

"Ooooh, so it looks like our little bird is a voyeur. Who do you like to watch? Did you spy in the grottos during the festival? Did you like watching the men do it?" Chiko's cheeks deepened in color. He didn't spy on anyone, but the topic and the thoughts of the orgies in the hidden parts of the temple made him uncomfortable. He never thought about his sexuality. It was topic that brought a myriad of emotions and Mao poking at it with his abrasive lewdness wasn't helping.

"Knock it off M-m-mao! I d-d-d-didn't do that. I-…" Chiko stopped talking. This whole conversation was his fault. He regretted bringing it up. Mao watched Chiko droop his head and stare at the ground. Mao didn't bother to continue seeing now that he defeated the smartmouth.

After the argument, Chiko was strangely subdued. Yomi thought it was just because talking about sex was very uncomfortable for him, and every time it was even vaguely mentioned he would get very quiet. Even though Chiko started the topic of sex, Yomi figured that Chiko wasn't expecting it to be twisted on him. In the end, though, they stopped fighting, but now an uncomfortable silence and energy had settled on them. And the storm that was brewing now broke.

Thunder crackled as they walked down a hill. Chiko flinched and covered his ear. Mao noticed the fear in Chiko's eyes but didn't comment on his astraphobia. They continued on like this until Yomi stopped. His heart began to race. _Someone was following them! _Mao noticed this too and stopped. The airbenders looked around and heard laugher as people emerged from the tall grass that they were wading through. _Bandits! Dammit! _

"Lookit whut we found, three little monkies wanderin' around the woods. You lost little monkies?" a thick voice asked tauntingly. Chiko cowered behind Yomi as Mao walked up with his hand on his sword. The men laughed. They all looked heavyset and dirty. The leader wore a mask and had a t'ai chi sword on his hip. His mask depicted the _tengu. _Helooked at the brazen Mao.

"Give up your money and possessions." Two other bandits looked to be earthbenders as they got into their positions. Mao spat on the ground. The three were so into their conversation that they totally didn't notice that they were being hunted. Now caught, the brothers were in big trouble. But Mao wasn't going to give up a single thing.

"We're impoverished travelers. Go raid a merchant carriage," Mao called to the Tengu-masked. The leader drew his sword and pointed at Mao.

"Fah! Don't tell us who steal from! GET HIM!" The bandits rushed forward. Yomi already had his staff out and ordered Chiko to get behind him. The youngest screamed and grabbed the hem of his foster father and buried his face into the robe.

"Yomi! I don't w-w-want to die!" screamed the bender, terrified. Mao unsheathed his jian and did the only thing he knew that he could do: fight back.

The earthbenders threw boulders at Yomi in an attempt crush him and Chiko. Seeing the branch of ash tree he grabbed Chiko's collar and vaulted into the branches as he fended off the bandits with blasts of air from the staff. Chiko did his best with gale-like kicks knocking a few of them down.

Mao was busy with Tengu-mask. The clang of their swords resonated as lightning danced around them and the sound of thunder, like drums, accompanied their bloody and dangerous duet. Mao was fast and parried blows left and right. He kept Tengu-mask on his toes as he used gusts of air to trip him. Thunder rang like an ominous gong as a downpour broke and doused the men. Yomi and Chiko screamed in terror as the men were ramming down the tree trying to knock down the airbenders. Mao heard their desperate and horrified pleas. He could feel the terror as he realized their lives could simply be snuffed out this very night. It awoke a very primal and terrible side of Mao. He didn't parry Tengu-Mask's attacks anymore; instead he became more offensive with his strikes and blows. He was relentless as he continued to fight back with hate, anger and a hungry need to protect what little he had. Tengu-Mask knew something had changed in his opponent. Mao roared a terrible battle cry as he swung his sword in upstroke using a focused edge of air on the jian, severing his opponent's windpipe and jugular. Blood spilled, soaking the ground. The leader was dead; the bandits heard his surprised death-cry and turned to stare into the stormy eyes of a very angry nomad. The bandits felt a deadly gust of air wrap around them. In the blink of an eye Mao descended on each off them in a merciless and precise motion; he killed everyone with well-placed slashes on each of their throats. And that was the end of it. Yomi and Chiko got out of the tree and stared at Mao. Silence passed between them as Chiko stared at the mess and groaned.

"Yomi I don't f-f-feel g-g-ood." Yomi stroked his cheek and quietly said.

"I know, it's ok songbird… it's over" It was raining hard and soaking everyone, and then they heard a strangled sound and a whimper. Yomi looked up to Mao, of all things _crying;_ the elder bender walked over and touched Mao's shoulder but Mao pulled away.

"I don't want your sympathy! I know what I did. I was just so scared and angry and full of rage I just _lost it. _I am not a killer Yomi, please understand, I am not a killer." Yomi heard another thunder clap and streaks of lightning tore through the air. Yomi felt sorrow, guilt and pity. Mao, normally so brave, stoic and proud was a sobbing heap on the bloody grass. Chiko walked over and looked at Mao and at his mentor and caregiver. He understood that Mao felt so weak now, and so sorry. Chiko walked over and said simply

"I forgive you b-b-rother."

**AN: And finally we've finished Part one of Brothers of the Typhoon…yes 1-6 is part one, no don't give that look. Part one was Transformation Part two is Generations. So whats next? Well the Trio meet some waterbenders, get really, really drunk. Chiko has his first kiss, with someone he least expected and the trio find out…that they are not alone. So hopefully I haven't bored out your brains yet D Kudos to my Beta and readers. **


	7. Airbenders in Town

Chapter VII

Airbenders in Town

Since the bandit attack during the storm, everything around the Air trio had become quite still. Mao barely said a word and Yomi and Chiko didn't talk about it. It became one of the taboo subjects in the group. It wasn't exactly forbidden per se—it was just…not polite to mention it. It was the same with the attack on the temple, Nami's death, and the war; there were some things that trio didn't want to talk about. After a while, the air became less stuffy and an unspoken and mutual sense of forgiveness and peace returned. For a while after the rampage Mao did nothing but chant "I am sorry" over and over into the night, asking for some ghost of the dead to forgive him. But after a week of this behavior he more or less returned to normal. Or some form of it. The trio didn't dwell on what happened. It happened and that was that.

As the days went on, the summer solstice arrived unceremoniously with an increase of mosquitoes, gnats, biteyflies, wasps, scorpionbees, and sweatflies. The trio began to loathe bugs in every incarnation. Chiko hated biteyflies the most, aptly named because they bite. Hard. Chiko spent a very uncomfortable evening when one of said-insects decided that the boy's inner thigh was a nice place to grab a meal. Dangerously close to a specific and private area, Chiko was bitten, and thus began the dance-of-immense-pain. After a cold water compress between his legs and long session of stuttered curses, Chiko vowed that he would squish every biteyfly that came anywhere near his thighs.

Because of the bugs, the trio had to constantly check for lice and ticks as well as fleas, and to make sure to cook their food thoroughly to avoid digestive vermin. If Chiko hated anything more than biteyflies, it was a tapeworm. Still, as the days wore on, Chiko learned that communing with nature wasn't all bad. You just needed a lot of fleabane to cope.

Dawn graced the oiled cloth tent and tarp that the trio used as shelter during the nights. All three slept together with Chiko normally in the middle. Even though they woke up in interesting positions, they normally didn't start out that way. This particular morning Chiko was only in his loincloth and sleeping with his back halfway across Yomi's stomach and his right leg draped over Mao's back. A spot of saliva fell on Yomi's middle as Chiko tried to steal a few more minutes of sleep. Mao's snoring prevented that.

The maimed bender rolled off Yomi and sat up. Yawning and stretching his thin and bug-bitten torso, Chiko began his ritual of getting decent. He stood up and rummaged through the bags, getting soap, a fresh hanfu and trousers, and a loincloth. He smacked his lips; the sound of the waterfall and chirping birds did nothing to stir or rouse the airbender from his sleepy haze. Instead it just made him grouchier. Wading into the cool creek, Chiko stripped off his loincloth and hissed as he waded in deeper to wash up.

Mao woke up next, his hair in a brilliant display of bed-head. He yawned loudly as he got up and walked down the creek and pulled off his clothes. "Mornin' Chi," was his greeting to the freezing airbender. Chiko grumbled something as he crawled out of the creek and air dried himself. Yomi woke up last, and began washing his face and combing his tangled hair. Mao was still bathing, and Chiko was looking for a razor. Yomi began making breakfast as Mao, now clean, stepped out of the creek to get dressed again.

Chiko was shaving off the growing stubble on his chin. For a while, Chiko had a moustache and a goatee as a novelty, but later he shaved it off, no longer liking the itchy facial hair. Yomi and Mao shaved as well, though they only started recently. Washing off the razor, Chiko walked to get a clay bowl of fruit and porridge, while Mao and Yomi discussed what to do next.

"Ba Yin is nice little town, but what we know about it is next to nothing. We should be cautious and on guard, Mao. We should get more food there too," advised Yomi as he finished breakfast. Chiko sat down and ate a little. Mao had the maps out and was looking over the terrain.

"I know, Yo-brother, we should be careful. However, if we act too suspicious or guarded, that's only going to draw attention," pointed out Mao.

Yomi frowned and added, "True, but if we don't watch our backs, we could run into something nasty. We should be alert and observant of our surroundings. We don't want to be caught by the Fire Nation with our pants down." Chiko had to think about what Yomi said before he realized that he was using an idiom. Blinking, Chiko tossed in his two cents.

"I a-a-a-agree with Yomi, but Mao has a p-p-point, too. If we act like something is-is-is wr-wr-wr-wrong then we're only going inv-v-vite trouble. I say we act like w-w-what we appear. Earth Kingdom d-d-wellers. We blend in-in-in well, we don't have to be w-w-worried about b-b-being caught." Yomi looked thoughtful for a moment and nodded. Chiko was right; they should just play it cool. Smiling fondly, he ruffled the youngest's hair.

"You're turning into quite the man, Chiko."

Leaving camp and only taking what they needed, they headed to Ba Yin to get supplies and to take in the town. News was also good and just as valuable to food and supplies. It was how the trio knew where the Fire Nation was and where to go to avoid them. However, the three didn't know anything about Ba Yin or the surrounding villages. They got quite a surprise when they reached town sometime around noon. Yomi gawked at the Fire Nation flag and the presence of military personnel. There was mutual "oh damn" feeling as the trio casually walked to the gate.

A guard looked at them suspiciously and asked, "Where you are from? Do you have identification?" Yomi gulped but Mao pulled out a small scroll and handed it to him. The guard looked at the pass Midori made for them, stating that they were from Mu Ten and were her family. The guard handed the pass back to Mao and nodded. "Enjoy your stay, boys, keep out of trouble." The trio entered the now-colony of the Fire Nation with a sense of dread.

The they found the village to be a juxtaposition of Fire Nation order and Earth Kingdom diversity and variety. It turned out that Ba Yin merged with the other nearby communities and became the Colony of Fazul, named after the general who took it over a year and a half before. The trio sighed as they felt awkward in a place they should have done their research on. Still, they were camouflaged and nobody should be able to pin them as nomads. As he walked down the street, Chiko's eyes widened when they found a small bookshop. Chiko squealed in delight. He hadn't read a good book in years. This was an opportunity, indeed. Chiko strolled in with his brothers behind him, bouncing on his toes.

"Please, Yomi! C-c-an you buy me a book! P-p-p-lease!!" Chiko begged, tugging Yomi's hanfu.

He sighed and said in a rather annoyed voice, "Later, Chi. We can buy you a book later."

Mao found a scroll on sword katas that he could use with his jian. Yomi was looking at a book on herbs and edible plants in the Earth Kingdom. Chiko was meandering around as the store clerk watched them, hoping they would actually buy something. Chiko was hoping for a nice collection of children's stories or maybe a book on adventurers and brave warriors. He missed the old tales in the temple. An ache of his childhood hit him as he walked about. Chiko hoped for a nice collection of children's stories or maybe a book on adventurers and brave warriors. He missed the old tales in the temple. He walked over to Chiko and tapped his left shoulder. Chiko whirled around, and faced the store clerk. A potbellied man with a thin mustache and oily hair, watched them, hoping they would actually buy something. An ache of his childhood hitting him as he walked about, Chiko whirled around to face him.

"Can I help you find something, dear boy?"

Chiko was going to ask if he had stories about Avatar Kyohru, or if he carried The Heart of Heaven, which was a collection of airbender stories and parables told in the temples and caravans. Chiko knew that someone wrote them all down and even made copies. He found one in the southern temple a long time ago.

But now that he thought about it, it would cause a lot of awkward follow-up questions, so he asked,

"Do you have anything ab-b-b-bout the different sp-sp-spirits in the Earth K-k-k-kingdom or an ad-ad-adventure st-st-story?" The clerk looked at him oddly for moment before smiling.

"Oh yes, I think we have something you might like. So you like a good adventure story, a nice epic, what a nice child you are, we just got a bunch of these from the homeland, you might like them." The paper-bound book the clerk handed him both horrified and oddly amused Chiko. The book was called The Tale of the Sun Bright Brothers and the Demon Priests of Air. He looked at the cover, which had a horrible image of two firebenders fighting an ugly-looking monk with red eyes, bloody arrow tattoos, and a forked tongue. Chiko flipped through the pages, finding a portrayal of the Air Nomads as monstrous child-eating creatures and the "Sun Bright" brothers who were blessed by Agni to stop the hideous fiends from devouring "Agni's children." The whole story was nothing more than Fire Nation propaganda, and Chiko couldn't help but smirk and snicker at it. It was hilarious and, at the same time, terrible. He put down the book and shook his head.

"No thanks, sir."

The clerk walked back to the desk as Chiko found a very torn copy of The Hogmonkey King. This was the jackpot of folk stories he was looking for; he picked it up as Yomi went to purchase a book on edible and medicinal plants.

"Did you find something nice, songbird?" Yomi said as he turned around, Chiko showed him the torn book, and Yomi bought them both. Mao didn't buy anything, but looked at the propagandized children's stories on a shelf by the clerk's desk.

"Hey, Yomi, look at this," Mao called out as Yomi was about to leave. He walked back to Mao and picked up a copy.

He flipped through the pages as the clerk said, "That came from the homeland a month ago. It's a favorite for little boys, and I was trying to get your brother to buy one." Yomi placed it back on the self as he shook his head.

"We don't have the money to get another book. We need to get food. I am sorry." The clerk sighed and leaned back in his chair.

In the afternoon, lunch was a bowl of ramen and a few apples. Yomi did some shopping as Chiko strolled down the streets. He told Chiko to meet him at the gates at dusk, reminding him to pay attention to the position of the sun; however, Chiko was soon distracted as he found a group of Earth Kingdom boys playing some sort of game. Their golds and bright greens clothing caught his attention. As the five boys kicked around an animal skin ball, Chiko sat on a rock and watched them. It looked like a casual game of soccer. Chiko began to see the patterns and techniques used by the boys, and when one scored a goal everyone jumped up and down and congratulated each other.

One boy around Chiko's age, with brown eyes and curly hair turned to him.

"Hey, kid, you want to play with us?" Chiko nodded as he swung to his feet. The curly-haired kid was wearing short trousers and a bandana. He walked up to Chiko and held out his hand.

"You're new aren't you? I'm Kang Lei, welcome to Ba Yin. You are staying for a while?" Chiko nodded shyly. Kang Lei beckoned his friends over

"Let me introduce you to the gang," Kang pointed to a tall kid with short black hair. "That's Shen, and his little brother is Huan; over there is Bo Qin and Li Fen. What's your name?"

Chiko didn't like new people. With a timid voice, he said, "I'm Ch-ch-Chiko…Nice to m-m-meet you." He shook Kang's hand and stood up.

Shen looked him over. "Hey, you're pretty tall and you got good legs. He'll be great next game." Chiko tapped the ground nervously with his foot and looked at his left side. He felt useless without his arm, but he noticed that for this game no arms were necessary. Bo spoke up and pointed at Chiko.

"Hey, do you need to know how to play?" Chiko shook his head and explained.

"Nah, I've w-w-watched you play. It's e-e-e-easy. I can learn f-f-fast." Bo clapped him on the shoulder.

"Okay, new guy is with me and Huan. Kang Li and Shen are one team. Okay?" Chiko nodded as he got on Bo and Huan's side. Bo shouted to a little girl who was playing with dolls and chalk.

"Jiao, you need to toss the ball up, okay?"

The little girl nodded and picked up the ball, "Okay, get w'edy. One, two fwee!" She placed the ball in the middle and ran from the pitch, shouting "Go!" Kang lunged forward and scooped up the ball with his right foot and made a steady drive to the goal. But Chiko caught up and intercepted the ball, moving it the other way. As Shen ran after him, Chiko suddenly passed it to Bo." Bo kicked to the goal and got a point. Chiko, Bo, and Huan cheered.

"Wow! Chiko, you're a natural! Did you play this before?" Bo exclaimed. Chiko shrugged.

"Once…or a f-few times when we p-p-pass villages. I learn b-b-y watching." Huan patted him on the back and said,

"I figure someone lucky like you would show up! We need a boost. Kang Lei keeps dominating." Kang rolled his eyes.

"Are you girls done yet? Let's play." The game started back up again. Chiko noticed that Kang was very controlling with the ball, but Chiko was aggressive as well. : He did a trick with balancing the ball on his head. Then he dropped it on the ground, passing it to Huan, who drove it with his feet toward the goal. Yet, as if out of nowhere, Li suddenly appeared to steal the ball. Taking it back across the yard to his own goal, he successfully scored his team a point. Despite the fact Chiko's team led for most of the game with three points, Li's team was actually the first to reach five, winning them the game. Their victory was largely due to Kang's determination and skill. The kids congratulated Chiko as a "good player" and a natural.

Kang walked to a small bridge and the others followed, including little Jiao. They all sat together and played in the creek, some splashing in the clear water and some sitting in the shade. Chiko watched the water flow as he thought about the kids he met. They were so welcoming and kind. They didn't mention his stutter or his stump. They let him play without asking questions. It was very comforting to be accepted like that.

He looked at Kang, who was splashing in the water with Bo. He smiled and said clearly,"Thank you, Kang." Kang Lei looked up and waved it aside.

"Aww, it's okay, you don't have to thank me. We needed another player, that's all. Don't think about it."

Chiko shook his head. He spoke again, "For not teasing me. Y-y-you didn't laugh at-at-at my s-stutter or s-s-stare at my left side; I th-th-thank you for that." He looked at everyone. Bo, who now was sitting next to Chiko, shrugged.

"Why should we tease you? You didn't do nuthin' and I've seen kids and grown-ups without legs or arms. It's no big deal. You could still play with us." Li Fen climbed a plum tree and picked a few for everyone. "My big brother Ren Shu lost his leg last year. He hates it. He's an earthbender and he can't bend well because of it. He's thinking about making himself a fake stone leg…uhh, Huan, what is it called again?" Li Fen asked, Huan looked up from his nap in the shade.

"It's called a prosthetic limb, doofus." Li nodded.

"Yeah, that. Why don't you get a pros-sta-tick, Chiko? It would be less noticeable, and it'd be a cool trick to scare people with it." Li tucked his arm in his shirt and ran around with a stick protruding from his sleeve. Kang shook his head in annoyance.

"Li, don't hurt yourself," Kang said. Chiko shrugged absently, not really liking the idea of a wooden arm. Jiao, who had been playing with her dolls and picking flowers, gave one to Chiko.

"How did you looth your arm, Chi-to? Did it hurt real bad?"

Bo made a harsh Shhh! " Jiao, you don't ask that! It's impolite." Jiao's big brown eyes softened at the chastisement.

"I'm sowwy, Chi-to, I don't want to hurt your fweelings," she said shyly. Chiko laughed and tucked the flower in her hair.

"You don't have to ap-ap-polo-lo-gize. It's okay, Jiao, you're c-c-curious, nothing wr-wrong with that." Jiao brightened and began to play with her dolls again. They all turned to see if he would answer Jiao's question. Li prompted him again.

"Chiko, you don't have to, but if it's ok, tell us how you lost your arm."

Chiko curled up and tucked his legs in. He looked at Kang and everyone and whispered, "You swear to your s-s-spirits never ever to-to-to t-t-ell anyone about w-w-w-what I am going to-to-to-to tell you. Swear it!" Kang motioned to his friends to keep quiet, before edging closer to him. Kang spat on his hand and held it out.

"I swear on the name of Hei Bai, the guardian of the forest, not to repeat this. Y'all better do the same," he said, looking over his shoulder to his friends, who also swore never, ever to tell. Chiko shook Kang's hand. Slowly he began to retell the story of what happened.

Chiko decided it was time to go back in time. Back to that night, when the bison fell, when the burning of the temple could be seen for miles, when he could smell the burnt flesh of his brothers. It was time to confront this, and go forward. For long years, he never spoke about that night with his brothers. Instead, he dwelled in those memories and each night he returned to die over and over. It was time to move on.

"I don't know h-h-how to start…but I re-remember who woke me f-f-first. It was Yomi. He w-w-woke me and screamed 'We're under attack!' smelt the f-f-fire, I smelt the burnt b-b-b-bodies, I saw the bodies of th-those people I knew. I was r-r-running I don't know wh-where; I just wanted to r-r-run from the-the-the attack! I heard screams. I c-c-could see my family f-f-fighting and dying. And I saw one." Chiko was shaking and his voice was unsteady, but there was a hidden determination. Kang wanted to lay a hand on him but knew that would just startle him, so he let Chiko continue.

"He looked at me. I was ch-ch-child. A scared little b-b-b-boy. It didn't matter to him. I pushed a b-b-b-boy out of the w-w-way as the s-s-soldier's spear c-c-came down on my arm. I felt it. It b-b-burned, j-j-just like fire. I t-t-tried to scream, nothing came out. I lay on the g-g-g-round. And all I c-c-c-could think was why? W-w-why are the s-s-spirits doing this t-t-to us? What d-d-did we do wrong? And then h-h-he came, he p-p-picked me up and c-c-carried me to my b-b-brothers and w-we got away. I c-c-can feel it now s-s-sometimes. My arm. It's l-l-like it's there b-b-but it hurts."

Silence passed between the group; all of them just stared at Chiko, dumbfounded. Kang Lei looked at the running water and sighed.

"Wow, Chiko…it took guts to recall all of that. You're pretty brave, you know?" Bo frowned and said.

"Sounds like a lot of our stories. Villages being raided and burned down. I'm sorry, Chi, it must been a pain to remember all that. I know Shen tries to forget how his village got burned down." Shen huffed, and shrugged. "It was a long time ago, and it wasn't Fire Nation, it was just normal bandits. Still, tragedy is tragedy. Point is, we all got fucked in the ass because of this war."

"Shut it! My little sister is right there; watch your mouth!" Bo smacked him on the shoulder. Huan laughed and stood up to get another plum.

"Well, despite the war, we should be grateful that we are not dead. You know? Sh-I mean stuff could be worse, we could be all dead like the Nomads. Mom says that they're all gone thanks to the Fire Nation. They killed them all." Jiao looked up and frowned, pulling her lip in a cute pout.

"Why would the Fire Nation do somefing so mean?" Huan was going to say something but Chiko spoke first.

"Because they w-w-want the Avatar, Jiao. It's h-h-his fault this w-w-war even started." Everyone looked at him again. Kang and Shen nodded.

"Mom says it's both their faults. Roku and Aang. Roku didn't prevent it when the Fire Nation started to have colonies on the coast. And Aang did nothing, either."

Chiko realized, despite his confession, they didn't know that he was an Air Nomad. They all thought he was Earth Kingdom villager. Finding it fascinating, he said, "Laying the N-n-n-nations into the hands of a ch-ch-child is a f-f-foolish thing to do. Aang maybe is a g-g-god but neverthel-l-less he is still a child. And he r-r-reacted the same as all ch-children do. With fear. Yet, I'm s-s-still angry. He put h-h-himself before his people. He was a s-s-spoiled brat wh-who put h-h-himself first." The other kids nodded and regarded Chiko's words with a sort of quiet and mutual understanding. Some regarded his words with awe. Leaving the world into the hands of little boy was a foolish thing to do. A child cannot save a world on the cusp of war.

The sun started to set and Chiko got up to head to the gate. He said goodbye to his new friends. Kang Lei started to follow him.

"Hey! Hey, Chi, wait up for a second." Chiko was away from the group and heading back to the main streets when Kang caught him. Chiko turned to face the boy with the bandana. "When you talked about Aang the Avatar, the tone in your voice…it sounded like you knew him. You sound hurt, like your best friend stabbed you in the back."

Chiko grimaced. So he was caught. He looked into Kang's eyes and whispered low, "Please don't t-t-tell your friends what I'm t-t-telling you." Kang nodded, feeling the maimed boy's hesitation.

"Kang…I lost my a-a-arm at the Southern A-a-air Temple. My brothers and I a-a-are survivors of the massacre. I am Air N-n-omad." The confession felt raw and painful, as if Chiko was completely naked in front of Kang. The boy looked at Chiko with a sense of amazement.

"I… I thought, but I never really realized. Gods…gods. You did know Aang." Kang sighed and turned around.

"Take care, Chiko." Chiko understood his reaction.

It was like seeing a dead man come back to life.

**AN: Well we've finally got Chapt 7 done, Chapt 8 is coming up. I do want to thank two very special people. First is Bob aka Nephandi who was my first beta and been with the boys since chapt 2 then second person I want to thank is PetetheChameleon, who now is my second beta (my beta beta lol) to help edit and grammar check my fic without either of their advice, encouragement and friendship, I would have given up a long time ago. Thanks boys! Also I want to recommend reading "The Pipa Player" by PetertheChameleon. It's the adventures of a Fire Avatar named Hikoshu, it's an awesome fic for anyone that like OCs. **

**Bard Child. **


	8. Problems with Peach Wine

Chapter VIII

Problems with Peach Wine

**An: this is a pretty short chapter…this was more for fun than plot.**

As the summer wore on, the Air Trio headed to Omashu. It was the plan to get there before the start of the Major Heat, and Mao made sure of that by double-checking his maps, now receiving updated ones, and taking the safest roads possible. There was a town up ahead that Mao wanted to reach; it was known for a shrine to the spirit of the mountains and keeper of secrets, here heard of it when it was Ba Yin. He was looking forward to see the Shrine of Baí Zé.

Late in the day, the trio reached the Haku village and began meandering around the small village. Yomi noticed that the many of the shops and stores were advertising the shrine, even selling souvenirs. Chiko seem uninterested at the small soapstone statues of the Baí Zé or the claims that the prayers or offerings to him could heal the sick and even raise the dead. Yomi seemed amused by it, however, as he picked up a red jade statue. The Baí Zé had the face of an old man and the body of an ox. There were horns down his back, three on the face, and three eyes on the right and left sides of his body. Smirking, he placed down the mountain god and tugged on Chiko's shirt. It was time to leave the shop.

"It's nice to see people so devoted to their gods," stated Yomi as they walked up mossy steps to the shrine. Chiko rolled his eyes.

"They s-s-s-seem s-s-s-superst-st-stitious to me," he replied as they climbed up.

"Probably, but it wouldn't hurt to see what's up at the shrine anyway," Mao said as they climbed up one more flight before reaching the top of the sacred shrine. The three stared at the elaborate temple shrine. People where chanting and prostrating to the sacred carving on the hillside. A priest walked up to the boys and held out a basket with a few coins in it.

"Please, to worship the Baí Zé, you must leave an offering." Mao was ready to argue, but Yomi dropped a copper piece before moving forward. As the other two were to follow, though, the priest stopped them again. Yomi huffed and dropped two more copper pieces before Chiko and Mao followed.

A bell chimed and those that were praying rose and left. The priest chuckled. "You just missed evening prayers, young ones." Chiko shrugged and walked up to the great carving, but he did not bow; he only sighed and tilted his head to see it better. Yomi and Mao joined him, also to marvel at the Baí Zé.

"It's n-n-n-nothing s-special, really. Just…just a stone c-c-carving. I don't see why p-p-people make it a h-h-h-huge deal. D-d-didn't the m-m-monks say idols and icons w-w-will wear away but the l-l-lesson that the spirits t-t-teach will always s-s-stay?" Chiko asked as Mao slinked away with a fox's grin. Yomi turned to watch him leave before replying.

"I think it's a reminder, Chiko. I think they worship what the Baí Zé represents, not the carving. Didn't we bow at the icons of Pabu and Akash? Or light incense for the Four Winds and Vayu?" Yomi asked to Chiko as a stray breeze ruffled Chiko's empty sleeve.

"We are f-f-fools, then, to trust in s-s-statues. The spirits d-d-d-did not prot-tect us; we are f-f-fools for thinking th-th-they do now." Hearing Chiko's declaration made Yomi's heart heavy. However, he didn't want to argue with him. Chiko had a point. Where were their spirits? Where were any of the gods that they prayed to on that night and so many others? Had they died with their followers or did they simply watch the drama unfold here in the mortal world? Mao came back with that same puckish grin. Yomi lifted an eyebrow as they left the shrine; the sun was setting and they needed to get food and shelter.

The three found a tavern that had cheap rooms for the night. Mao paid for one room and they sat a table away from a crowd of people. Mao left for a minute and return with small cups and a ceramic bottle. Yomi's eyes widened.

"Peach wine?! Mao? Are you crazy? We don't have the money for this." Mao waved his hand at Yomi's shock.

"Pffft, it was actually pretty cheap, and besides, we got gut-loads now." He winked at Yomi, whose jaw dropped.

"You didn't."

"I did. It was easy, too," Mao replied, downing a cup of the wine. He sighed in pleasure as he poured a cup for Chiko and handed it to him. "You can sip it or shoot it." Chiko sniffed at it before sipping. He was surprised at the fruitiness and the warmth that came with it. It also was strong, but not to the point that it was unbearable. It made him think of autumn, somehow, and the festivals. Downing the cup, he asked for another. Yomi watched Chiko carefully, hoping that he wouldn't overdo it, until a young woman in blue walked up to their table.

"I am sorry to disturb you…but all the tables are occupied and none of the guests want me to sit by them." Chiko, who finished his second cup, looked up at the woman. She was definitely Water Tribe. Her blue eyes seemed worn and tired. All three nodded and allowed her to sit. Mao introduced himself and the others.

"I'm Mao, that's Yomi, and over there is Chiko." The woman said her thanks and sat down.

"My name is Kanna. I'm not really from around here, as you can probably tell." She smiled at the boys as she added on "I'm just staying for the night; I'll be leaving at dawn. Which is just as well. I don't think the people around here like me too much."

Chiko sighed loudly and drank a third cup. Yomi noticed the effects of him being tipsy, glassy-eyed and unbalanced. Yomi was ready to take the bottle away, but Mao stopped him.

"Oh, come on, Yomi, this is a lesson that should be taught."

Yomi wrinkled his nose and replied, "You offered him this." Mao nodded.

"I know, but you won't know your limit until you break it." Yomi frowned and sighed and let Chiko drink another cup. Kanna covered her mouth to stop from laughing.

"He's never drank before, has he?"

Chiko shook his head. "N-n-n-n-n-n-noooo, this is m-m-m-maaah f-f-f-first." Kanna took the bottle as Chiko had his fifth cup and handed it to Mao, who chuckled and had a cup himself. Yomi noticed that Chiko, after five cups of a strong wine, was now fully intoxicated. Yomi prayed to the spirit of liquor that Chiko would not make a complete ass of himself tonight, nor Mao. However, the latter seemed to be far more in control as he led the conversation, mostly about going to Omashu.

"Why Omashu, Mao? Why not Ba Sing Se?" asked Kanna as she herself had one cup and ate some rice crackers she had with her. Yomi noticed that she was around Chiko's age but a little older.

Mao answered her. "Omashu is closer, and we're only staying to the end of high summer before leaving to go back to Mu Ten to winter. However, the more that I think about it, a city would be a hundred times harder to take root in than a small village." Kanna's long plaited hair fell away from her shoulders as she leaned back.

"Why are you traveling, anyway? Did your village get raided?"

Mao wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "We were monks; our temple was destroyed." Kanna made a 'tsk-tsk' noise before sighing.

"I am sorry about that. The Fire Nation seemed to have no inhibitions about raiding and destroying holy places. I won't be surprised if this place gets taken over in a year or so."

Chiko made a loud 'clak' with his cup and said to Kanna, "This t-t-town is g-g-g-gonna get k-k-killed 'cuz of s-s-stupid p-p-p-people." Chiko paused, and in a louder voice, he said, "Spirits d-d-don't give t-t-two shits a-a-about the s-s-stupid pig-cows that k-k-kiss the g-g-gods' s-s-stony asses. We're n-n-nothing more th-than entertainm-m-ment for them if th-th-they d-d-d-do exist. The p-p-p-people m-m-might as well g-g-rab theiiirrr knees and b-b-bend over!" A few of the patrons turned their heads at Chiko's words, obviously annoyed at the drunken boy's statement. Mao burst out laughing, followed by Kanna.

"Is your little brother always this eloquent?"

Mao shook his head as he capped the bottle, now empty as he and Chiko had drained it.

Yomi covered his face in shame. "We're going to get lynched, I just know it." Mao waved it aside, tipsy and amused at Chiko's antics.

"Naaah, the barkeep is laughing his ass off. As long as we don't offend the owner, we will be—hey. Where did Chiko go?" Yomi looked to his right and noticed his drunken foster son was not there. He shot up and bolted to the door with the barkeep's words following him.

"Bett'r find 'im quick before the religious nuts do!"

Chiko had come to an important conclusion. Too much wine will make you want to piss a river. And boy, did he have to. Stumbling through the bracken, he saw a light and followed it to another Baí Zé statue with a stone basin underneath it. It had a few copper pieces in it. Chiko panted and looked at the carving and the words. An offering for protection and peace. Chiko, looking offended, replied to the words.

"An o-o-offering, huh? You w-w-want my money, s-s-spirit? W-w-well, we're f-f-fucking poor! Here! H-h-have this!"

Mao and Yomi were calling for Chiko as they walked down the roads. Kanna was helping until two Water Tribe men found her.

"Kanna! Where were you? Ses and I have been looking all over for you."

Yomi and Mao stopped calling and turned around to meet the older men. Kanna made the introductions.

"Ses, Qannik, these guys are Mao and Yomi. They are travelers themselves and I am helping them look for their little brother." Qannik, who looked like a warrior, frowned and pulled on Kanna's shoulder. "We need to get out of here. The people here are suspicious and the last thing we need is trouble. I am sure these guys can find their brother without you." Ses, who had longer hair and a water skin on his left hip, pointed to the figure at the steps to the shrine.

"Does your brother have a missing arm?" he asked.

Yomi didn't answer as he ran up to the steps, shouting, "Chiko!" The figure on the steps lifted his head and looked up. "Where in the ten hells were you?!" said Yomi as he helped Chiko up.

Chiko blinked and replied, "Uhh. I had to p-p-pee. Bad." Mao sighed and had all the bags with him that he took from the inn as they left. People out on the streets that night stopped and watched the scene, some even whispered to their neighbors as the watched the airbenders.

"C'mon, we need to get moving. The warrior guy was right; people are looking at us funny. We need to get out of here." Yomi frowned. Chiko clung on to Yomi's hem, still tipsy from the wine but gaining sobriety. As they walked to the gates of the city, Kanna ran up to them.

"Wait! I want to thank you for sharing your company with me. It was the first time in weeks I had a good laugh. You guys take care and watch yourselves." Yomi bowed and raised his hand at her in farewell. "You take care of yourself, as well, Kanna. I hope we meet again." Said Yomi. She turned around and shouted.

"Hey! Take the Dinh Kim road! It will lead you east. There is a city called Gaoling farther along it's a lot less crowded than Omashu!" With that she disappeared with her escorts. Yomi and Mao looked at each for a hot minute before Mao said:

"Mmm….I think that's good idea. Its longer journey but, .through less dense, less bandit-filled roads. I think this is a good idea, Omashu we can shoot for next year." Chiko hiccupped and hung on to Yomi's tunic as he lit a lantern and held it up.

"We have to look at the maps before we can make a full decision and we should wait until Chiko is a little more sober too." Yomi suggested. Mao laughed as he lit another lantern that they bought a few years back and came in handy when traveling at night, looking at the gate in front of them; Mao took the lead and headed out the way they came. After a little while Mao asked. "I wonder how long before the priests find out that all the tithe boxes in shrine have been plundered?" Yomi scowled before moaning.

"Oh. Mao."

**AN: What? No drama, or angst or weird discussions about puberty? You're loosing your touch BC. Anyway this wasn't huge plot chapter but mostly a fun chapter with a canon character and Chiko getting skunked. There was going to be some more interaction with Chi and Kanna but I figured I should keep this rather short. **

**Anyway, there going to be some Shounen-Ai interaction coming up, (Boys kissing if you have to know) if you have any issues with it let me know. (PM me) Personally I don't think the fangirls will care too much and my Betas (which are straight males and over twenty) don't seem to be concerned but for the homophobes or anti-yaoi folks if you have issue please PM. I will laugh it and continue to write my hot BoyXBoy action. Ok ok, seriously though, there will be some shounen-ai but obviously the fic isn't a yaoi fic so it's not centered on it. Plus there is going to be some het interaction too. Win for both sides. **

**Final note, I have been working on BOT for now two years (WHOOO HOOO) and I want to give thumbs up to several people. Mostly my betas Bob and Pete as well as my readers and the folks that actually review. I have ordinary fanfics with canon characters BTW if you are interested in reading them. However this being my baby, and almost at hundred pages I am going to keep writing until I finish. However I will be working on my original fiction too. Thank you for reading BOT. The Fish and the Bird is next **


	9. The Fish and the Bird

Chapter XI  
The Fish and the Bird  
**Tomkin and Chu belong to GrowlyGenet**

Chiko was quite new to the concept of a hangover, and all the extra pain that came with it when he woke up. He did not expect the headaches or the nausea or even how painful the sunlight was as he rolled around on his sleeping mat. Yomi and Mao were already awake and making something to eat before heading through the Dinh Kim road toward Gaoling. Yomi double-checked the maps as he stirred the porridge and called for Chiko to get up from the tent, but Mao put a finger to his lips.

"Easy, brother, Chiko's going to have quite the headache when he gets up. Let him sleep it off." Mao spooned some porridge into his bowl and grabbed the maps from Yomi to look them over.

"Hmmm, if we keep on the Dinh Kim and don't shortcut, we could be at Gaoling in less than a week. However, there is a swamp that could slow us down. And there isn't any way around it, but we will be grazing the edge of it, so we won't slow down too much."

Yomi took the map again. "There is a village called Qin that is almost near Gaoling. We can stop there for a day and restock before finally stopping at Gaoling. That's if we have time." Mao considered Qin but he shook his head.

"Nah, we don't have much time before the Greater Heat kicks in. We need to reach a city before high summer." Yomi agreed with Mao and turned his head to see a very sleepy and sick-looking young man stumble over to the cooking fire.

"Nnnn, it hurts," Chiko groaned, rubbing his face. He blinked as he hunched over on the log he was sitting on. Mao shook his head and got up.

"Still have nasty a hangover, bird?" Mao asked as he got something he made when he woke earlier. "I made a brew that could help with it. Only if you want it, though." Chiko stuck out his hand and gave Mao a look that could sour fresh milk. Mao laughed and handed him the onion bottle of an infusion of something, or maybe a heavy tea. But as soon as Chiko drank it, he almost gagged.

"What in-in-in-in Akash's name is-is-is-is this?!" he said, lifting an eyebrow in disgust. Mao laughed and gave a half-smile to Chiko.

"Well, if I told you, you wouldn't drink it. Best to down it in one go, though." He finished his breakfast as Yomi ate his, knowing after this he will have to go down to the creek to wash dishes and get fresh water. Chiko looked at the bottle one more time before downing it. Coughing, he glared at Mao before he handed him the bottle back. Mao capped it and put it in the pile of dirty dishes.

Chiko still felt a bit queasy but he managed to eat a little porridge. He made a mental note never to drink that much again.

Later they headed down to the creek nearby to wash all the dishes, making sure they washed them in running water. Chiko could hear something like laughter as he walked downstream. Yomi called him back, but Chiko was still curious.

"Hey, can we-we-we-we check out what th-th-that is?" he asked as he returned to Yomi and Mao, who had finished cleaning up the remains of breakfast. Mao turned his head downstream to hear the laughter, too.

"Maybe. We don't have to be leave Gaoling right away," he said, getting on his satchels and bags. Yomi, who packed himself up, was a bit reluctant to follow Chiko and Mao, but he still did as he ran to catch up with them.

Two figures were by a small waterfall. One was actually swimming in the chest deep water while the other was just watching him. They were young men, around fifteen or sixteen years of age. The tall lanky one that was watching got up with his spear at the sound of rustling.

"Tomkin! Get out of the creek!" he shouted as the rounder, smaller one looked up from where he was swimming, wondering what got his cousin spooked.

The trio emerged from some shrubs at the same side of the creek. The tall one had his back to the water and faced to meet them.

"Don't come any closer! Who are you!?" he ordered the three. Yomi felt Chiko bury his face into his tunic, as he was still suffering from the hangover. Yomi raised an eyebrow as Mao spoke, dropping his sword at the boy's feet.

"Good job, you stopped a bunch of homeless vagabonds from crossing. What a brave man," he said in his most deadpan voice. The taller one didn't like Mao's sarcasm but couldn't blame the one for acting that way. He dropped his spear and handed Mao his sword back, which he took and strapped to his hip. "So now that you realized you've overreacted, can you introduce yourself?"

The tall one was still skeptical but the younger one waded out and said, "I'm Tomkin. That's Chu, my cousin. We're heading up north." Chu jerked his head around at his cousin.

"Idiot! You shouldn't tell them that!" Tomkin seemed hurt by the comment and flinched at the word 'idiot.' Chiko tore away from Yomi and walked to the edge of the creek. Yomi turned his head at Tomkin and said in an apologetic voice.

"We're not bandits, or thieves or anything, really. We're just passing through."

Mao cocked his head a bit and stuck out his hand. "I'm Mao, and that one is Yomi and our youngest is Chiko." Chu seemed reluctant but shook Mao's hand, realizing that they weren't his enemy.

"I am sorry for being so defensive; you don't know what you'll find in the woods all alone."

Yomi had his hands on his hips and tilted his head to the side. "Then why are you alone in the woods?"

Chu winced and sighed. "Well umm…you see. We got separated from our entourage during a storm. We're supposed to meet them in Qin to take a boat to the North Pole." Mao lifted his chin and asked,

"Are you going to tell us why are you heading north?"

Chu seemed to frown at this and said, "Maybe later. Can you tell us why you're out in the woods?"

Mao and Yomi looked at each other and then at Chu. Yomi replied to him.

"It's not something we really want to explain right now. Let's just say the Fire Nation destroyed our home, so we're looking for a new place."

Mao snapped his fingers which caught Chu's attention. "You said you're heading toward Qin, right? We're going to Gaoling. It's in the same direction; it would be prudent if we all traveled together." Chu seemed to consider this and then spared at Mao with a discerning glance.

"Well, how do I know if you're not going to rob us in our sleep?" Mao took off his sword again and handed it to the tall boy.

"You can carry Thunder Moon, how about that? Do we have a deal?" Chu took the jian from him and considered the options. With a smirk, he held out his hand.

"Deal!"

Tomkin splashed around the creek and under the small waterfall. Chiko was still nauseated by the night before, but was a lot more relaxed by watching the chubby waterbender. Bending streams around him and orbs of clear water, he turned to smile at Chiko.

"Wanna swim with me? The water isn't that cold!"

Chiko considered this, as his brothers were negotiating with Chu. He took off his sandals and rolled up his trouser legs to wade in.

"GAH! It's really c-c-c-c-cold!" he said, shaking his head. He got out quickly and glared at Tomkin. "The water is-is-is-is-is freezing! How can you t-t-t-t-tell me that it isn't c-c-cold!" Tomkin laughed.

"I guess I am just used to colder water. I am sorry. I didn't think it would be too cold for you." Chiko sighed but somehow he couldn't stay mad at Tomkin's goofy grin. Thinking the water would work for his headache, he took off his top and cloak and waded in again. The cold water felt pretty good now that he already was used to the temperature.

Tomkin was a bit shorter that Chiko, rounder too. But his eyes caught Chiko's attention. Clear blue and they stood out against his mahogany skin and seemed to have a gleam to them when he smiled. Chiko shook his head; why would he be interested in eye color? Tomkin continued to splash around and waterbend, practicing stances. Chiko began to look under rocks for critters. He found a few crawfish-snails, some mayfly larvae, and he saw schools of minnows swim past him as he waded in knee-deep water. He noticed that Tomkin had his back turned, Chiko snuck behind him to dump some water on , yet just as he was going to splash him, Tomkin whirled around and soaked him with a spray of water.

"Gotcha first!" exclaimed Tomkin as he saw Chiko's surprised expression. Despite himself, the airbender laughed and got up to tackle Tomkin.

"I got you now!" Chiko called out, grappling the other bender. Tomkin let Chiko push him into the silty bottom so Chiko was now on top of him.

"Now I have th-th-th-the last laugh!" he said with his hand on his hip. But Tomkin immediately got up and pushed Chiko down so they would switch places.

"Hah! Who has the last laugh now?" said Tomkin, smiling as he had Chiko under him. But Chiko wasn't daunted by this and fought back. The two wrestled in the warm shallows, splashing and playing, but it was interrupted when Yomi's and Chu's voices called out to them.

"Boys! C'mon, get dried off. We're going to be taking off," said Yomi at the bank.

Chu followed with, "Yeah, we're going to be traveling with these guys for a while, Tomkin." The two looked at each other and grinned.

Finally, the group of five headed through woods. Chiko was talking with Tomkin in the back, now that they were all dressed and dried. Tomkin explained that they were heading north because of problems at the South Pole; benders had been taken from there. Tomkin was ignored because of his age and the fact he wasn't a warrior, nor did the Fire Nation know he was even a bender.

"I heal mostly, but only my parents and my aunt and uncle know. They decided that I should go North…it was a really hard decision but we had to do it. Now we're heading to Qin to take a boat North in order keep me protected. What about you? Why are you in the woods, Chi?" Chiko didn't know how to explain that he and his brothers were Air Nomads and their temple was in ruins. Tomkin was intuitive enough to read that Chiko was feeling uncomfortable and quickly changed the topic.

"What do you like best about traveling?"

Chiko blinked at the topic change but was grateful. "Oh I like s-s-seeing all sorts of p-p-p-people, learning about d-d-different c-c-cultures and trying n-n-new foods, too." Tomkin smiled.

"Yeah, I like that too. I never saw rain until we were at Kyoshi Island! The Kyoshi warriors were cool, too! Did you know that they are all women?"

Chiko did, and added, "Yep! And that they were f-f-f-found-d-d-ded by A-a-a-avatar Kyoshi herself!" Tomkin discussed how he met the warriors and stayed at a long house by the sea and even saw the Unagi. Chiko traded his tales about seeing huge trees that were so wide that you needed about seven men to go around their circumference. Tomkin seemed impressed and mentioned passing by the Southern Air Temple when he was on the ferry to the main continent.

"I only saw a glimpse of it as we sailed through the Lhapso strait. But from what I saw, it looked like a jagged scar on the mountain. It looked so…"

"Dead?" Chiko finished for him, his voice lifeless and cold. Tomkin saw the expression on Chiko's face and bit his lip.

"I think I should change top—" but Chiko cut him off.

"The tem-tem-temple was ma-ma-massacred. Four ye-ye-years ago." Chiko's voice still sounded detached as he stared at the trail under his feet. Tomkin didn't know what to say now. Obviously he stumbled onto something that shouldn't have been poked, like an infected wound. Still, being the happy-go-lucky boy that he was, he didn't like seeing people upset so he tried to make Chiko laugh.

"Okay, what does a pirate bird say to a turtle seal when he takes off?" Chiko, who was brooding, lifted his head and shrugged.

"I d-d-don't know, Tom." Tomkin cracked a grin.

"I'll _steal _you later!"

Chiko lifted an eyebrow and then busted out laughing; not because the joke was actually funny, but because it was just as bad as Yomi's jokes. Tomkin smiled victoriously and told another corny joke. Chiko continued laughing and told his own bad jokes. Soon he completely forgot about the Southern Air Temple as he and Tomkin continued to trade jokes and stories.

Four hours of straight walking later, the younger boys were complaining. Chiko wanted to set up camp and call it a day. Tomkin just wanted to rest his feet.

Mao turned his head and said, "You babies are fine, we're almost at Hi Xin cliffs and we'll stop for a break in an hour." This was answered by mutual groans from Tomkin and Chiko. Chu turned his head to Mao and asked if they were really going to walk for another hour. Mao gave him a glare, which ended any further discussion.

After two more hours of walking and being finally close to dusk, the now five made camp along a creek again—this time with an over-hanging of shale and limestone, which made fine shelter. Chu started to gather wood for a fire. Mao gathered water and Yomi dug a fire pit as Tomkin and Chiko played in the creek. After setting up, Yomi started dinner and Mao and Chu conversed, watching the younger boys play.

"So the Fire Nation has been trying to enslave waterbenders, and to protect Tomkin and any remaining benders, you are heading to the North Pole for protection."

Chu nodded and sighed. "The North Pole has its share of skirmishes. The chief thinks that in a few years it will shut itself off and isolate the pole from the rest of the world. So we're heading up before that happens," He took his hair out of its wolf-tail style. "You are still not going to explain why you are out here? Did your village get raided?" Mao frowned at Chu's question but shook his head.

"It's not something for me to explain now. Perhaps tonight, if Yomi lets me," Mao said, glancing at the elder brother who was stirring something.

Chu sniffed it. "What are you making?"

Yomi replied, "Scud…rice, carrots, corn and beans mixed together." Chu looked almost disgusted.

"What! No meat?!" he said, crossing his arms and without looking up.

Yomi stirred the terra cotta pot and said, "We practice ahmisa—the act of non-harming, so we try not to eat meat." Chu huffed and looked annoyed.

"That's lame! What can I eat then?"

Yomi groaned. "You can hunt; just try not to skin or clean any game near the camp."

Mao chuckled and whispered to Chu, "Trick is to hide it in dishes when spices mask its flavor." Mao winked as he finished and barely saw Yomi's scowl.

As the sun began to set, Chiko and Tomkin joined the three for dinner. Chiko got a bowl of the "scud," as Chu left to go fish and hopefully roast some sunfish to go with the rice mixture. Tomkin didn't seem to mind as he ate with vigor, only being matched with Chiko, who was bending over to eat with the bowl in his lap. Tomkin finished his meal then tapped Chiko's shoulder.

"Want me to help you?"

Chiko didn't know how he could help him. But then Tomkin took the bowl and held it so Chiko didn't have to bend over to eat. Chiko blinked and then continued to eat. He paused, however, to say thank you. Yomi seemed amused at the kind gesture. Often he would ask if Chiko needed help eating. This normally was answered with him snapping back. But with Tomkin, Chiko didn't seem to mind as he finished dinner.

Chu returned with a roasted redgill, which he was nibbling on quietly. Chiko leaned back as the five all scooted around the fire. Mao poked at it with a stick as he watched the moon above the trees. He then grunted and spoke up.

"So you're wondering why we are traveling in the woods like this?" Mao asked, prodding the fire. Yomi and Chiko watched the faces of Tomkin and Chu. Chu nodded. Tomkin didn't seem to share his sentiment, though, and turn at the fire.

Mao sighed and wondered if he should trust these two; however, they seem like good kids, and that was it. They were just kids around Chiko's age, lost in the woods. Should he really tell these kids what happened? He was sure they'd heard stories.

Tomkin spoke up to break the anxious silence.

"We won't share whatever you are going to say. We will keep it to ourselves," he said with a shy smile. Mao accepted this silently, as it was his turn to re-tell the story.

"It was after the Chrysanthemum Festival. Most of the Nomads were all gathered at the temples that year. Our numbers are almost non-existent. We were easy pickings for Sozin." Mao stared off, looking into the fire. His pause prompted Yomi, who continued the story.

"Most of us were unaware. That night, all of us went to bed early. Then around three hours after midnight, I heard the gongs. I already heard the shouts of 'Get up! The temple is on fire! Everyone, go!' I grabbed my bags and I headed out into a sea of chaos." Yomi paused again, leaving Mao to take control.

"The smell of the ash and charred flesh was thick in the air, the temple was under attack and we'd been caught with our pants down. Most of the masters tried to combat the onslaught of firebenders, but even accomplished masters couldn't stop them. The firebenders were beyond their level, gifted by the comet that burned over the temple that night. The bison were being pulled down from the sky; some were caught under the falling the debris, burning themselves as well as the nomads that road them." Yomi was next again.

"I couldn't see the path in front of me and I couldn't breathe in the thick smoke. I passed by the charred remains of men I once called my brothers, and men I once knew as my teachers. I was with my bison Ten-ten and with Mao; we didn't know if we were going to live tonight and I prayed that if death would come, it would come swiftly. As horrified as I was, wondering if my ward was safe, I got the answer I needed, as Gyatso gave me the bleeding body of Chiko, barely breathing and his arm severed. Our master told us to dive, not to ascend, lest we are shot from the sky or knocked from our saddles by the falling temple. So we dove from the cliffs on Ten-ten. And we've been falling ever since."

The there was silence; no one spoke for several minutes. Chiko clung to Yomi's arm, burying his face into his shoulder. The elder two looked at the Water Tribe men in front of them, almost daring them to speak. Finally Tomkin found the courage to speak.

" I…I didn't realize that you were Air Nomads. I can understand now why you are hesitant around us. I am very sorry for what you have lost, Yomi, Mao and Chiko."

"Yeah, we're both sorry." Chu bit his lip and looked up. "So do you know if anyone else survived the attack?" Yomi shook his head. Chu didn't want to inquire further, not knowing what kind of reactions he would receive if he asked more about what happened. So uneasy, the five settled into bed. Tomkin slept next to Chiko and Chu slept next to him.

For a few hours, the five rested under the clear waxing crescent that night. Except for Chiko, who seemed to be restless, and was tossing and turning and making noises in the night. Tomkin got up and looked over at Chiko, who was twitching and whimpering next to him. Looking near the jar of water nearby, Tomkin called it to him and stood over Chiko's back. Carefully, he made the water glowed silvery white as Tomkin laid hands on Chiko, moving up his back. Then, he focused it on his temples before moving his hands back down. Chiko's movements were stilled and he was now breathing deeply. Tomkin returned the water to the jar and lay back down next to him.

"Sleep well, Chi."

Morning didn't come easy for the trio. Yomi woke first as he started up the fire again and started to clean up camp. Not leaving until tomorrow, Yomi didn't have to worry about packing. Chu woke after Yomi, followed by Mao who paused to look at Chiko, who was curled up next to Tomkin. His hand was fisted in Tomkin's tunic. Mao smirked at that and walked over to help Yomi wash some pomegranates, picked previously at another campsite.

"Did you see Chiko? He's all nestled against Tomkin. It's kind of cute how those two became best friends in one day."

Yomi nodded as he put the pomegranates in a pile next to him and scratched his head. "Chiko was having another nightmare last night. I woke to comfort him and I saw Tomkin." Mao lifted his eyebrow and sat up on his haunches.

"What happened?"

"He was water healing Chiko. He used waterbending to pacify Chi from his nightmare; it was amazing. Chiko slept easy all night after that." Mao blinked, not knowing how to react to that statement.

"Wow, it seems that Tom has a little crush on Chi."

Yomi nearly dumped the last pomegranate in the creek.

"What?!" he exclaimed, his eyebrows rising up. "Mao, please, don't turn something chaste into something obscene." Yomi growled, annoyed as he finished breakfast and began cutting up the fruit on a slab of cedar.

"I'm not! Trust me, Yomi, it's nothing to be up in arms about." Yomi didn't go into the conversation as Chu returned with more fish and began roasting them again for breakfast.

"It's pretty muggy out this morning, probably going to storm later, too," Chu observed using some salt to flavor the fish. Yomi sniffed the air and nodded; he could smell the rain. It was going to rain later this afternoon, and they would have to stay close to the cliff face to keep dry.

Chiko awoke next to Tomkin, not remembering his dreams at all or how he got so close to him. Rationalizing, he figured because Yomi rolled over, he probably was drawn to the warmth. Scratching his neck, he yawned and rubbed his stump. It was hurting again; it felt like someone was pulling up on it. He bit his lip and whimpered. He hated it when it did this, but there was nothing he could do but wait until it passed. Tomkin woke up next, smacking his lips and shaking his head.

"Morning, Chi, is it breakfast time yet?" he asked, looking upon Chiko who was shaking his stump. Tomkin frowned and cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

"What's wrong? Why are you shaking your, umm…arm like that?" Chiko stopped and rubbed it again.

"It hurts, th-th-that's all. It d-d-does that s-s-sometimes, and no, I d-d-don't know wh-wh-why." Tomkin rubbed his chin and took Chiko's stump with his hands and stroked the scarred skin with his fingertips. Chiko jerked it out of his hand and scooted away with a frown on his lips.

"Don't d-d-do that!" he exclaimed. Tomkin blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry, Chi, I didn't mean to upset you. I just was wondering if I could use my waterbending to make you feel better, that's all." Chiko blinked and stood up; he figured Tomkin had a good reason for touching his stump like that. So with a nod he forgave him and walked over to where Yomi was for breakfast.

Eating pomegranates, Chiko and Tomkin were talking jovially, and seemed to put the incident behind them. Chiko had a bright red stain around his lips as he ate the pomegranate like an apple. Digging the seeds out with his teeth, unlike Tomkin who was picking them out one by one, his fingers stained more than his lips.

"Hey, Chi, do you want to go for a walk around the woods? I bet we can see some wild borqupines if we're quiet," suggested Tomkin, finishing his half. Chiko tossed the rind over his shoulder, interested in his idea.

"Mmmm, sounds l-l-l-l-like a plan. I bet we can s-s-s-see deer-minks, too," Chiko added as he got up and headed past Yomi and Mao.

"Where are you two going?" Yomi asked suspiciously with a lift of his eyebrows.

"We're going to go for a walk. We'll stay close to camp. We promise," Tomkin said with a smile.

Chu looked up from his breakfast of roasted sunfish and said, "I'm coming with! I don't want you to go off alone." Tomkin didn't seem too pleased with this.

"I'm not going alone; Chiko is coming and I said we'll stay around the area." Chu didn't seem too convinced; however, he conceded when Mao gave Chiko a knife and basket and gave him instructions.

"Since you two are going to dick around, I'm going give you some work. Chiko you're going to get some morels. You know what they look like, don't pick anything but those. If you find a mushroom that looks funny, don't pick it. I'll give you Yomi's guide for help. I'll join you later to look for tubers, and yes I will be following you, so don't think you can goof off."

Chiko sighed irritably, slumping his shoulders. Leave it to Mao to take out all the fun. Tomkin on the other hand saw this to be better than what he had planned.

"It won't be so bad, Chi. I am sure we'll have fun picking mushrooms." Chiko didn't seem to agree.

A little while later the two were foraging through the woods, looking for morels. Chiko picked a few and put them in his basket around his neck as he turned over logs and looked by elm and linden trees. Sighing, bored out of him mind, he looked at the clouds above them and notice they were getting darker. Tomkin noticed this, too.

"We probably need to head back, Chi. It's going to rain." Chiko agreed, but as he was going to pick another morel, his body froze at the sound of a loud thunderclap. Getting on his knees, Chiko tried to cover his head with his hand to block out the next thunderclap. Tomkin ran to help him.

"Chi? Chi, are you ok?" Tomkin shook his shoulder gently but Chiko didn't respond. There was silence for a little bit before Chiko stood up and took his basket, and headed back on the trail. A second later, a downpour started. Chiko sighed in frustration; luckily he had covered the mushrooms with ferns and leaves to protect them from getting loaded with water. Tomkin did the same as they both stood under a large maple to keep themselves from getting completely soaked. Tomkin didn't seem irritated at all; instead, he looked pleased. The rain was delightful to him, and he ran out from the under the tree and began splashing in a very large puddle.

"C'mon, Chi, the rain is pretty warm. Let's have a little fun before going back to camp."

Chiko wanted to be warm and dry and away from a nasty thunderstorm. His astraphobia told him not to move, to stay where he was, but watching Tomkin's joy urged him to take part in the fun. As long as there wasn't lighting or thunder, he would be fine. At least, he hoped.

Jumping and splashing in the warm rain, Chiko couldn't help but laugh as he splashed water at Tomkin. Blue eyes shining in the rain, he retaliated and pushed Chiko down in a puddle. Getting up, Chiko tried to do the same to Tomkin before another crackle of thunder made him freeze up again. Chiko stopped, his arm around Tomkin as he gripped his middle, his eyes closed. Silence passed again as the rain continued to fall. Chiko pulled away.

"S-s-sorry about that," he said shyly. He looked up at Tomkin, who replied gently.

"Nothing to be sorry about." And just as he was to push Chiko back into the puddle, his lips brushed Chiko's. He felt eyes widen and his heart sped up. A heartbeat later, Tomkin grinned as he pushed Chiko back down in the water. Mao's voice rang out.

"Hey! Bison-brains! Get your butts back to camp." Tomkin grabbed the mushrooms and followed Mao, who was waiting for them. Chiko ran after them taking his own basket, thinking, _I just kissed Tomkin…and I liked it. _

Returning to camp, Chiko handed Mao the mushrooms for him to sauté for dinner. Tomkin talked to Chu in the shelter as the rain became a light drizzle before disappearing altogether.

Chiko found a spot by the creek as he thought about what had happened. He didn't know what to think of it, really; hanging around Mao had made him less grossed out over the fact he kissed a guy. However, he wondered if it was all an accident or if it was actually intentional. It also made him consider if he even liked guys. Though he wasn't sure, he decided he wouldn't say 'no' until he was actually certain of what he liked.

Well, he did like Tomkin—that he knew. There was something about Tomkin that was familiar, comforting. Was it solely because of his gender, or was it because he was just a lot of fun to play with and talk to?

He made him smile, he cheered him up when he was upset, and Chiko even slept better with him. With all of that to consider, Chiko came to the conclusion that a kiss from Tomkin wasn't that bad—it was actually…nice. Still, he didn't know how Tomkin felt about him, and figured it was best not to ask. After all, not everyone was open to the idea of guys liking other guys.

Evening fell softly as dinner was served and the group ate in silence. Chiko finished his supper without help and sat in the shelter, watching the stars come out, one by one. Tomkin joined him later as the remaining three sat by the fire.

"Chu says we're separating tomorrow. Mao found a shortcut to Qin, so we can get there without hitting the swamp." There was disappointment in his voice as he said that. Chiko didn't respond, but looked at the stars. "I'm kind of reluctant to leave; I never had someone my own age besides Chu to talk to. It's nice to have a real friend." Chiko turned to look at him. He bit his lip as his heart flipped in his chest.

"Do you m-m-miss your f-f-family, Tom?" Chiko asked, trying to change the topic or at least prevent Tomkin from asking a different question.

"Yeah…I kind of do. I miss my mom and dad and my aunt and uncle. But I have Chu, so I'm not lonely. I have my family with me. Do you miss yours?" Tomkin volleyed the question back at Chiko who looked at the stars.

"I don't kn-n-n-now. I have Mao and Y-y-yomi, but there is no point in l-l-longing for someth-thing you will never s-s-see again. I do miss th-th-th-them, but I shouldn't." Chiko's voice seemed almost grave. Tomkin looked a bit sad at that and tilted his head.

"Will you miss me?"

Chiko's heart skipped a beat, and his mind raced. Would he ever see Tomkin again? Chiko hoped he would; after all, he agreed with Tomkin—he liked having someone his own age to talk to.

"Yeah…I'll m-m-miss you a lot, but I know I w-w-w-w-will see you again." His heart thudded in his chest as he asked Tomkin, "Why d-d-d-did you kiss me?" Tomkin's cheeks flushed at that, and he looked oddly shy. Chiko quickly added, "I'm not ups-s-set; actually, I kinda liked it." Tomkin gave a meek shrug and looked at the fire and not at Chiko.

"I don't know. I just did. I do like you, a lot. I didn't see the harm in it. I hoped you weren't too upset about it. I'm glad you liked it." He said the last part with the tone of someone who had received an unexpected compliment.

Chiko chuckled at Tomkin's shyness and lay on his stomach, propped up by his elbow, and arched his back so he wouldn't focus his weight on his only arm. Tomkin joined him so they could see eye-to-eye. Quietly and quickly, Tomkin kissed him again. Still apprehensive, Chiko returned the kiss, smiling, and then he laughed. Both no longer worried about the morning, enjoying what they had now.

Morning did come and the group finally packed up to leave. Chiko felt a sense of dread as he gathered his things. Tomkin and he didn't talk, both knowing today they would separate. Chu seemed a bit reluctant to leave; however, he was far more stoic and knew Tomkin would be fine once they made it to Qin.

"Look at them, they are just miserable," Mao observed, in the front with Chu as they started walking uphill.

"Yeah, I know. Tomkin never had friends his own age. Most of the kids at the South Pole are rather young, so it's going be rough not having someone to talk to. Well, besides me, that is."

Mao nodded, his arms behind his head.

"Chiko is going to miss him the most. He doesn't make friends easily, and the first one that stood by him is going to leave. He's going to be heartbroken for awhile." Chu scoffed and shrugged.

"He'll get over it, right?"

Mao hardly knew how to respond. "Well, Tomkin has a crush on Chi, and Chiko is reciprocating the affection, so…" Mao trailed off, and then noticed Chu's confused and almost horrified face. "What?" Chu shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, we're leaving and will probably not see each other again." Mao, unfortunately, had to agree.

At the pass where the group separated, Chiko dismally looked at the road under his feet. He gripped his satchel and pack, not wanting to look at Tomkin's solemn face.

"I guess we-we-we-we-we say g-g-g-goodbye now." His voice was somber. Tomkin looked at Chu, who was now calling for him.

"No. Not good-bye, just 'See you later.' You guys should head to the North Pole, you'll be safe there. I'll make sure to tell the chief that there are survivors. Just the chief—no one else," he added. Chiko reached under his shirt, pulling out his mandala, and gave it to Tomkin.

"Take this, so you will have p-p-p-p-proof. And a-a-also so you w-w-w-won't forget about me." Tomkin took the mandala tenderly, and then deftly took off his ivory-and-indigo choker.

"You'll take this as well, so you won't forget about me." Chiko took it from him. For a moment, they both stared at each other as Chu called for his cousin. Then Chiko threw his arm around Tomkin, who returned the hug, and they held each other for what felt like hours before they broke away. Chu and the other two had their backs turned, giving Chiko time to steal a kiss.

"I'll never forget you," he said as Tomkin backed away, holding the mandala tightly before finally turning around to follow Chu.

"I promise," he called out, "we'll meet again!"

**AN: WHOOO HOO I wrote my first real romance scene. YAY ME. Anyway Reviews are appreciated, special thanks for Growly for letting me borrow her boys and Pete and Bob for beta.**

**See you at Chapter Ten, "Lucky Dice."**


	10. Lucky Dice

Chapter X

Lucky Dice

The three were still on the Dinh Kim, after two days of traveling. While Yomi and Mao looked on the map for shortcuts and small places to stop, Chiko's mind was elsewhere. Tomkin had been on Chiko's mind for days. He wondered if fate will allowed them to meet again, if Tomkin ever reached Qin and who else he would meet, and if there was anyone else like Tomkin. He also wondered if he should talk to Mao or Yomi about his…crush.

Finally making their last camp before Gaoling, Mao was roasting some green onion bulbs and more morels. Chiko was off by himself looking at the clouds and doing some task around camp. Yomi noticed this and looked to Mao.

"I wonder what's on his mind," mused Yomi, rolling out the sleeping mats and checking the boiling water; Mao wondered himself but didn't outright say anything about it.

Still he responded to Yomi's thought with a candid answer. "Obviously it's Tomkin. Who else would the boy be mooning over?" he said as he took one of the veggie kabobs and began to tear it asunder.

"You really think Chiko…has a crush on him?" Yomi asked, grabbing his own dinner. Mao looked up, with bits of charred onion and mushroom on his face, his lips shiny with grease and juices.

He licked his fingers and said, "Well, duh, he spent every moment with Tomkin; the two hit it off rather well. Don't worry, Yomi; we all had our first crushes. He'll be over his soon." Mao licked his lips before shouting out to Chiko, "Hey! Airhead! Dinner time, get your butt over here." Chiko returned to the camp to eat his own kabob, mind still lost in thoughts about Tomkin.

They reached the town of Gaoling after five days of travel. Exhausted and enamored by the bustling city, the trio had much to do and much to explore and they knew they better start now.

The first place the trio found was a small noodle shop on Kin-kin street. The squat, charming little shop was painted with little caricatures of squat, cow-pigs, ostrich-horses and goat-donkeys all marching along the front window with a little boy holding a banner that said "Bao Fu's Noodles." Interested, the three walked into the tiny shop, and grinned at the wonderful smiles and inviting atmosphere. With a few silvers they figured they would share a big bowl of ramen before exploring more of the town. Finding a seat, the three sat down and was greeted by who appeared to be Bao Fu. He was a short, balding middle-age man with a bushy beard and a rat tattoo on his right bicep, holding what looked like the Earth Kingdom coin symbol. He smiled brightly at the three and welcomed them into his noodle shop.

"Well, well, looks like we have some new faces. Haven't seen you three before, you new in town?"

Yomi nodded to Bao Fu's question. "My brothers and I just got in a few moments ago; we're going to get a quick lunch before we roam around the city." This delighted the owner who slammed his hand on the table laughing.

"Well I'll damned! This, my friends must be fate, to have you three enter the best noodle shop of all of Gaoling—no! The best noodle shop of all of the Earth Kingdom, as your first place to visit in Gaoling! I will give you the best bowl of ramen you ever had, hahahah! So good that you will stop by here everyday!" Yomi looked a bit shocked by the loud man but was pleasantly surprise by his good humor. However he wondered how he could afford "the best ramen they ever had."

Clearing his throat Yomi announced his concern to Bao Fu, who again slapped the table and said, "Don't worry about it, it's on me. But just this once!" he quickly added before disappearing back in the kitchen. The three chuckled amongst themselves, feeling lucky about a free lunch. However concern rose again at the talk about finances in Gaoling.

"We all need to find jobs and make some change if we're all going to stay at an inn;" Mao warned, leaning back on his cushion. "We also need ask the locals about which inn, and we need to keep thrifty while we're here. If we're going to stay here for a few months until the Greater Heat is over, we need to be wise,"

Chiko looked thoughtful as he adjusted his position, so he was no longer kneeling and said, "Well, th-th-th-that's obvious. But finding a j-j-j-job isn't g-g-g-going to be easy. We should ask a-a-around to see who w-w-would hire o-o-o-out-of-towners."

Mao agreed at Chiko's point and Yomi added on, "Yes, that's very important; it might be difficult for the locals to hire someone they don't know, though we could pan-handle. Or perform on the streets." Chiko shot down Yomi's first suggestion.

"Nah, b-b-being beggars isn't a w-w-wise idea. Though st-st-st-street performing m-m-might be p-p-p-p-pretty lucrative."

Mao liked that idea, too but he cautioned. "Chi could sing, I could pipe and you Yomi could drum, but as much as that sounds like a lot of fun. street performers tend to be looked down upon." Their conversation was interrupted with a very short, mousy looking girl, with big brown eyes bringing them their ramen.

"Here you go, sirs," she said in a shy squeaky voice. Chiko smiled softly at her and thanked her for the meal. She squeaked and bowed, before scampering back to the kitchen. Mao dug into his own meal before commenting.

"Mousy looking girl, isn't she?" he said slurping his noodles. Chiko glanced at him before digging into his.

"She's kind of c-c-c-cute actually. In a meek, waitress kind of way." Mao smirked and chuckled a bit, nibbling on the floating dumplings in his.

"You like mousy women, Chiko? Aren't they too shy for your taste? Don't you prefer someone more outgoing, like Tomkin for example?" Chiko almost choked on his ramen, coughing and sputtering while pounding on his chest.

He gave a horrified look to Mao before whispering, "You knew?! How?!" Mao lifted an eyebrow before causally eating his lunch.

"It was obvious, Chi; he mooned over you, and you mooned over him. It was clear as clouds in the sky and nothing to be defensive at."

Chiko looked at Yomi who shrugged and ate his bowl of noodles. "I choose not pay attention to it. Who you admire is none of my business," said Yomi, pointedly sipping at the broth. Chiko sighed and stirred his noodles absently before changing the topic.

"Where d-d-do we go n-n-n-n-next?" His voice bland, and uninterested.

"Well…there is the Earth Rumble II." Squeaked the serving girl who overheard them." It's an earthbending tournament. It happens once a month and there is one today, umm in south Gaoling," The three turned their heads in surprise. "I am so sorry that I interrupted you." She sounded like she was on the verge of tears when Chiko smiled again.

"No, no, thank y-y-y-you very m-m-m-much!" he said, still having that smile on his lips. The girl bowed, relieved, and scampered back to the kitchen. Now with a destination, the three decided to see this Earth Rumble II.

After talking to some locals, the three found the entrance to where the tournament was being held. Paying for tickets, they a found spot in the front, when a boy around Chiko's age shouted:

"Hey newbies! You shouldn't sit in the front!" Chiko was going to ask why, when a large boulder came barreling passed them and smashed the seats that they were going to sit in. Blinking and getting their answer, they headed to where the boy was, who introduced himself as Tai Rong.

"I figured you guys were new; the locals know better than that." The three nodded as Tai Rong babbled about earthbenders that were fighting, giving out the statistics and all the details that were pretty boring to the trio. At that moment, interrupting Tai Rong's diatribe about the "Quake-Master," the announcer called the next match.

"Now we have two contenders here! In corner one, the indomitable, the incorruptible, and the mighty! YOOOOOONG DAAAA!" The crowd went wild as a seemingly handsome man walked on the platform, blowing kisses to the ladies and saluting the men. "In the next corner we have the challenger, a man fierce and brash, the wild BULLLL MAN!" While the crowd cheered for Yong Da, they booed at Bull-Man who was a brawny fellow with a cow skull over his face.

The announced lifted his hand and then a moment later: "GOOOOO!" The fight began and the two earthbenders circled each other. Bull-Man made hostile threats while Yong Da sighed and threw a kiss at his fans before making some cocky retort. Overall Chiko and Yomi appeared to be uninterested.

The fight actually started when Bull-man threw a boulder at Yong Da, all the posturing and grunting was over. Now the real battle began! Mao and Tai Rong were both getting into it.

Tai shouted at Yong, "DO THE KNUCKLE-BRAKER! DO THE KNUCKLE-BREAKER, YONG!" Mao on the other hand wasn't shouting finishing moves, but more technical maneuvers.

"HORSE-STANCE! GET INTO HORSE-STANCE GODS DAMNIT! WHAT PART OF SEI PING MA DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!?" bellowed Mao from his seat. Tai Rong looked at Mao, wondering if he was an earthbender himself. Finally Yong Da did horse-stance to Mao's relief and then created a pillar of rock at an angle that sent the Bull-Man flying. Tai and Mao cheered as the other two sighed, bored. The announcer made Yong the winner and said something that got the three interested.

"The next match is a challenge to all of the watchers here today! If one man can beat The Bard, the reigning champion, then this sack of three hundred gold pieces is HIS as well as the title Earth Rumble CHAMPION!" The crowed cheered, enticed by the offer, but it was Mao who got up from his seat and headed to the platform, cheered on by Tai.

"You can do it, man!"

Yomi, however, got up and tried to stop Mao. "Brother! You're not an earthbender; there is no way you can win in this kind of fight! I know it's a lot of gold but we still have plenty from last time." Mao smirked and patted Yomi on the shoulder.

"It's okay, Yo-brother, this fight is in the bag. I bet this guy never fought a nomad." He winked and responded to the challenge by getting up on the platform. Yomi and Chiko followed him, worried more for Mao's life than Mao was himself.

Standing on the edge, the announcer took Mao's hand and named him the opponent to The Bard. Yomi, however, felt his face drain with shock and surprise. He couldn't believe who he was seeing—the man who challenged the audience was none other than…

"ARJUNA!?" Yomi said, his voice not hiding his shock that the wandering minstrel he met four years ago in a seedy inn was a champion earthbender in Gaoling. The odds of this happening couldn't even be fathomed. At Yomi's astonished voice, Arjuna turned his head to Yomi and Chiko who stood, mouths agape. Mao didn't know what the hell was going on and asked Yomi what made him look like basking catgator. It was then Arjuna realized what was going on.

"Oh! By the gods! What are the odds? So we meet again, Monk Yomi and Monk Chiko, and I see my challenger is Monk Mao. Dear monk, how have you been treating my pan-pipes that are on your hip?" Mao blinked and then his eyebrows flew up.

"Holy bison-balls! You're…you're that traveling minstrel that gave us those maps!" Ajuna bowed at Mao and nodded.

"Yes I am the one. Now, are we going to fight or chat like old ladies?" Arjuna asked with a sly smirk. Mao got into the end of the ring as Arjuna got into the other side. The announcer was at first confused but then seemed go with the flow by starting the fight anyway.

"READY! STEADY! GO!" The crowd roared as the two started the bout.

"DON'T GET YOURSELF KILLED MAO!" Yomi called out from his place by the ring as Arjuna got into his first stance.

Mao couldn't believe the man that Yomi met years ago was here in front of him; as much as it boggled him, he had to get his head in the game and fight. Arjuna stomped with his left foot and used his right to kick, sending a few rocks after Mao. Mao simply dodged and slid to the right and stepped forward. Arjuna repeated the move he did previously and Mao continued to evade it.

"Testing me out, old man?" Mao asked, crossing his arms and looking at the path the boulder took. Arjuna chuckled and pulled his right hand back with a twist. Mao vaulted backward just as rock jutted out behind him. Mao landed on the rock with a laugh. "Nice! You are just testing me out." Mao jumped back to the floor and raised his right open palm at Arjuna.

"Typical Nomad—let the opponent come to you and avoid attack," Arjuna said, his voice bored at Mao's defensive techniques. "Where is that ferocity? That fire you have, Mao? You can't win by evading my blows." Mao was doing a pretty good job dodging the hunks of stone that Arjuna was throwing at him, but the bard was right. He wasn't going to win by playing 'duck and cover;' he needed to go on the offense.

"Hey Yomi, get me your staff!" shouted Mao as he swerved counterclockwise. Yomi blinked and looked at the official who was watching the match and nodded. Yomi ran back to the seat and threw his glider at Mao. He caught it and, taking off his shirt, he got into a more offensive position. Using a sweeping motion, he swung the staff up, sending a gust of air at Arjuna which pushed him back.

"Now that's more like it!" Arjuna cheered with the audience, who now realized that the earthbender was fighting an airbender. The announcer blinked in surprise and looked at Yomi.

"You-you guys are airbenders?!" he said to Yomi and Chiko who were rooting for Mao.

"Yeah…one of the last few actually," Yomi said, then shouted for Mao to 'stir the heavens,' using the staff to create small vortices.

The announcer called out to the audience in his booming voice, "This is a classic duel. Air verses Earth! Who will prevail?" The crowd cheered, encouraging the two. Mao continued to walk in circular patterns, watching each step of Arjuna who tried to trip up Mao's good footwork. Arjuna widen his stance, staying low to the ground as he moved his hands up, sending a wall to block Mao. However, the airbender leaped over it and swung the staff horizontally, jetting the air at Arjuna, who in turn tried to block it with another wall.

"Got to do better than that, Mao," Arjuna said, stepping forward and sending a jut of rock to throw off Mao, who again leaped over it. Then Mao got into an earthbender horse-stance and threw his hands up. Arjuna had a confused expression on his face and got into a neutral pose.

He scratched his head in bewilderment at first but then his eyes widened in shock when Mao bent low, thrusting his hands down. Something hard and fast pushed him to the ground and was pressing him hard against the rock floor. Mao smirked devilishly as he stood up and with a fluid motion turned the gale that was pressing Arjuna to the floor into a vaccum. He lifted Arjuna in the air and sent the old man flying around the ring in circles. As he flew, Mao walked in the trademark stance of Tui Mo Zhang, or 'turning the millstone,' the classic move of the airbenders. Using all of that centrifugal momentum, he sent Arjuna soaring to the other side, slamming him into the front row. The crowd went nuts! They screamed and cheered as Yomi and Chiko clung to each other, jumping up and down, chanting.

"He won! He won! He won!"

Arjuna stood up shakily and staggered back into the ring dizzy. "Wow! Now that was fun! What do you call that move?" he said with his hands on his knees. Mao was panting hard and had one of his hands on his back as his body was slicked with sweat.

His chest heaving, Mao tried to gulp down air and said between breaths. "I don't know…how about the 'Downdraft hammer-throw?'" He tried to help Arjuna steady himself. Arjuna laughed and thanked Mao as he got steady.

"Brilliant, I think that works rather well," he said. Tugging his beard, he motioned to the official to give Mao the gold and the belt, but Mao refused the belt.

"Nah, give it to an earthbender. I don't need a title, but I need the gold." The official blinked but Arjuna nodded.

"Quite well, we will keep your name on the records, though. Come with me, boys, I want to ask you something," said Arjuna, motioning with his hand.

Outside Arjuna had his cloak and pipa and walked with them. Mao split the gold and gave some to Chiko and Yomi for personal use and then placed the rest in the main purse for more practical uses. Arjuna watched this and walked with the three down another road which Yomi noted as 'Xing Street.' Mao turned his head as Arjuna cleared his throat.

"It's funny indeed I found you three. I thought I would never see you again. A morbid thought, but a realistic one, you've all have grown considerably. Especially the small one…only he's not small anymore. He's almost your height, Yomi," Arjuna said, turning a corner and the three following. He continued as Yomi and Chiko looked at each other briefly. "I was going to ask some questions about what you've gained from the Eastern Temple. I also have some news to share, but I want this at the comfort of my summer home. Which I am asking you three to stay at until Qiufen, the equinox." Yomi's surprise was apparent but Mao was more pleased at this news. This was quite a blessing, but he had to ask.

"Why? Are you just being polite?" Arjuna nodded at Mao's question and gestured as he spoke.

"Also because it would be a shame for the son of Hayate of the Northern Gale not to have hospitality while he is staying in my hometown. Besides it's boring just having Padma around, no offense to my wife, but your company would be more than appreciated. The least I could do is shelter the survivors of the people I've admired since I was a lad." Yomi was tense at the mentioned of Hayate, but became calm at the mention of Arjuna's generosity. It was definitely a lucky throw of the fates here, to be staying with Arjuna.

He was more impressed at the summer home. It was rather small, but never the less elegant. It had a smooth limestone entryway and a very beautiful garden with a koi pond. 'Contented' would be an understatement to the joy the three felt. Yomi, however, felt that he didn't deserve this.

"Sifu Arjuna, I am grateful for this remarkable generosity. I am sure my brothers and I would pay you back with whatever you need."

Arjuna waved it aside and replied, "No need for formalities, it's just Arjuna, and you boys don't have to do anything phenomenal for me. However, doing some minor housekeeping would definitely be welcomed." Yomi bowed, accepting the circumstances. He hated getting anything for free; at least he was paying Arjuna back.

At that, Arjuna declared, "Now…you must meet my wife."

**AN: Chapter 11 and 12 will be ready soon, thanks to PeterChamelon for beta 3 and for all the support and encouragement from J. Idanian** **and Petey of course Bob too. (Whats with my fic attracting male 20-somethings) Keep reading and reviewing will do an Omake soon with links to character art. **


	11. The Parable of the Four Benders

Chapter XI

The Parable of the Four Benders.

The three were led inside of the house into the main sitting room. They knelt on the cushions as Arjuna called for his wife. Chiko imagined Arjuna's wife to be tall, slender or bony and serene, but instead, she was short, squat and fiery. Padma thumped into the room, her gray hair in a bun and round, green eyes narrowed at her husband.

"What have I told you about surprise guests Arjuna? I know what I told you, no guests without me knowing! Send them out AJ!" The three felt tense knowing that this woman was no one to mess with; Arjuna cleared his throat and explained.

"Remember those Air Nomads I met four years ago, Underfed, and jumpy like untamed lemurs? Well these are them, I've asked the three to stay here for the rest of the summer. I know that you hate unplanned guests but I promise tha-" She cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"I know they will be no trouble, Arjuna, I am sure they know that they are not going be waited on hand and foot right?" Padma asked with her hands on her hips. At that Yomi interjected reassuring Padma

"Yes ma'am, we will do our part to keep the house spotless. We can do anything you need." Chiko and Mao nodded agreeing with Yomi. Padma rubbed her chin and glared at Arjuna before sighing and waving her hands.

"Fine, you boys can stay. I need the help anyway. You'll help out with the chores around the place, and I'll keep you three fed and sheltered. Deal?" Yomi and Mao place their right first into their left palm and bowed low. Chiko on the other hand, used his right on his heart and also bowed low.

"We'll be on our best behavior." The three said, Padma left shortly and returned with a broom, dust pan and a mop and bucket. The pump is on your right when you leave out behind the main house is a small apartment. There are beds and a fireplace.

"You'll mop, sweep and air out the beds. You must keep that place pristine. When you are finished, I will have dinner ready and you'll eat with Arjuna and I." She then turned to Arjuna and tilted her head.

"You do know that your daughter in law and her brother, Mya and Sein are coming tonight for supper?" Arjuna winced and then nodded.

"Well, yes…do you want me to go shopping again?" Padma nodded,

"We need more rice and vegetables if we're going to feed vegetarians. I have plenty of goose-turkey for the siblings." Arjuna sighed and kissed his wife's cheek and waved good bye.

"I'll return shortly, Padma love, don't scare the boys off." Padma grumbled and then shoved the cleaning supplies at the boys, and with a grunt she said,

"Don't stand there! Get your butts moving and clean up!"

After the encounter with Padma, the three were finishing cleaning up the very small "apartment" with a main room and a smaller bedroom with three raised beds and straw mattresses. It was going to be home for a few months and the trio wasn't complaining. The floors were mopped and swept, and the beds were made with fresh linens and aired out. The apartment was tidy and smelled less like mold then when they first arrived. Padma returned to check on the three and smiled.

"Ah! Excellent, you three wash up, I got the rice steamed and veggies stewed. The siblings are here so I want you three to look clean for them." The three were at the pump getting water to wash their faces when Yomi spoke.

"She reminds me of Midori a bit." Mao was combing his hair and took off his flax colored tunic top to get another one and another sash when he agreed.

"She has that same, no nonsense attitude that auntie has. I think we'll get along great with her." Chiko was looking for a chlamys to wear over his left side, so it won't draw attention to the guests. Chiko found it and the matching stone brooch and with Yomi help he put it on him. Finally the three all were cleaned and wearing fresher clothes. With that they entered the main house for dinner.

xxxxxxXxxxxx

Arjuna's daughter in law and her brother, look very elegant, however if Chiko had to pin a word on their appearance it would be: 'foxy', they seemed to have sharp faces and long eyes that look either playful or dangerous. Sein who had a long thin moustache turned to look at them first when they entered the dining room. Followed by Mya who wrinkled her nose as they sat on Arjuna's right, she was directly across from Chiko.

"Pappy who are these?" She asked in high nasally voice and pointed at them. Arjuna cleared his throat, but it was Yomi who introduced himself and his brothers.

"I am Sifu Yomi from the Jung Mu and these are my temple brothers, monks Chiko and Mao also from the Jung Mu." Sein who was observing furrowed his brow.

"I thought the te-" Yomi interrupted Sein

"We're the survivors of the massacre," He added on hurriedly, Chiko cleared his throat and an awkward silence fell on them, but then, Mya squealed and clapped her hands.

"Ohhh you're airbenders then! Oh! Can I see a trick?" She said squealing. Chiko shrugged and then with a flick of his wrist, he sent a breeze to levitate a loaf of bread in the air before plopping it down. Mya clapped in delight and sat back.

"I never seen an air nomad before, Pappy always has the most unusual friends, I am sure you have some really interesting stories." Arjuna waved that aside as dinner was served. The three were famished from lunch and the food smelt wonderful.

Conversation has risen again after the three had their first serving of roasted vegetables and jasmine rice. Arjuna explained how he found them again and his match with Mao.

"I shouldn't have played with him in the beginning. Mao wouldn't have the chance to throw me across the ring like a rag-doll." Sein lifted a thin eyebrow at Mao and asked,

"So the Downdraft Hammer-Throw is the name of the technique you used to defeat Arjuna? Is that a typical airbender move?" Mao shook his head.

"Not really, it's was inspired by earthbending, I've noticed how earthbenders draw the _qi _by staying grounded. It has a lot of force, so with that in mind I modified the simple 'downdraft' which just lifting air up and then blanketing the opponent to impede movement. I took a strong stance and put all my energy up and then smashed it down! Arjuna was like, BAM! Kissing gravel!" Arjuna drank his wine, a smile was on his lips.

"Well put Mao." He said with a smile on his lips. Sein smirked at this, amused as well as he ate roasted goose-turkey.

"Airbending seems to be non-aggressive. They don't defeat their opponents but push them aside so they could run away." The humor died among the three as Mya giggled. "That's right they are pretty cowardly." Chiko frowned and was to argue but Mao leaned back with his chopsticks and waved them with a flourish.

"My Sifu told me a fable once when I got into an argument with a few benders about who has the best bending style. He said that once a battle was between a Fire Nation solider, an Earth Kingdom laborer, a Water Tribe healer and an Air Nomad acolyte. The story goes that the benders were all in the same argument. Who had the best style? The Laborer was aggressive and had an excellent defense. He endured through most of the attacks of the zealous Soldier who offense was brutal and consuming. The fire ate through anything and she had best offense and kept the Healer on his toes who matched the Solider with his agility and adaptively. However, the Healer lost when he suffered mortal wounds and his element was all gone. The Laborer was exhausted not longer could stand the fight. And the Solider burned herself alive by her own element because she was too aggressive. The Acolyte was observing all of this, he was hiding in a tree and avoided the fight and in the end, it was he that won. He didn't have to lift single finger he knew that best way to win a fight, _was not to fight at all._" As the fable ended, Arjuna laughed and clapped, Padma grinned as the three covered their mouths to stifle the laughter. Sein and Mya were not charmed by this but didn't seem to be offended.

"Hmph, charming, so airbenders try to avoid conflict as much as possible, but when it comes down to it; they will never win the fight." Sein said annoyed, but Yomi responded instead of Mao this time.

"That's not true; we airbenders fight with all our being. That's one of the reasons that other nations can't touch us in combat, we have the best defense." Sein seemed to agree with Yomi but then challenged him.

"But why do you not have a finishing move?" This seemed to put unease to the trio not knowing how answer. Yomi did his best,

"Well…we value all life so taking one is against our principles." Yomi said carefully but Sein countered cruelly.

"If you had one, you could have saved that one's arm." Sein pointed at Chiko who paled and tried to adjust the chlamys looking embarrassed and hurt. Yomi tried to control his fury at Sein but Mao prevented him from raging.

"Actually we did almost a thousand years ago. During the era of Avatar Yangchen it was said some rogue airbenders created the 'Law of Void' or the 'Akasha Rules' which is pretty much a set of modified airbending stances that causes lots of nasty stuff to the air pressure in one's body. They were forbidden, none of our generation knows of them. Only a select few actually heard of them, even a smaller number knows even one of the twenty." Sein seemed unimpressed with a skeptical look, but Arjuna confirmed them,

"Gyatso once told me of that, said some benders mostly members of Kridha's group. They made those rules to destroy opponents that might assassinate the leader, get them before they get you. It was fascinating, but I never dug much deeper than that. I am guessing it was Gyatso who told you Mao?" Mao nodded,

"He only knows one of the Laws, or so the rumor goes. I never asked him about it. It was personal topic, I don't think even Aang knew about the Laws." As feeling of discontentment settled among the group, Sein and Mya left with a bow and wave to the three. The trio exhaled a sigh of relief as they left, and Arjuna called them into the study.

"We have much to talk about."

xxxxxxXxxxxx

Setting up the Pai Sho table, Arjuna offered Yomi to play with him. Sitting down the two started a game with Chiko and Mao observing.

"Sorry about my in-laws, Mya has the brain of a ferret-dog and Sein doesn't know what the word 'tact' means, my son only married Mya because of her nobility." He sighed and moved a tile as Yomi moved his.

"Nah, it was ok, we don't have debates like this on the road so it was nice to show off a bit." Mao said watching the game. Arjuna moved a tile with a crescent moon on it and nodded.

"You seem to handle yourself well, anyway my dear monks, I've heard more news over the last four years as I wander across the world, singing songs and telling stories." Mao lifted an eyebrow and asked,

"Did you marry in wealth Arjuna, because a traveling story-teller wouldn't make this much money." Arjuna laughed and took a piece.

"No, I was born nobility, I was the son of an ambassador, I loved to travel because of it and later I took myself as story-teller when my father died." Yomi leaned back to study the tiles as Arjuna continued.

"Souzin is dead, and Azulon is now the new Fire Lord. King Privithi of Omashu and the Earth King are worried about this, Chief Kussuyok of the North Pole is planning to isolate the North Pole and with the rest of the nations plunging deeper into the dark. We might see the very worst." Chiko listened to Arjuna and spoke back his voice was a bit cynical.

"Right, like g-g-genocide isn't so bad." Arjuna took another piece and responded to the sarcasm with more seriousness.

"The genocide of one people is grave; the termination of the other three is far, far graver. Mao's little parable of a battle between the four elements is a satirical insight now how the nations work. The main power houses are Fire and Earth, while the more subtle elements are Water and Air. Water leaves the fight early or withdrawals complete from the war. They isolate leaving each other exposed and they do not assist the Earth or Air. Water will keep to themselves; they are like ice. Ridged but they will melt in time. Earth will last for decades, they have very balanced way of staying in conflict, but eventually they will either crumble from the inside or through their own obstinacy, they will exhaust themselves and fire will conquer. But, something will eat from the inside and the Fire Nation would destroy themselves; either from a governmental take over or unbalance and then there will be anarchy." Yomi read the board again it was his turn to respond to Arjuna analysis. He took piece and moved another, leaning on the armrest with his long hair to one side. He examined the board again with a sigh.

"And in Nomad fashion, we ignored the conflict that was starting since Roku and we unwarily set ourselves for disaster. However, no abbot or Mother Superior could for see what Souzin did. That was unexpected; we thought that they would take Aang hostage, not kill an entire people just to hunt one person." Arjuna laughed wryly and frowned at the fact, Yomi was now winning.

"Yes that would have been the smart thing to do. Souzin could have taken Aang hostage, Gyatso and Palden and the rest of the Nomads could have done something to persuade Souzin, might have avoided a mass slaughter. But the fact that there was slaughter was sign that the Fire Nation has one thing on their minds. Total. Control. And nothing will stop them." This was very grim and real to the three. It was truth, dark and bitter. Yomi rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. The stress was apparent on his face as took the Dragon tile and won the game.

"So, what do we do Arjuna?" His voice sounded tired and worried. Arjuna sighed and looked at the table.

"For starters I'll convince the mayor to keep your identity a secret. Second, I'll be moving back to Ba Sing Se, and I will no longer travel in such hostile environments. You three…however have much to do. I need you to continue traveling, write to me and often but use different names. You must have different identities and only very select few must know who you are. Now obviously you're not telling yourselves every Li you meet on the road, I'm aware, however eventually you need to find secure place and settle down. Probably a city, not this one, but a city, Omashu or Gaihong one of those cities where you can live new lives and live in safety." He looked at Yomi who was downcast as was Mao and Chiko who knew that Arjuna was right. Eventually they will have to settle down and probably discard their names. Yomi met Arjuna's eyes, and saw much of the same in his own. Worry, apprehension, guilt and even hope. Their identity was in fragments and living on the road was no real life for them and it was also and an illusion of safety. Eventually they will be caught and they will die.

"I see so much of Hayate in you Yomi. You have his pride and his spirit. You will not let fear rule you or rule your foster son's life. This is why I need all of you. You will help me, for after this summer, I will need your help to deliver messages and do some work for me. With your help, we might avoid another holocaust."

Back in the apartment, with the fire rolling and Chiko chewing on a mint twig, the brothers look sullen and anxious. As Yomi tossed an apple up in the air and caught it. His mind was sifting through Arjuna's words. _I see so much of Hayate in you Yomi. You have his pride and his spirit_… _You must have different identities and only very select few must know who you are… I will need your help to deliver messages and do some work for me. With your help, we might avoid another holocaust._ Yomi caught the apple for the twentieth time before he spoke and breaking the silence.

"After this year we can't go back Mu Ten." Yomi said his voice was strong but there sadness, Chiko already an argument waiting.

"We-we-we-we can go back. A-a-auntie is waiting for us, she m-m-m-m-m-misses us. We should say in Mu T-t-t-ten Yomi." Mao was playing his pipes when he stopped and agreed with Chiko.

"Yeah, I mean Ichigo and Jiang haven't returned back from war and Ken is getting married on New Years, all her children will leave her. What better way to thank her then staying with her and helping around the farm. She already adopted us, we can stay at Mu Ten, and live there." It was tempting and seemed like a good plan however…

"No. Mu Ten is too small and not very secluded, Fire Nation have been around that area establishing colonies. The Hu Jiang also runs through there, with any luck in three years Mu Ten will be another colony. Also so many people know we're airbenders, we probably have bounty on our heads. Midori coul-" Mao shot back at Yomi, angry.

"NO! Midori will _never_ betray us for a sack of gold nor will the villagers of Mu Ten! How dare you for suggesting that! Besides only Yama, Ken and Midori know in that village and maybe Choji. The water-cousins know but they are probably on their way to the North Pole. Your paranoia is unfounded, don't let Arjuna get to you. Man has point but it's making you suspicious of everyone." Chiko was now sitting at the window sill looking at the full moon and listening to the cricket-spiders. A meow-hoot of a catowl was heard briefly as he reflected on tonight. A city was no place for an Air Nomad, but staying in a town, where you can risk everyone's lively hood was no better. Chiko touched the scars on his left side as he traced them, feeling the harder texture under his fingertips. As much as his brothers disagreed, he would like to stay in one place for a much longer time. More than just a season, maybe for a few years, he wanted a place where he could have few friends. Find a job and even, find a pretty girl. But his face wrinkled at that, it was not like he didn't like girls. He was pretty sure he did, nor was it Tomkin. Whom he did like as well, but was now far away, I was for the simple fact that it was his appearance. Skinny, scabby and underfed, not mentioned his missing limb. Chiko didn't think he was atrocious, just not attractive. Biting his lip he reached into his pocket and pulled out Tomkin's choker. He felt a sense of longing and sadness. He accepted him, all of him. For that short time, Chiko felt whole with him. And the uncertainty that he will ever feel that wholeness again was weighing down on him. Yomi got his attention.

"C'mon bird it's time for bed." Mao was already in his, and Yomi was taking off his shirt to get into his own. Chiko got off the window sill and took off his own shirt before looking at the moon one more time before getting under the covers. Falling asleep was uncomfortable work, his mind raced with thoughts of Arjuna, the city and Tomkin. Settling on the memory of his laugh and goofy smile; Chiko finally found sleep, still clutching his choker.

Sleeping to noon is very rare and very special thing for the air trio. Yomi however, got up early and did his morning asanas, Mao got up a little bit after Yomi and decided to take a much needed bath. Chiko was snoring, tush in the air and in complete bliss, as time slinked into the daytime meridian. It was then, Yomi slapped Chiko exposed rear and said,

"Get up bird, you're burning daylight. Auntie Padma wants you do shopping for her." Chiko groaned as he was woken up.

"Oh go S-s-s-s-screw yourself." Chiko mumbled rudely as he rolled over showing his back to Yomi. Yomi frowned at his uncouth answer but before he could scold him. Mao poured his glass of water on his face. Chiko sat up abruptly with a look of death at Mao, who was laughing loudly at Chiko's discomfort.

"That's how you wake him up." Mao said still laughing as Chiko was toweling his hair. Chiko was out and shuffling around for clean pants and a clean hanfu. "What we're you dreaming about bird? Tomkin? Maybe him naked?" This earned Mao a glare and Chiko's middle finger as grabbed his sandals and headed to the main house with Mao laughing behind him.

"Brothers…"

xxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chiko traveled inside the small estate,

his eyes darted around and noticed a young woman walking to him. Her brown hair was bound, and her green eyes seem to have a look of appraisal as she strode to the air nomad.

"You must be one of the nomad foundlings that father told me about. I've met your brothers, I don't know your name though, no matter I am Kirana, Arjuna's daughter. Sorry I didn't come down to supper last night, I loathe Mya, my brother who's fighting in the war, has poor taste." Chiko follow her as she weaved passed the hurrying maids and servants. "Since you will be staying at the estate you have to follow rules, I've already briefed Yomi and Mao on the basic protocols.

First rule is that you must obey my mother and I, as we are the commanders of the household. You will call me 'miss' and mother 'ma'am'. You must be presentable around guests, combed hair and tidy clothes. You will do various chores, and tasks until the late afternoon in which you are free to roam around the city. Father has given you a curfew you must return to the estate, when the gong rings ten times after dusk. I have two other siblings, my sister and brother who both live in Omashu, they will be visiting my father this month. You are expected to join us for supper and entertainment…" Chiko rolled his eyes as Kirana rolled off a list of rules. His face at a frown, but he didn't voice his opinion as he reached the kitchen with Padma waiting.

"Kira, you're excused, please leave me with Chiko." Kirana jerked her head back when her mother instructed her to leave in the middle of her list of rules.

"I thought she w-w-would n-n-n-never shut-up." Padma look stern but then laughed as she gave Chiko a large basket and piece of paper.

"My daughter can run an empire, but that's if anyone will listen to her. Mao had the same reaction. Yomi was bit more polite." Padma laughed at that, "Here is a basic list of some of the items I will need at the Guan Feng Square, please be back here when the gong rings three times." Chiko squinted at the handwriting and frowned. If there was one problem he had with this is was that he wasn't a good reader. Yomi helped him with his book, but reading the list by himself was going to take some effort. Sighing he bowed and took the list as he walked out of the estate back to the garden when, Yomi topless and pulling out weeds with leather gloves and an iron hoe. Chiko noticed that Kirana was watching from dining room window, with dreamy look on her face. Rolling his eyes, he headed to the market.

The market was bustling center of activity. Butchers shouted for people to see their fresh cuts of beef and pork. People showed off the wares from, jewelry to nuts, to musical instruments. Chiko looked at the list mouthing out the words trying to decipher the characters. The first item was a pound of sugar, next it was tea, vinegar, and then he needed to get lye, wine and finally pipeweed for Arjuna. Sighing he walked around to see if he could get the sugar. After bartering, got three of the things he needed. Looking down on his list he needed to get lye, probably at the apocathary. Just as he was going down to the apocathary he noticed a small garden from another road. Reading the sign, it noted it was public garden, smirking he walked down the hill, but before he could go around he bend to pond on the other side. He saw someone feeding the turtle-ducks. It was a young woman, around Chiko's age. Her long black hair was bound in loose bun with a pair of jade hair pieces. She wore a long silk shen yi, and had an umbrella with her. It was obvious she was a noble woman. And Chiko couldn't help but notice how pretty she was.

"Excuse me? I am s-s-s-sorry to d-d-d-disturb you miss." She lifted up and turned to Chiko. Her dark green eyes narrowed for second then lifted her head up proudly.

"What can I do for you?" He voice was light, but defiant, it had the strength of a woman in charge, it was a bit intimidating for Chiko but never the less he continued to walk forward placing his basket by the weeping willow.

"I just thought you-you-you-you-you would like s-s-s-some com-pany." She looked bit disdained at Chiko but then soften as she sat on the grass again.

"You may sit with me, do you have a name, or should I call you Mr. Stutter?" Chiko was about to say something harsh but bit his lip. He looked out into the pond, and as he was going to give out his name an idea hit him. Arjuna said that he had it hide his identity, why not now. Though there wasn't any reason for it, it did seem like a good idea for a smitten teenager.

"I'm M-m-m-ming Qin." Chiko said smiling; the girl laughed covering her mouth.

"That's odd name for a boy, and ironic one too." Chiko blushed and looked away.

"I think it-it-it-it-it's fitting." He said quietly, the girl chuckled stretching out her legs.

"Is it really? Well my name is Yun, and its pleasure to meet you Ming Qin." Chiko nodded.

"Y-y-y-y-you as well…" He said again quietly.

"So why did your parents name you Ming Qin? Did mistake you as a girl when you we're born?" it was Chiko's turn to laugh and for Yun to blush.

"You haven't s-s-seen many men n-n-nude have you?" Yun made a noise of disgust and looked away.

"I am a lady I don't look at nude men. It's impolite." She said her voice had embarrassment but she tried to look serene. Chiko stopped laughing and tilted his head a bit back. He let out clear strong note and started to sing.

"_From the rivers that run through the glade _

_Watched the heron in the brook_

_Though waters were cool the shade_

_It was my heart the lady took." _ Yun looked enchanted; she smiled broadly at Chiko's song.

"I see, I was mistaken, it is very fitting name. You're a very talented singer Ming Qin, where did you learn to sing?" Chiko was struck with a bolt of inspiration when he said.

"The birds t-t-t-taught me." He flashed bright smile that made Yun giggle and blush.

"I see they taught you well, you have a very surprising talent. Perhaps we could meet again tonight. Here by garden after the gong tolls five." Chiko smiled again as he got his basket and got up. Yun sat up as well and got her umbrella. She blew a kiss as she walked down the road passed him. Chiko had a crooked, goofy smile as he watched her walk passed him. Then it hit him, _I have a date…I have a date with a pretty noble girl. _For second he felt pang of guilt as he looked at Tomkin's collar that was around his wrist. But them he smiled again as walked back to finish his shopping realizing that it was ok to like two people. Besides, Tomkin wouldn't mind anyway.

xxxxxxxXxxxxxx

The afternoon wore on and Yomi was finished with his weeding taking an afternoon nap in a low branched plum tree. Mao was mopping the floors in the main house and will be finished soon. Yomi was awoken when someone called his name. Sitting up he was greeted by Kirana with a tray of chilled white tea and lemon.

"I see you have done a good job, Sifu Yomi. The garden is spotless and we have new material for the compost. I expect you later to spread the manure, but for now you can relax and enjoy the tea I made." She handed him the tea which Yomi took a sip and was please by the light and tangy flavor and it was also very refreshing.

"Mmm! Thank you Miss, this is just what I needed, and you can just call me Yomi. I don't have my arrows yet so Sifu is a bit inappropriate." Kirana joined him in the tree with her own cup and took a sip.

"Father tells me that he knows of yours, is that true?" Yomi frowned drinking his tea and looking almost irritated.

"You mean my sire and yes Arjuna knows him." Kirana laughed and finished her glass a smile playing on her lips.

"So temple monks don't have fathers then?" She asked leaning on the branches. Yomi sighed drinking his tea,

"A father is someone that takes responsibility for you, teaches you and cares for you. The elders where my fathers, Tang and Gyatso were my fathers, just because Hayate provided the seed to engender me doesn't make him my father." Yomi said his voice seemed to have tinge of bitterness to it, but it amused Kirana.

"You sound very found of him." She said sarcastically and despite it, Yomi cracked a grin.

"I only know stories of him, some told that was a chauvinist and an ass, other say he was an airbending genius but angry one. Who knows, all I know is that he didn't seem the lease bit upset when my half-brother died. Most sires do correspond with their offspring, mine just ignored me." Kirana sighed and played with her glass the wind caught and played with her hair.

"My father easy to get a long with, he is a very simple man. He likes the road and the people that meets a long the way. I see him occasionally. But like you I never really formed a good relationship with mine. However I see him more as friend than a father. Now that he back home for good, it feels awkward." Yomi had a wry smile on his face and laughed.

"I kind of see why, you have to form a different relationship than what you are use to, I'm having the same problem." Kirana seemed puzzled by his statement.

"With whom, Yomi?" She asked to Yomi who was grinning, it became a short laugh following,

"Chiko, bird is growing fast. He's not the chubby little toddler I held in my hands so many years ago. And it's scary how he starting to bridge the gap we have. He's an adult and he's coming into his own." A smile was still on lips as he spoke, his eyes soft as he recalled all the memories.

"So I see what you mean by fathers previously. Chiko is yours isn't he? Well not by blood but close enough. This might be a bit off topic, but I have been meaning to ask. Why do you call him bird?" With that Yomi laugh shaking his head.

"Yes, but calling him mine isn't quite right. I like to say that I found him and he found me and we've never left each other. And I call him bird because he used to flap his arms around when he was a baby. I think it's more fitting now that he can sing." Yomi sighed and sat up in the tree. "I should go and clean up the apartment." Kirana got down from the tree and took the tray and glasses.

"I was nice talking to you Yomi." And with that she left, not long after Mao arrived and hopped into the tree.

"Hey what have you been doing?" Mao asked as he jerked his he's head to see Kirana go inside. An impish grin was on his face, "You and chatter-box have been hanging out? What did she say? What the protocols for speaking to her or some shit like that?" Yomi got down from his tree and walked to the apartment with Mao following him. "You don't have to be cross I am just asking what you jabbered about. I mean, she's kind of taken with you." Yomi rolled his eyes as he sat on the bed.

"I am aware of that; we just had a conversation about families that's all." Mao sat next Yomi, and quirked grin.

"I know how you miss having company like her; it's nice that you sparked something." Yomi was bit surprised by this,

"What no quip or snark? Have you been drinking something?" Yomi said getting up to put on his shirt and to get his purse.

"Oh stop with the sarcasm. I am just glad you aren't off brooding someplace or following Chiko around." Yomi stopped in mid-step and turned to look at Mao confused.

"Why would I be following Chi around?" Mao got up to get a clay cup and looked at Yomi.

"Because you want to keep with you, not because you don't trust him, but because you feel lonely without him, you can't cling on to him much longer. He's growing up, but doesn't mean your role as his guardian stops it just means you-hey! Where are you going?" Yomi was already out the door and heading out of the estate moving quickly.

"Just going for a walk!" With that he left, leaving Mao. He didn't want to think about his relationship with Chiko leaving or changing. He missed how he looked up to him and depended on him. Now that Chiko was being less and less dependent it was hard to change focus. Even though he missed that Chiko needed him less, he did admit that it was nice to see Chiko acting grown up. Still he wondered what his role was now and if Chiko still needed him.

Chiko was feeling giddy, still thinking about the date tonight, the grin his face widen into a full smile as he walked up the path in the estate. He walked into the kitchen with the basket of groceries and the bag still filled with a little gold. Kirana was with her mother instructing someone the servants when she saw Chiko.

"Ahh good you came back in time." She seemed pleased, Padma took the basket and chuckled.

"You got everything on the list…except you got tea instead of tobacco." Chiko winced; embarrassed that he misread the character.

"I'm s-s-s-sorry Ma'am." He said his cheeks flushing; Padma waved it aside and put the tea away.

"It's alright, Arjuna can pick it up himself, and we ran out tea a little bit ago so I am glad you got it." Chiko breathed a sigh of relief. Kirana covered her mouth to prevent her laugher as Chiko turned and left to the apartment.

"Poor kid, doesn't look he can read very well." She said helping her mother, Padma started to go out into the garden to get some vegtables.

"He'll learn this summer; I'm having him shop for me." She said closing the door.

xxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

At the apartment Chiko was in front of a mirror, practicing what he would say to Yun.

"S-s-so I heard there is f-f-f-fountain near by w-w-would you like to s-s-see it?" Chiko sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "No that does s-s-s-sound r-r-right. Why would a g-g-g-girl want to visit a f-f-f-fountain?" Chiko stood up again and flashed a dazzling smile. "I know g-g-g-good n-n-n-noodle shop? Want to g-g-go there for dinner?" Chiko gave a frustrated grunt and turned from the mirror. "She's r-r-r-r-rich she probably would never s-s-step foot in a n-n-n-n-noodle shop." Chiko sat on the divan by the window and looked out into it. "Why I am s-s-s-so awkward around g-g-g-girls? I w-w-wish I was more s-s-s-smooth and hans-s-s-some, and I can s-s-s-speak without my stutter."

"Well the last part takes a lot of time." Chiko jerked his head to see Mao by the door. "What are you whining about this time?" Chiko frowned and jerked his head to the window again.

"None of your b-b-beeswax." Mao rolled his eyes and sat in a whicker chair.

"I was sixteen once too you know, what's bugging you?" Chiko sighed and laid on the divan and stared at the celing.

"I met a girl t-t-t-today at the m-m-m-m-market. She a-a-asked me out." Mao paused and blinked before smiling proudly.

"Oh! Wow! _Really_?" Mao looked pleasantly surprised as he walked over and sat next to him. "Bird I am so proud of you! What is she like? Is she pretty? Did you sing for her?" Chiko recalled his meeting with Yun and smiled.

"Yeah, s-s-s-s-she looked r-r-rich too. Yeah I sang her a h-h-h-haiku. She r-r-really likes it, but I am n-n-n-not good around women. It was a lot e-e-easier with Tomkin, but with Yun it feels more challenging." Mao sighed and nodded.

"I totally understand, women are harder to connect with than men, probably one of the reasons I court them more than girls. I like girls too; it just takes a lot more effort to please them. But this experience is important. You're learning what you like and don't like. More important because you're learning what you like with men is different then with girls. If you have _any _questions you know I will be happy to help you out. Yomi too, he will be more than happy to give you any advice." Chiko sighed and nodded,

"Thanks Mao, th-th-th-thanks for the offer." At that moment Yomi arrived with a large cantaloupe in his hands.

"Look what I found in the market today! Lets crack this baby open, I haven't had a melon in long time." Mao chuckled and then said to Chiko.

"You want me to tell him or do you want too?" Chiko frowned and then shrugged,

"Hey Yomi! Guess what?" Mao asked his voice playful, as Yomi started to slice open the large fruit.

"Umm…you found were Arjuna keeps his pipes and nicked one yourself." Mao blinked in surprise.

"How the hell di-never mind, Chiko has date!" That got Yomi attention and lifted his head from cutting the melon.

"What? Mao if you are play-" Chiko cut Yomi off,

"No! It's t-t-t-t-true! I f-f-found a girl at a g-g-garden and I am m-m-meeting her again." He interjected, after that, silence. All three brothers were quiet for a moment. Finally, Yomi spoke as he finished slicing the melon and handed Chiko a piece.

"That's great Chi-bird. I am happy for you." Chiko lifted an eyebrow as he bit down on the sweet cantaloupe.

"You don't s-s-s-sound happy; you're not m-m-m-m-mad at me? Are you?" Yomi turned around, smiled nervously.

"No I'm not mad just surprised. I mean…I never thought you will find a girl." Wrong thing to say, Chiko threw down the half eaten fruit and stormed out of the apartment.

"I thought you b-b-be happy for me! But you t-t-think I'm n-n-not good enough!" Yomi looked horrified and then shocked finally his face gave away to hurt. Mao let out a low whistle

"Man, Yomi that was a little harsh, don't tell me you're jealous?" Yomi whirled on Mao,

"No! I'm not jealous and I didn't mean that Chiko couldn't find a girl. I just didn't think he would find a girl so fast. I didn't mean to offend him. I was just surprised." Mao backed off from the tease and tried to console Yomi, he wasn't use to this at all neither of them were and both were wading into unfamiliar waters.

"I didn't mean to be a jackass, ok I was, but knew what you meant. Chiko is scared about this and I know you are apprehensive too. But he needs your support more than anything. I can help him as much as he lets me, but you're the one he really needs." Yomi looked at Mao and then at the floor.

"I have no idea what to tell him. Good luck? I mean, it feels so awkward. Want to be reassuring and strong-" Mao took Yomi's chin and made him look at his eyes.

"Brother, you are strong. You've been his strength since the beginning. He trusts you more than anything. I know you are proud of him, just tell him that. If he has questions answer them." As silence passed Yomi pulled away started for the door.

"I'll apologize to him, thanks Mao." Mao chuckled and sat on the divan

"Hey, it's my job to referee when you two have spats." Yomi rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry you'll have plenty more."

"Don't I know it, congratulations Yomi you have a teenager!" Yomi was out the door laughing.

Yomi found Chiko in the plum tree sulking, his head turned away from him.

"Chi, I am sorry for saying that I didn't think you wouldn't find a girl. When I know exact opposite, in fact I shouldn't even be surprise at all. You're well mannered, witty and you have a wonderful singing voice. Half of Gaoling should be following you." Chiko turned his head to Yomi and exhaled; he sat up from his reclining position and dropped down.

"I shouldn't h-h-have over r-r-reacted. I know you d-d-d-didn't mean w-w-what you s-s-s-said. We just g-g-got into t-t-town and I a-a-already have d-d-date with some n-n-noble girl. You're just s-s-surprised by it." Yomi sighed and lead Chiko back into the apartment.

"We're both scared about this; it's new for both of us. Though, I do want to say. I've been on this road before and if you need any help just ask me." Chiko nodded,

"Yeah, Mao s-s-said the same th-th-thing, Hey, Yomi? What w-w-would you g-g-give to a girl on a f-f-first d-d-date?" Yomi leaned on the door and though for second.

"Flowers are traditional, you could give her some chrysanthemums?" Mao interrupted them,

"Nah, they haven't bloomed yet that's more for the festival. Carnations are good for a first date, red ones especially." Yomi disagreed.

"Carnations are nice but what about roses?" Mao had pensive look on his face.

"Nah too strong, roses are for like a third date when you know you're getting lucky." Yomi glared and covered Chiko's ears,

"MAO!" Chiko jerked his head away from Yomi.

"Oh c'mon! I'm not going to sleep with her!" Chiko exclaimed half terrified at the thought. But Mao slipped a hand around Chiko's neck and said.

"Not on the first date but on the third or fourth." Chiko didn't look at all please at Mao's suggestion and walked into the apartment to get ready.

"I am not s-s-s-sleeping with her Mao!"

After looking for clothes that didn't scream 'wandering vagabond' Chiko wore a pair of sage trousers and modified han fu that was something like a tunic as well of mint green with a goldenrod sash and ash-grey shoes, he finished off with a flax colored chlamys on his left and headed out onto until Yomi and Mao caught him. Yomi gave him a bouquet of sweet-smelling rosemary, bachelor buttons and glade lilies.

"Now remember you must use your manners, pull the chair for her when you dine, don't order any garlic food or belch in public." Yomi went on, Mao added to his list,

"Complement her a lot, and take her to nice places like a tea salon. Smile and be yourself." Yomi finished fusing with Chiko's hair as the younger bender sighed and started to the gate.

"Good luck songbird!" Yomi called out, Chiko gave Yomi a thumb's up as he waved goodbye. Alone, the two stared dumbly at the gate before Yomi sighed.

"He's all grown up Mao." Mao sighed and wrapped and arm around him.

"You think he's going to introduce her to us?" Mao smirked and headed to the main house.

"Of course! When he does make sure you tell all the good baby stories the kind you know he's going to turn red and moan in embarrassment." He said laughing at the last part, Yomi was thoughtful and then smiled.

"Well of course, I wouldn't be a good parent if I didn't embarrass my kid in front of his girlfriend."

xxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

Reaching the garden just as the gong rang five times, Chiko hoped that she would be there waiting. He was alone, sighing he sat on the bench with the flowers, hoping she would arrived. Five minutes later she came strolling in with a long gown and umbrella.

"Sorry, I had to do a few things before coming to see you, Oh! Oh Ming Qin you shouldn't have!" She positively squealed at the flowers as Chiko gave them to her with a shy grin on his face. "They smell lovely, oh there is even rosemary that's so nice, thank you Ming Qin." Chiko bowed, and offered his hand.

"Ready to g-g-go?" Yun looked puzzled and then smiled.

"Oh for dinner? Oh yes I know a good place for some stir-fry." With that she took Chiko's hand and lead him to the market place. The two talked as Yun lead him to the outdoor restaurant.

"So where are you staying at Ming Qin?" She asked as she found a seat. Chiko sat across from her and admired the patio like place with bamboo seats and soft cushions. There was bamboo awning and the chef was cooking outdoors. Chiko answered Yun

"My b-b-brothers and I are staying with A-a-a-arjuna, have you heard of h-h-h-h-him?" Chiko said looking around; Yun laughed and cocked her head to the side.

"Yes! I have, Arjuna Jin Feng, he's one of the ambassadors from Ba Sing Se. And you're staying at his estate, are you his nephew?" Chiko bit his lip, lying would be a bad idea but he did anyway.

"Yeah, s-s-s-s-something like that, we've arrived to-to-to stay at his e-e-estate for the s-s-s-summer." Yun giggled and smiled she beckoned a server to get them both some chilled green tea, the server nodded as Yun said.

"You have brothers? I have one but I don't see him, what are they like and their names Ming?" Chiko scratched his neck and felt suddenly awkward, talking about his family like this made him feel a lot shyer, clearing his through Chiko explained about his foster family.

"Gui Ma is m-m-m-my older b-b-brother; he's kind of like a p-p-p-parent than brother. Our m-m-m-m-mother died when I was b-b-baby. So he and Chang Hu raised me-me-me-me. Gui Ma is p-p-p-p-pretty protective of me. Chang Hu l-l-l-likes to pull pranks a-a-and make a lot of jokes." Chiko went on about Yomi and Mao using pseudonyms instead of their real names. The tea was served and the server told them about the menu.

"We have curried tofu and steamed jasmine rice with pork and broccoli." Chiko bit his lip and asked for the tofu while Yun sipped her tea and asked for the same. Chiko sipped his tea trying to think of a question to ask Yun.

"Um? S-s-s-so c-c-can you earthbend?" Yun shook her head.

"No my father can but I can't. Unfortunately Bei Fong ladies aren't taught to earthbend like men anyway. Can you bend?" Chiko had no idea how to twist that one drumming the table he said.  
"Well yes…but I r-r-rather not d-d-demonstrate." Hoping that she won't question him, Chiko looked at the table not making eye contact.

"You don't sound too proud of that. Oh well, I wouldn't persuade you to do anything that you are uncomfortable with." Said Yun looking up at Chiko, smiling pleasantly, Chiko smiled back shyly and turned his head a bit.

The food arrived and Chiko ate slowly taking his time. The curry was spicy but he loved the rice noodles. Yun daintily wiped her lips and sat back in her seat. Sipping her tea she asked another question for Chiko.

"So what do what kinds of hobbies do you have Ming? Do you like poetry or do you prefer learning of the arts of war and combat?" Chiko wrinkled his nose and shook his head.

"I like p-p-p-p-p-p-poetry, r-r-r-re-re-reading about war isn't always interesting" He said taping his foot trying to speak out the words. Yun chuckled a bit at his frustration and finished her meal.

"What are your favorite poets then Ming?" Chiko furrowed his brow as he looked for some gold to pay the meal before saying.

"Well…Have you heard of-of-" Stopping in mid-sentence Chiko tried a different approach.

"Do you know the p-p-p-p-p-poet Lim Cam?" Chiko ask as he paid for both meals and tea. Yun seemed to recognize that as she got up from her seat.

"Oh yes! He wrote the Lily Scriptures. I didn't know you read those?" Yun said surprised as she left with Chiko, then she took his hand.

"Oh if you like Lim Cam you would love going to this salon I know! They do readings of him there and talk about all sorts of philosophy. You have to come and see it!" Chiko grinned agreeing as her as he led him down the white washed streets.

Passing by the tall terra-cotta houses with emerald green shingles Chiko followed Yun down the winding streets and uphill.

"When did you get into poetry?" She sounded almost out of breath as she asked him that question.

"I-I-I don't r-r-re-remember when. But I know I love how-how-how-how Lim Cam and Su Lao wrote about the all c-c-c-creatures of the w-w-w-world." Yun laughed at his answer as the walked into the poetry salon. Taking a seat, Chiko watched as man read a ballad his beard chin bobbing. Yun sat next to him and listened as well. She smiled as elder man told about a woman who pretended to be man to protect her father. Yun seemed a bit bored of the story and eventually got up Chiko followed out of the salon.

"What's wrong Y-y-yun? D-d-didn't you like the story?" Yun shrugged.

"It was fine. I've heard it before, it's not very interesting once you heard it the twelfth time." She stopped and tugged at Chiko's hand. "Did you hear that?" Chiko blinked and then strained to hear it.

"Oh! _Oh! _Drums! I hear th-th-th-them too!" Chiko started heading down the road with Yun following him.

"Wait for me Ming!"

The sound taiko drum echoed in a square near the center of Gaoling. There were flute players and people playing the gu-qin. Chimes and bells where heard as some citizens stopped and listened to the band play. Chiko smiled brightly as he got into the center and start dance with some dancers who were doing back lifts as they preformed. A few other citizens were dancing with him, but Yun sunk into the crowd as Chiko danced in with dancers following the beat.

"C'mon Yun! Join in! It-it-it-it's a lot of fun!" Yun bit her lip but then sighed as she took Chiko's hand.

"Fine you convinced me!" Chiko laughed as moved a bit slow guiding her. She beamed in delighted, as Chiko spun her around leading her around the square. Clapping in time to the music, Chiko flew across the floor the smile never leave his face. Yun was also enjoying herself as broke free from his hand-hold, dancing next him. Eye to eye, the both slowed down as Yun wrapped and hand around Chiko's waist and Chiko held her hand. As the music stopped as they were both looking at each other, face to face. A moment passed between them as they shared the momentary pause. With a giggle Yun darted off.

"Catch me if you can." Chiko ran after hear laughing loudly.

As the seventh gong rang, Yun got up from her seat at the garden where they first met. Both we're eating red-bean buns and sitting in shade.

"Ming. I need to return back home, the guards who watch over me are probably scouring all over the town." Chiko looked worried but she bent over. "Don't worry, you're ok. But if they stop you in-"

"I'll t-t-t-tell them I never s-s-saw you." She smiled as she stood up straight again. Chiko stood well feeling sad that he had to return back to the estate.

"You're a wonderful man Ming Qin. You're eloquent, gentle, well-educated and so much fun to be with." Chiko flushed bright red and looked down biting his lip in response to the flattery. Yun reached over to his left side and felt emptiness of his robes. Of where his arm should be, "How did you loose it?" Chiko looked up at her cheeks still red.

"I…I l-l-l-lost in an a-a-a-accident." Yun cupped his cheek.

"I was unsure about you when I noticed it, thinking I should have mentioned about it. But then I would have missed out on the bigger picture and how there is so much more." Chiko bent down to meet Yun in a kiss. It wasn't like the kiss with Tomkin at all. That kiss was playful and sweet. This one, was much richer and softer; the tenderness of the kiss highlighted all the fun he had today, making it the cherry on top. Pulling back Yun was smiling broadly,

"I have to go but thank you so much for this evening." Kissing his cheek she hurried back home leaving Chiko in a pleasant fog as he dreamily shuffled back up to the estate.

Home, Chiko still had the lazy love struck smile on his face as the entered the apartment.

xxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

"Well! Someone had a wonderful evening!" Mao said cheerfully looking up from his pai-sho game. Yomi turned his head as Chiko flopped on the divan looking out the window.

"So? How was it?" Yomi asked slowly as Chiko took a moment to look out into the garden before answering. Nose wrinkling as he spoke with his eyes shut he tried to recall the evening.

"It's w-w-w-wa-wa-was nice. Really nice, she l-l-l-l-loved the flowers and he had n-n-nice d-d-dinner at an open air r-r-r-restaurant. We l-l-l-listened to a b-b-ballad and then we went out d-d-da-dancing." Mao got up from his seat and took another beside Chiko.

"We are you going to meet up with her again? Could you bring her here so could meet her." Asked Mao delighted that the youngest had wonderful night. Yomi looked a lot more hesitant as he leaned back in his seat he was still processing the evening, but he was genuinely happy that Chiko found a friend maybe a girlfriend for the summer.

"I d-d-don't know P-p-per-per-perhaps? I mean I want to s-s-s-see her again. I kn-know where to look at least." Mao clapped a huge hand on Chiko shoulder.

"Atta boy! You keep pursuing her; just remember if you have any questions about how to get her into bed just ask me." With a hardy wink Mao left the apartment to head to the Main House. Chiko frowned obviously annoyed at Mao's assumption when Yomi laughed.

"You need to ignore Mao, he's just yanking your chain." Chiko nodded agreeing with Yomi as he looked at the choker around his wrist.

"It's different though w-w-w-w-with Yun. She isn't like T-t-t-tomkin. He's sweet and p-p-patient he accepted my f-f-flaws. Yun…she gave me a chance, but it's just d-d-d-different. I don't kn-know how to describe it." Yomi rubbed Chiko's back gently sympathizing with him.

"It hard I know, but you can't compare Tomkin and Yun, they are two different people. Beside I think Mao might have mentioned to you that relationships with men are different with women. Comparing them isn't a good idea. Just see Yun as an opportunity to explore. Find out what you like with girls." Yomi got up and squeeze Chiko's shoulder.

"I need to talk to Arjuna about something, but I want to say Chi-bird. That I am really proud of you." With that Yomi left leaving Chiko to lay in the dying sun his eyes traveled up to the ceiling and recalled his kiss with Yun.

**AN: I merged chapter 11-12. It's pretty unrefined but this is just to prove that no, I am not dead, but pretty much alive. **

**In a more important note. I am going to re-write the beginning of BOT. Some chapters will be gone for good others will be merged and one and two will be fully re-written. **


	12. Bedlamb in the Bathhouse

Chapter XII

Bedlam in the Bathhouse.

The weeks began to pass by the three rather quickly, it was almost high summer and the Minor Heat has started in the southern half of the Earth Kingdom. Each of the brothers, felt like a part of the estate as days went by. Arjuna enjoyed their company and Yomi seemed more cheerful and himself as he worked in the gardens. Chiko saw glimmers of his foster father's former life as he weeded and tended the garden. Chiko sat in the plum tree as Yomi worked. To him, nothing brought more peace than watching Yomi work, it felt like home again. Kirana was also getting closer to Yomi sharing more time again, Chiko watched her cross the lawn to greet him with a cup of mango juice and fresh nuts.

"Something to refresh you Yomi," offered Kirana as Yomi stood up, bare chest, and sweating.

"Oh thanks Kira, I needed that." He took the snack gratefully as she turned her head to see Chiko.

"Come out from the tree bird, I have some kumquats for you." Chiko wrinkled his nose as he floated down from the plum tree in airbender fashion.

"Don't c-c-call me bird. Only Yomi and Mao can me-me-me-me-me-me that." He said walking to the apartment where Mao was. Kirana chuckled watching him.

"Oh don't be cross with me Chiko; I'm only trying to be friendly." Chiko walked inside with a surly response of:

"Save your f-f-flirting for Yomi." As he gone out of view and earshot, Kirana laughed again and shook her head.

"Teenagers, they always have to be disgruntled with something don't they Yomi?" Yomi laughed too finishing his juice. The warm summer sun shined down on them as Yomi took spot of turf to sit upon to chat with Kirana.

"Chiko has been moody lately, I think he reaching a point where he is feeling a lot of things he doesn't understand and he doing the typical guy thing of not talking about it. Much like Mao really." Kirana didn't comment on Yomi's observation but cocked her head a bit as a breeze played with her light brown hair. She had a playful smile on her lips as she reached to play with Yomi's greasy hair.

"You are in need of a haircut dear monk. Perhaps in a more fashionable style you'll fit in better with the Earth Kingdom." Yomi made a dismissive noise and pushed her hand way.

"My hair protects my neck from bug bites and sunburns, and as someone who had no hair for most of his life I like having the protection." He said with a sly smile. Kirana chuckled again as she played with his hair more.

"My sister and brother are coming up to visit this afternoon, and my sister's husband and their son. I think you would like them, especially by younger brother he's much like you really." Yomi had a wry grin.

"You mean he's a nervous wreck and can't stop fussing over his family like a mother-hen." Kirana laughed and covered her mouth to try to stop it. She was smiling brightly before answering Yomi.

"No, no, I'm saying you're a lot like Ijo in the sense both of you are caring, protective and awkward around women you like." Yomi paused for a second and then fell back on the grass laughing.

"Is it really that obvious?" He asked, to which Kirana replied.

"No, but then again I really like you so maybe we're both acting awkward and clueless." Yomi lifted his head up to smile at her before turning away to laugh again.

"Maybe we both are."

Meanwhile Chiko was sulking in the apartment trying to read the 'Hogmonkey King' while Mao was cleaning his sword which means he was brooding about something. He let out a long sigh as the sound of summer chimes echo in distances. He could hear the cicada-locusts chirp in the distance. Chiko mouthed the words of the pages before pausing and squinting at the sentence.

"Mao? Can you tell me wh-wh-wh-what the c-c-character means?" Mao stopped and looked over his shoulder and saw the character he was pointing at and he squinted at it before replying to him.

"Oh I see, the word is 'encompassing' see look at the character here, zhōu, with that character it makes the word 'encompassing" got it?" Chiko nodded at Mao before continuing to read Mao watched him helping him every so often before Yomi walked in and threw his dirty shirt on the table and got a hair brush. Mao lifted his head to grin at Yomi.

"Have you kissed her yet?" Yomi looked puzzled as he asked that and wrinkled his brow at him.

"What? No. I didn't kiss her, would I?" Mao had a fox's grin as he leaned on the wall near the window.

"Well you both totally dig each other; you've been making cow-eyes at each other all week, by now you would have made the first move." Yomi frowned and shook his head as he was brushing his hair. At that moment Kirana walked into the apartment.

"My brother, sister and her family just arrived, my father asked you three to get cleaned up so you can be introduced." The three hurried and scrambled to get cleaned for Arjuna's family. Chiko rushed and forgot to get the cloak needed to cover his left side and followed after Mao and Yomi.

Ijo was Arjuna's second eldest son; he looked very much like a younger version of his father, complete with his charisma. His sister was meeker and had very mousey air about her; her husband was quite the opposite and was very loud and energetic. The trio walked up to the front of the house and bowed politely to four there. Arjuna smiled at them and introduced them to his children and son-in-law.

"These are the nomads I wrote to you about, they are honored guests here. This is Monk Yomi, Monk Mao and the lad here, is Monk Chiko. Boys, this is my son Ijo and my daughter Bethari and her husband Sentosa and their son Perak." They all exchanged mutual bows before going into the sitting room for tea. Perak however looked at Chiko with a furrowed brow.

"Baba? Why Mr. Chiko missing his arm?" Sentosa frowned at his son,

"Perak don't be rude, it's not nice to ask such questions to monks." He chided as he ushered his son into the sitting room for tea, Perak didn't seem satisfied with that answer and pouted as he sat beside his mother. Bethari blushed in embarrassment as she took a seat beside her husband.

"I apologize for my son's rudeness; we've taught him better manners." Chiko waved it aside as he said beside Ijo.

"It's n-n-not a p-pr-pr-problem. He's just c-c-curious." said Chiko wrinkling his nose a bit as he spoke. Bethari was going to say something but Padma interrupted her by setting hot tea and red bean dumplings on the table. Perak grabbed on and ate I happily as all the adults started to converse and catch up.

Chiko was bored throughout the conversation, Yomi was talking to Bethari and Mao was listening to a conversation with Sentosa, Ijo and Arjuna, his attention was immediately grabbed when Ijo started talking about the Omashu king.

"Privithi is getting old, and he isn't as sharp as he used to be there is a very good chance Bumi is heir will take the throne before shuāng jiàng, the Frost Descent. I've been watching a lot of the inner court talk and if Bumi take the throne, then Omashu would be safe." Arjuna disagreed and shook his head as he sipped his tea.

"No, Bumi is an odd fellow, he's a few tiles short of a pai-sho set but he knows what he is doing. Omashu won't be safe until the end of the war. Bumi could be assassinated and one of noble clans could usurp the throne. Knowing Bumi I think he will continue to send men out into the fields but be restrictive on who enters city, but I doubt he have guards checking food and watching him around the clock for assassins." Mao got into the conversation,

"Why not Arjuna, does Bumi fear for his life?" Arjuna chuckled and shook his head.

"There is nothing that Bumi fears; life is nothing more than a game to him. His demeanor unnerves a lot of people and people underestimate him when they do meet Bumi. So if he does get assassination attempt, there is a good chance the assassin would be caught and severely dealt with. But no matter how good or competent a leader might be. No city is really safe with one." Mao took this into consideration. There as obviously going to be assassinate attempts, but it seems that Bumi is a skilled warrior and will handle himself. But the fear will always be present. There was also something else.

"Bumi isn't good with court politics isn't he?" Arjuna chuckled and finished his cup.

"Right, he has no interest in them and prefers to care more about the city than the nobles in the Omashu court." Mao paused for a moment and then had a thought.

"So even though Bumi is a skilled fighter and any assassination attempt on him would be caught before it happens. There could be an internal affair and Omashu breaks apart from the inside because Bumi wasn't paying attention." Arjuna agreed and poured himself another cup.

"Leaving the city open for conquest; so even with Bumi, the city is not safe. There is always a risk. Now Mao tell how would the water tribe will fall apart with isolation?" Sentosa actually answered this before Mao and gestured as he spoke.

"Famine of course, without decent trade the Northern City will starve." Mao shook his head and leaned back with his hands behind his head.

"Nah you don't how the Northern Tribe works. First off, they won't starve because of two reasons, reason one; they are self-sustaining. They have been for centuries, they don't need food trade because they can hunt whales, fish, seals, and gather seaweed with no problem. And second they will have some export trade with some of the northern cities of the Earth Kingdom but there might be heavy regulations. The northern Watertribe is a fortress. It will be secure through isolation, and the government is very stable. The Southern water tribe will probably suffer the brunt of it and all the water benders will be slaughtered. They are not as nearly protected as the North and therefore Fire Nation is going to focus on them." Mao looked at Arjuna who nodded in agreement but Ijo wrinkled his brow.

"And you know this because?" Mao shrugged at his statement.

"We ran into two boys from the Southern Watertribe who told us and a girl from the North, she didn't tell us much though, but from what the boys said. Heading to the Northern Watertribe is the best bet for not being involved with the war. With Omashu you still have risk of being taken over and subjected to Fire Nation rule." The two other men seemed speechless and quietly ate. Then Sentosa said.

"You need to come to Omashu, Monk Mao. We need a man with good head on his shoulders." Arjuna sighed and shook his head.

"They won't be heading to Omashu quite yet not for a few years. He and his brothers have a job after New Year's." Mao blinked at that and leaned back.

"What kind of job Arjuna?" Mao asked drinking his tea, Arjuna waved it aside.

"I'll explain when you leave at the end of this summer."

Meanwhile Yomi was explaining to Kirana and Bethari about his adventures in the wilds of the Earth Kingdom and life as a monk as well. Chiko was listening but frowned a bit when Yomi got into detail about what Chiko was like as toddler.

"Fortunately Chiko wasn't a picky eater. He'll eat anything that isn't rotting when he was around three and half I found him in kitchen one afternoon after studies, absolutely covered in lemon jam in the temple kitchen." Yomi went on explaining, the women were giggling at the story as Chiko sighed and rolled his eyes. He looked at Perak who was watching him across the table. He looked to be around eleven, seemed fascinated at Chiko's stump.

"So how did you lose it? You never answered my question." He stated mildly as Chiko started to drink his cup. Chiko had to admit the kid seemed intent in knowing the answer, and it wasn't right for him to cop out and not really answer his question. Chiko stormy gray eyes looked at him almost crossly before sighing.

"It was ha-ha-hacked off, by a Fire N-n-n-nation soldier." Chiko replied as he looked away, bored with the situation now and annoyed at Perak. He thought that would shut him up and he could try to get into Mao's political conversation but instead Perak decided to follow up on his first question and annoy Chiko even further with another.

"Wow! What do you do to get him so angry that he hacked of your arm?" Chiko narrowed his eyes and felt a wave of anger and bitterness surge inside him. The kid found this amusing? It was a topic that still bothered him and Perak was taking it with humor. Chiko was already in a foul mood but Perak was worsening it. Chiko glared at him.

"I don't w-w-want to discuss it, go bug your mom." He shot back annoyed at the nosy child. Perak however kept bugging him.

"Why do you stutter? I know some kid who does that in the academy, did you get it because of the war or did you always have it?"

"Why are you so d-d-damn nosy? It's none of your b-b-b-business." Chiko growled out trying to hear Mao so he can throw in his opinion. However, Perek snapped the last string.

"Mama says questions make a man wise, and I just want know things. You seem more interesting than the others, so I wanna know why you lost your arm and stuff." He said so plainly. Chiko felt the wind rise around him, angry he sent a gust of wind around the table catching people attention as he snapped at Perek.

"I am not some goddamn th-th-th-thing you can poke at! You have no m-m-m-anners and it's apparent your mom d-d-didn't b-b-beat them into you!" silence paused around the table. Arjuna cough awkwardly and Yomi sighed.

"Bird. Go the apartment now."

"Yes sir.." Chiko said getting up and heading out.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Alone in the shade of his room, Chiko air-bent a ball and let it levitate and rotate above him as he sulked alone in his room. Yomi joined him a while later and closed the curtain.

"Bird? Why have you been so cross lately, you were foul to Kirana and now to Perak. Good thing Arjuna likes us you would have suffered a graver punishment for being disrespectful to a noble's son." Chiko turned over on his side as Yomi sat next to him and tried to talk to him to understand what happen to his sweet natured ward or rather, why today he decided to act out? "I understand that you have been bored lately, we all have been a bit bored, but what made you so surly lately?" Chiko continued to give Yomi the silent treatment and stared at the wall. Yomi decided to prod further. "Was it Yun? Have you seen her lately?" Chiko's growl indicated that it was the wrong answer.

"No it w-w-w-w-wa-wa-wasn't her, yeah I have h-h-haven't seen her in a w-w-while, but…it's none of y-y-y-your business anyway!" he said with a tone of annoyance not too happy that Yomi was asking these questions, however he rolled over and turned to Yomi a frown was still on his face. Chiko notice the expression on Yomi's face as the sun was starting to set. He looked pained almost hurt by Chiko's actions. Chiko was angry at a lot of things but he couldn't be angry at Yomi.

"I'm sorry for b-b-b-being so cross. I saw Yun but only for a few min-min-min-minutes, we haven't g-g-g-g-g-gone on another d-d-d-d-d-date and w-w-want to but I'm scared of a-a-a-asking." Yomi laid a hand on Chiko's shoulder and squeezed it gently to comfort him. Chiko frowned again and shook it off as he finally stood up.

"I don't know why I have b-b-been so, so, so _angry _everything makes me so angry. Seeing you happy with Kirana, Mao playing p-p-p-p-pranks on the m-m-maids, us being the m-m-most comf-f-fortable in years, it all m-m-m-makes me so frustr-tr-trated and I don't know why." Chiko said as he paced around the room his arm flapping and waving about. Yomi watched this and then an idea hit him.

"So you feel stagnate and you lashed out at Kirana and Perak because you really have nowhere to channel all that aggression." Yomi noted which made Chiko stop pacing back and forth. "Why are you so angry at Kirana being friends with me? Just because, or do you think it's because you are afraid that her and I will fall in love?" That made Chiko air-spin around with his mouth agape. He furrowed his brow under his long bangs and tilted his head in shock and surprise. Why did Yomi think that? Chiko blinked and then shook his head.

"N-n-n-no. It's not that Yo-b-brother, I mean, I know that you-you-you-you-you-you are h-h-h-happy with her, but I don't th-th-th-think you two will fall in love. You m-m-m-m-miss Nami too much." In truth Yomi's assumption was rather close to Chiko's fear and jealousy. Chiko still missed Nami and to see Yomi close to Kirana made him apprehensive. It wasn't that he disliked Kirana, though some days he wished she would stop hounding him and nagging at Mao about chores. In all he was worried that Yomi will fall in love with her and have his heart broken once again. Yomi understood what Chiko was saying and tried to assuage his fears.

"I do miss Nami, but I really like Kirana too. I am happy that you found Yun and I know you are happy that I found Kirana. If we do fall in love, then we do. Missing Nami isn't going to stop me from sharing my life with Kirana in the future. Now we need to expel all that aggression into something. It's not healthy for you to keep it in and release it on innocent people." Chiko sighed at Yomi's remark and sat on the divan that he was on, and levitated the ball again.

"Perak was far from in-in-innocent." Chiko said his voice was low and annoyed. Yomi laughed and beckoned Chiko follow him.

"C'mon I know a way to get all that teenage rage out of your system. We can spar."

It was almost dusk and Chiko and Yomi where at a dojo behind the main house. Arjuna was with Mao and Sentosa. Ijo had Perak beside him and Kirana and Bethari were watching them standing across from each other starting down.

"We'll why didn't I think of this sooner, Chiko could have sparred." said Mao scratching under his long top-not, Arjuna was still smoking his pipe.

"Mmhm, I agree it seems that it would be a good way for him to focus on something else. I use to spar with my son who is in the war right now. It helped a lot of frustration." Arjuna noted as watched Yomi take off his tunic top and Chiko following suit. Perak gasped at Chiko as he took a bow in front of Yomi. Ijo gave him a stern look at him.

"Remember about what I said about tasting your words?" Perak nodded and didn't remark on about Chiko's scars or stump.

"Well songbird? Shall we begin your lesson?" inquired Yomi his eyes at Chiko. Chiko nodded and got into position.

"Let's go."

Yomi started the bout with a powerful gust of air at Chiko who dodged it with ease he started to charge at Yomi who repelled him with another gust of air. Chiko was being pushed back as he had his arm and stump up trying to resist the pressure of the blast. He waved his arm rerouting the gale and returned it to Yomi who duck and counter attacked with a roundhouse blast. Chiko didn't anticipate the kick and was slammed backwards unto a wall. There was mutual groan from the audience but Chiko shook his head and moved forward again his face set with determination to win. He leapt high in the air and used a blast of air to vault him over at Yomi feet first, and used another gale at Yomi like a hammer. Yomi ducked and rolled away as Chiko landed behind him. Yomi took the opportunity to focus behind his spine.

"Excellent! You have improved so much. And I also see that you have been taking a page out of Mao's book on how to maximize force at your opponent." Yomi praised as Chiko tried to get behind him, but suddenly he vaulted over Yomi and as he landed on his right leg he kicked with his left and pushed Yomi forward, but master airbender whirled around and was facing Chiko again. "You are also thinking quickly too, that's good…now how are you going to get me out of the ring?" Chiko frowned at Yomi's question. Tried to think of a way to beat him, so far it seems that Yomi has an advantage with skill but Chiko also knew that Yomi was poor with ambushes. If only he could sneak up behind him. Chiko then noticed that the ground was sandy then the plan formed in his brain. Chiko watched Yomi noting behind him was a low rafter. He widened his stance and then used a gust of air he brought up a cloud of sand and with a breath of wind he sent it at a very surprise Yomi.

Yomi blinked and looked around. He couldn't see anything, what was Chiko planning now? Then he heard something just as he was to turn around he felt a powerful blast of wind at his stomach. He was thrown backwards and out of the ring as Chiko cleared the cloud of sand. Yomi groaned in pain as Kirana ran to help him. Both Mao and Arjuna clapped as Chiko walked over to help Yomi as well. Yomi stood on his own waved Kirana aside.

"I'm fine; I just got the wind knocked out of me. I forgot that Chiko has some really strong kicks." Kirana didn't look at ease.

"He really could have hurt you! What were you two thinking? I though airbenders solved problems with diplomacy not with fists?" Mao got cold cloth and handed it to Yomi.

"So? That doesn't mean we don't like to spar once in a while. And I have to say Chiko totally surprised you Yo-brother." Chiko was also concerned.

"I didn't hurt you too b-b-bad, did I?" Yomi was smiling and he shook his head.

"No I'm fine. But you really impressed me today bird. Not only did you beat me but you used my weakness against me and found other ways to use your air bending for something other than an attack." Chiko watched as everyone headed back to the main house, Perak however stopped for a moment and too look at Chiko before following his parents. Kirana was still with him looking worried and almost irritated.

"I still think boys should find better ways to get something out of their system without beating each other up." She said crossly as she finally got up to leave. "I assume Yomi will be taken care off?" Mao waved her off.

"Yeah yeah, it's over now. He'll be fine." Kirana huffed and finally left leaving the trio alone to head back to their apartment. "Man does she have it bad for you Yomi. Anyway did you go easy on him? Because I was sure you were going to use his missing arm as a way to beat him." Chiko looked annoyed at Mao but realized that Yomi had many opportunities to win. But as they finally reached the house did Yomi laugh and took a drink of water.

"I was, kind of. My plan was to gage Chiko on what he needs to improve and what he excelled at." Chiko looked a little disappointed but then realized that Yomi wasn't trying to win but teaching him, which sat with him better that Yomi just going easy on him. "I think regular sessions in yoga and sparring will help Chiko with his boredom and pent up energy. More sessions like tonight and Chiko would out master us in a few weeks." Now that was boost to Chiko's ego he broke into big grin as he took the cup from Yomi and took a drink himself.

"Really? Y-y-y-y-you think so?" Chiko asked with pride. Yomi ruffled his hair.

"Yeah if you keep doing what you did tonight, I am sure of it. But for us to spar with you, must control your temper and words. Sparring is a privilege and you will lose if you act out and blow up again like you did tonight at Perak and this afternoon at Kirana. Now I want you to wash up and do some mediation before bed I'm going to wash too. Chiko sighed and took a rag and some soap with him. At least now he wasn't going to be bored at the estate.

The slosh of water hitting his bare back was heard has he was in the bath-house washing off the sweat and grime from the fight. He heard footsteps thinking it was Mao or Yomi but instead it was Perak who ended the building. He couldn't see Chiko for he was behind a bamboo partition washing on stool. But Perak noticed a silhouette.

"Oh it's you…I was looking for my Baba. Have you seen him?" Asked Perak creeping near the partition, Chiko sighed and shook his head as he dumped the last bucket of warm water so he could rinse off the soap.

"Ch-ch-cha…cha…check the sitting room." Advised Chiko standing up, he noticed Perak hesitating for a moment before speaking again.

"Ok…I will. Ummm, I'm sorry for being so rude. Mama and Baba and uncle Ijo said it's not good to be so upfront with people." Chiko finally was dressed enough so he stepped out of the partition. He was shirtless which made Perak gasp a bit, however Chiko took his hand.

"Let's just find your-your-your-your fa-fa-father."

Returning to the apartment Chiko notice it was now dark and Mao and Yomi were smoking outside watching the fireflies. Yomi turned his head to him and took out his pipe.

"Oh bird you're back. Bath took longer than I thought." Chiko sat next to him and reached for the pipe.

"I had to help p-p-p-p-p-Perak." Yomi looked at Chiko suspiciously before grinning and letting him smoke.

"It's Arjuna's, it might be too strong for you." He warned before Chiko took a huge drag before pulling it out of his mouth to cough and gasp. Mao started laughing and Yomi took the pipe back shaking his head. "I warned you Chi-bird." Chiko coughed again before glaring at Yomi.

"Yeah yeah" he said coughing with a face. Mao took another puff of the pipe before blowing out smoke rings.

"I was talking to Arjuna and he invited us to come with him Sentosa and Ijo. They want us to join them at a spa on the outskirts of Gaoling. Just uh, guys only." said Mao leaning in his chair, Yomi nodded before empting out the ash.

"Yeah he says that we would both enjoy it." Chiko thought about an actual bath, soaking in nice hot soup of bath salts and soap. Not just a quick scrub with bucket of hot water and bristle hair brush.

"Sounds p-p-p-p-p-pretty good actually, I th-th…think it's been a long wh…wh…while since we-we-we-we-we had a n-n-n-ni-nice hot soak. We've been ta-ta-ta-taking cat-ba-ba-baths not real ones." Chiko said, pausing to speak clearly. He recalled the memory of find a hot spring one night years ago. The memory brought a smile to his face as leaned on the hard wood of the apartment and closed his eyes. The warm smell of summer wafted to him on a breeze along with the tobacco smoke. He felt a sense of warm peace as he lingered a bit on the stoop of the small house. Yomi got up and finally dumped all the ash out. He turned to leave to go inside, but not before he ruffled Chiko's hair. Mao was still present at the stoop but no longer smoking his eyes looked unfocused and soft. He was remembering something or…someone. Chiko had to ask,

"Copper P-p-p-piece for your th-th-th…thoughts?" asked Chiko, Mao turned his head at his little brother's question. His brow furrowed and looked pensive but not upset. Slowly he responded to the question.

"I'm thinking about someone Chi…someone from the temple." Chiko curiosity was piqued as he asked who it was. Mao was silent again and now looked sorrowed. He inhaled again before exhaling a cloud smoke. "Zigsa." He responded and could not hide the sadness in his voice. Chiko bit his lip and apologized. It became now an unspoken rule never to talk about lovers that died in the massacre. Yomi never spoke of Nami, and Mao never talked about Zigsa. Mao got up and dumped out his ash and helped Chiko up. For a moment Mao just looked at Chiko, before slow smile grew on his lips.

"No time for getting wistful, eh Chi?." Mao said his voice a whisper a note of regret lingered on it. Chiko felt a sense of awkwardness but swallowed it before going inside.

"C'mon Mao-brother. We-we-we-we-we should sleep."

()()()()()()()()()()

Chiko was awake as dawn started to peak around the edges of the horizon. He already got up just as Yomi did.

"Oh I was going to wake you?" He said surprised as Chiko got on his hanfu and trousers.

"I cou-cou-couldn't sleep Yomi." He said yawning at the end. Yomi was worried about this but didn't argue.

"Alright we'll start with the 'Sun Salutation" before breakfast." Yomi said quietly trying to rouse Mao gently. Mao growled almost cat-like as he rolled over bleary eyed at Yomi.

"Oh right…morning asanas." Grumbled Mao as he rubbed his hands up and down his face, he finally got up and followed Chiko and Yomi to the garden facing east.

"Alright we will start with Surya Namaskara, 'Sun Saluation' everyone go into Mountain pose with an inhale." Yomi guided to his brothers as they got into the basic yoga pose before going into the next one. Chiko was having no problem going to 'Mountain' then 'Arms-up' pose and into the 'Hands-to-feet' pose. Following Yomi's words as he guided his brothers but as he was getting to the poses that would need two hands, Chiko started to feel discouraged. He had to start over twice as he lost his balance and fell over. Yomi got up from his pose and walked over to help Chiko who was struggling to get into 'down-dog' pose.

"Let me be your support so you can move into the other asanas." Yomi said calmly ready to reach under to help Chiko, but he was waved away as Chiko wanted to do the yoga poses alone.

"It's Da-da-da…down dog Yomi, I c-c-c-can do it." Chiko said exhaling as he arched his back up and has hand supporting him while he stretched his legs back. Yomi very gently laid a hand under him to steady Chiko as he move into the next pose. Grumbling, finish that set of poses before standing up again at the start pose, he turned to glare at Yomi as he started over again.

"Can you at least g-g-g-g-give me a little fa-fa-fa…faith that I can g-g-get this set r-r-right?" Yomi wanted to argue but held his tongue as he stepped away letting Chiko go through each of the poses again without assistance. It was after the fourth run-through and several more spills that Chiko could do the entire series cleanly and with one arm. Yomi stood back impressed as Chiko flowed through each of the asanas exhaling as he got back into mountain pose. By now the sun was rising and the warm glow of morning as upon the boys as they continued the morning routine of poses. Finally after an hour long series, Yomi got into the lotus pose, relaxed, yet charged for the day.

"Now let's try to cool down with a nice lon-Chiko! Where are you going! We have to meditate." Chiko was headed into main house with Mao getting up to follow him. Chiko turned around with smile on his face.

"Me-me-me…med…meditate later! I'm having Br-br-br-breakfast!" Mao patted Yomi on the back has he followed Chiko.

"Yeah, c'mon, I'm totally starved after doing morning asanas." Yomi started to protest on the fact that one should detached one's earthly needs to achieve peace, when his stomach growled loudly. Yomi rubbed his face as he got up,

"Coming…"

The warmth of the morning sun was rather nourishing for Yomi as sat facing it as he ate a few rice crackers and some fresh bread. Chiko was in the plum tree with Mao enjoying a bit of the early morning peace before the rest of the family woke up. Chiko sighed as he listened to the birdcalls he watched Yomi before he got up again to weed the garden.

"Bird, go back into the kitchen to see what Padma wants from you today." Chiko rolled his eyes as he got out of the tree and wandered into the warm kitchen but Bethari and her family was there.

"Oh good morning, you're…um…Chitori, no Chi Cao, no not that." Bethari tried to figure out his name and Chiko looked at her dumbly before he stated.

"Chiko. It's Ch-chiko." Bethari clapped her hands at the realization and stirred her tea. Sentosa waved at Chiko from his news scroll and Perak grumbled a good morning. "Have you seen P-p-p-p-p-padma?" Sentosa asked looking around, Bethani made a noise noting yes and said to him,

"Oh yes Mom is with Pops in the training ring, Pops is doing some morning exercises with Ijo." She took another noisy slurp as Sentosa continued to read. Chiko took another honey-roll and headed out to find Padma for his morning chores. Bethari watched him leave chuckling to herself.

"He's rather awkward looking isn't he dear?" Sentosa chuckled,

"Now dear set a good example for Perak."

Chiko found the training ring with Arjuna and Ijo practicing Padma was observing when he saw Chiko and waved him over. Chiko crossed over and waved back, Chiko leaned over the fence and watch Ijo and Arjuna spar, fascinated by the techniques that Ijo was using

"I want you to go back to Guan Feng Square to go get some things for supper." Padma instructed as she handed him a basket and a list. "Be back before the tenth gong ring before noon." Chiko nodded as he headed out of the estate passing Yomi who started to work in the garden.

Yomi just saw Chiko head out with the basket realizing that he was probably going out to do shopping for Padma, speaking of chores Yomi sighed and got back into weeding feeling the steady pace of routine sink into him. A feeling he was starting to get fond of. Stability was something the boys lacked and he was relishing it. Time trickled a bit, and Bethari came out with Perak and found a seat under the plum tree. She had a small book for Perak who read with little interest.

"So Mr. Yomi, Kirana says that you use to help tend a garden back at your temple is that true?" Yomi pulled out more ragweed and tossed it in the pile before wiping his brow.

"Yes, it was long time ago." He sounded distracted as he pulled up more weeds. His mind seemed elsewhere as he pulled and tossed the plants and trimmed the bushes. Bethari smiled as Yomi started to tend the herbs.

"You seem to have a natural knack for gardening; back in out estate our gardener was a bit sloppy..." Bethari regaled Yomi with stories of her deaf but rather good natured gardener. Yomi wasn't listening as he spied Kirana working in the kitchen with the maids, his mind drifting towards her than the conversation.

Kirana joined him later as the midday meridian crept close. Chiko wasn't back yet and Mao was nowhere to be seen. Kirana handed him the tray of food before she bowed and left leaving Yomi. Each day her he couldn't help but pleasantly surprised at her acts of kindness and the small conversations he had with her. It was reminding him of someone, Nami. It started out like this back in the temple. Offerings of food, help and company, and slowly the two wove themselves together. Looking back on it however; Yomi realized that Kirana was not like Nami. Nami was more engaging and spirited, Yomi ended up being more passive and reflective, now it was reversed. Instead of Yomi being in the quiet observer position, it was Kirana who watched and interacted briefly. Was she just shier or like Yomi, had been stung once and didn't want to get to close? Relationships were a lot like Pai Sho, making a daring move could win or lose the game.

"Didn't you hear me? I said 'do you like to cook?" Bethari asked as Perak whined about being bored. Yomi jerked his head up and nodded.

"I cook because I have to, but Mao is the chef of the trio." Yomi said distantly again as he got back to work, now thinking of making something for Kirana. Perhaps it was his move now. What should he do that would be daring? Ask her out? Or should it be a lot simpler. He heard a noise as the door closed at the entry of the main house. Bethari and Perak left leaving him to work. Yomi sighed as he looked over at bush of blooming peppermint roses. They get their name for the sharp, minty smell and red and white spiraled blossoms. It was in full bloom and the smell wafted to him. Yomi knew that he wouldn't get more heads unless he trimmed back. Smiling he started to cut some stems.

"Your sacrifice would be a wonderful gift."

()()()()()()()()()()

Kirana was in her own room looking over the dojo, Ijo and Sentosa were sparring again and she tried to see if Mao or Chiko we're anywhere around the area, Chiko probably was still in the market-place and Mao was pulling more pranks around the house. She sighed when the door knocked; she expected to be her father instead she got someone else.

"You may enter." She said promptly, as the door was pushed open she caught a minty-rosy smell and turned around with Yomi holding the roses. "Peppermint roses, they…they are my favorites, thank you Yomi for the pleasant gift." She walked over to her vanity and grabbed a tall stemmed glass and filled it with water from the pitcher. She placed the glass of flower on her window sill and turned back to Yomi looking shy. "Thank you so much, I've wanted to get a few of them before wilted this summer." Yomi smiled and scratched the back of his neck unsure of what his next move was.

"You have done so much for me…and my brothers, I just figured you would like me to pay you back." Kirana lifted one of her eyebrows and laughed.

"You don't have to do that Yomi, I do those things because…because I want to." She offered Yomi a seat and closed the door. "We've been dancing around each other for the last couple weeks, we've both have been affectionate and kind but I want to know if there is a motive for it? I know that sounds mean, after your kindness but, I've been lied to before-" Yomi cut her off,

"I don't have a motive Kirana; you're not the only one burned by love. I genuinely have feelings for you, I just…tend to be a bit clumsy about them and I don't know if I come off too strong." Kirana bit her lip realizing she might be over reacting and over-reading Yomi's actions.

"I'm sorry, I know your feelings are genuine, that was wrong of me to suggest you have a motive. Maybe I'm just lonely, I am normally not as…generous as I am with other men. My last suitor said some very unkind things behind my back. I don't want a repeat of that. But somehow I know you're better than that." There was a pause and look of tentative curiousity bloomed on her face. She asked hesitantly to Yomi. "Can you…tell me what happened to you?"

Yomi bit his lower lip wondering if he should just be flat and clear with her instead of making something up or down play it. He realize if he doesn't start being honest, he will never will be. Carefully he replied to her.

"My wife and unborn child were murdered." He said with sadness eyes at the teak-wood floor and not at her face. Kirana gasped and covered her mouth.

"Oh dear gods Yomi, I am so sorry, that's horrible. I can see why you have been so reluctant...I don't know what else to say." She turned turn to the roses and played with the minty petals. Silence came between them as she stroked the silky leaves with her fingers. Then she spoke,

"Yomi, I really do like you and I appreciate your openness, I can't imagine the hurt you went through. I wish I could help or something." Yomi sighed and got up from her seat and laid his calloused hands on her shoulders, "Kira, you don't have to be apologetic, Nami's death was four years ago. I've learn that dwelling on it makes the pain stay."

"Makes the pain stay? Do you think about her a lot then Yomi?" Yomi's face made a variety of expressions some were sad others seem pensive and thoughtful.

"Yes…I try to think about her and not the situation, when I recall it I feel the sting of guilt and my mind are flooded with 'what ifs' and 'I wishes' I dwelled too much the pain of it that I've forgotten the joy that her memory brings. I wish to dwell on the joy than the pain." Kirana was silent but a gentle smile was on her lips. The naked gesture of Yomi admitting this to her made her feel honored, that he trusted her enough to tell what happened. Still she felt a bit awkward and wonder what she should do, saying anything felt stupid. However she moved in and held him in her arms. An act of real empathy and tenderness, while she never would understand the loss of a wife and child, she did understand loss and feelings of guilt. Yomi returned the hug, surprised at first but grateful, that she didn't try to verbally comfort him. Oddly, it seemed that telling her about Nami moved a stone from his heart. Something that was blocking him, he felt a bit relieved letting that part go. Whatever feelings of insecurity or doubt he had, floated away with the smell of peppermint roses.

"Thank you Yomi for the flowers but I have something to attend you should join Mao and Chiko, father should be leaving soon." Yomi smiled softly and pulled away to leave. Kirana watched him as he did. Alone she looked back at the flowers and touched them lightly.

"I've never felt the pain of real loss before…So I'll never understand it. Or him."

()()()()()()()()

The warm sunlight flickered down from the tops of the trees as Chiko waited in the same spot where he first met Yun, sighing he realized that she wouldn't show. Frowning disappointed, Chiko picked up his basket and headed back down to the estate.

"Oh good, you brought the turkey goose!" Padma exclaimed taking the cage with the bird inside. "Yomi and Mao are waiting for you Chiko you better skedaddle and join your brothers." Chiko nodded and headed down the dusty lane to the front gate to see Mao and Yomi waiting for him. Will all the men accounted for the six headed down to 'Shining Hands spa' for a little bonding time.

The spa had a wet, warm smell to it as Chiko stepped foot in the building, Arjuna requested bath tokens and passed them too all the other men as Chiko panned his eyes at the walls looking at all the wood block paintings and watching women in long bath robes walk by.

"Ijo, Sentosa and I are going to be in the West hall baths, soaking, Yomi, Mao and you, Chiko are going to take the North hall baths we will meet late in the south halls for lunch and hopefully later we can all have late afternoon swim. Sound good?" The brothers nodded and split off as they walked into a room with tall closets with locks on them. Blinking, Yomi peeled off his clothes and folded them neatly in the closet and grabbed the fresh towels and wrapped one around his waist. Mao did the same as well as Chiko. Walking down the hall Chiko wrinkled his nose as passing nude men, finally the three found an empty tub, Yomi inserted one of the bath tokens and noted a long cord on the wall as did Mao who took it and pulled it down releasing a chute and hot water scented with vanilla and lemongrass. Mao blinked curiously at the delivery and took off his towel.

"Thank the gods for modern ingenuity." He proclaimed as he walked in and winced at the heat. Yomi joined him and Chiko who took his time with the heat before he got down to his knees.

"Oooooh man this is-is-is-isn't half-bad." Chiko declared sinking into the hot bath. The three stewed in tub, letting the stress melt off of them. Chiko on the other hand didn't want to stay too long with his older brothers, part of him wanted to explore the other parts of the bath house and experience the rest of the bath house without the eyes of this brothers watching him. Yomi and Mao chatted over Kirana and Arjuna, discussing Yomi's relationship with her and Mao's thoughts on Arjuna, Chiko was alone with his own thoughts as Mao and Yomi talked.

"Look, I know you have infatuation with Kirana, why not persue it? I mean it will give you something to look forward to Yo-Brother."

"Because Mao, it's not that simple, yes I like Kirana and I know that she likes me, but. I am not ready to commit, not now at least."

"Yomi, if you hold yourself back because of your grief for Nami, you'll never heal. Just have one night with her. Go from there, now changing topic, I don't know how I feel about Arjuna. I wonder what kind of plan he has for us."

"No idea, I am assuming its retrieval or something like that, something that relies on speed no doubt." Yomi stopped talking and noticed that one of his bath tokens was gone and Chiko was missing. He looked around the room and realized that Chiko left the room.

"Huh I wonder where bird went."

Chiko found the outdoor hot springs and made himself comfortable among the reeds and plans that helped purify the warm water.

"Finally, a place by myself." Chiko said with a sigh floating around the pool. He thought he was alone, but then heard talking through the bamboo wall.

"-Glad you got this spot to yourself Musaki, Yuja! Kaalo! Over here." said a gruff male voice on the other side of the bamboo divide; in curiosity, Chiko leaned and tried to listen to the conversation next to him.

"Yes, I must admit, privacy is a rare commodity in a public bathhouse Aydin, at least the sake is good. So what are the objectives Aydin?" said a smooth deep male voice. Aydin the gruff male chuckled as younger male voice spoke.

"They are simple. Kidnap the Bei Fong girl and get the mayor to surrender the city to your men." Aydin chuckled again.

"There you go Musaki, the swamp shaman explained everything." There was another laugh, a cocky sound voice spoke.

"Lord Bei Fong won't know what hit him; he had me as his daughter's bodyguard for ages. It will be easy to take Yun Xing without any effort." Musaki laughed quietly amused at the situation

"Well done Yuja, Kaalo the shaman has scoped out the area and my army would be arriving in the harbor at Midnight. Everything will go down smoothly."

Chiko frowned and as he pulled away from the bamboo, his heart was pounding in his chest as he heard the conversation. Gaoling was going be under siege he had to warn Lord Bei Fong and Yun Xing. He got up out of the water and headed towards the door when the young male voice, Kaalo he was assuming got up too with a noisy sound of displaced water.

"I'll be heading to the latrines." He said as Chiko opened the door and meeting eye to eye with Kaalo. His tan skin and blue eyes and long braided hair made him look much meeker and gentle that Chiko would have imagined. He also looked to be around his age. Chiko took a step back as his heart beat like a drum in his chest. The shaman had tattoos and ritual scars on his body; they gleamed with moisture as they stood in dead lock. Kaalo smiled slowly as bent a stream of water. In a low but calm voice he said:

"I am not fond of ease droppers," and turned the stream into an ice spear and thrust it at Chiko who evaded before turning and ran down the halls his towel sliding off his bony hips. He heard the smash of ice as he turned the corners, Kaalo was close behind. Chiko did leap over a wall into an empty bathroom out of Kaalo's eyesight. He remained still as he listened for Kaalo. He heard some grumbling from him but nothing that gave away that he was looking for him. After few moments, he heard Kaalo sigh in frustration and turn down the halls. Slowly his footsteps grew quiet; and now feeling wave a dread, Chiko exited the bathroom and with a bit of airbending silently ran down to Mao's and Yomi's bath. He had to warn someone.

**AN: Did some editing, it's decent enough for public viewing still need a beta…oh look moar plot. **


	13. Playing Hero

Chapter XIII

Playing Hero

Opening the door to the bath Mao and Yomi looked up from their bath to see a startled Chiko stumble in. His wide stormy gray eyes look like they have witness something horrible.

"Bird? What happened, why are you so nervous?" Yomi looked concerned at Chiko who dried off and grabbed his clothes.

"I need to ta-ta-ta-ta-talk to Arjuna. N-n-n-now." He got dressed as Yomi followed him down the hall wearing only a towel on his hips.

"Chiko, you need to slow down. What happened?" Chiko didn't answer to his guardian's words and asked one of the workers if they knew an "Arjuna." She nodded and pointed to the right. Chiko face was serious and grim as he knocked on the door. The masseuse opened the door with a confused expression.

"Can I-" He began before Chiko interrupted.

"Arjuna we-we-we-we have a serious p-p-p-p-p-problem."

Arjuna was dressed in a private room with Chiko and his brothers. Arjuna's own family was still enjoying themselves. Chiko wasted no time explaining while everyone was preoccupied.

"Someone is g-g-g-g-g-going to siege Gaoling and-and-and-and kidnap the B-b-b-b-b-ei Fong's daughter." Chiko said shortly and without hesitating. There was a long and very pregnant pause among everyone.

"How did you know of this?" Arjuna queried flatly. Chiko looked at the floor for a moment and then responded to him.

"I overheard in-in-in-in-in the open sp-sp-sp-springs." Chiko gave out all their names. Arjuna seemed deep in thought and then got up.

"Boys return home, I will warn Lord Bei Fong. Thank you so much for telling me all this Chiko." and that was the end, but Chiko wasn't satisfied.

"I need to save Yun; she is d-d-d-d-d-danger. I can't stay idly b-b-b-b-by. I have to-to-to-to-to-to do something." Arjuna turned his head to Chiko with a soft expression. Maybe it was compassion, but it was stifled as he shook his head.

"No. You boys head back home I will warn Bei Fong." Chiko was about to open his mouth when Mao jerked him away and headed out not really refreshed but tense. Yomi seemed subdued and in thought as he walked back to the estate, Chiko behind him, brewing like a storm.

"Bird? I think you shou-" He was interrupted with a lightning strike from Chiko's temper.

"Don't tell me wh-wh-wh-what I should do!" We have p-p-p-p-p-p-problem and Arjuna is handling it c-c-c-c-casually. I was nearly killed!" He shouted lifting his arm up. Mao looked behind him.

"What do you mean Chi?" He asked as Chiko's face went from angry to nervous. He explained his encounter with the swamp shaman Kaalo. Yomi's eyebrows flew up. He looked at Mao with some slight shock, Mao looked back at Chiko.

"We can't do anything now Chi-bird. We need to be neutral and wait for Arjuna's orders." Chiko narrowed his eyes and scoffed. He didn't like the idea about waiting for Arjuna, what was he, his pet?

Back home at the apartment. The three waited for Ijo or Sentosa and importantly, Arjuna. The three were silent; Chiko was levitating a ball while Mao wrote in his journal. Ijo walked in his face soft but stern.

"Father just came back with Lord Bei Fong. Bei Fong believes the city is safe he will not take action from the assumed siege or will the mayor. I am sorry but father can only do so much." Ijo said looking shamed at the three benders. "The servants will bring you supper here. Father is not in the mood for company. I am sorry." With that Ijo left. Mao frowned and then turned to Yomi, as if he had the answers. Chiko also looked at the elder brother, who was the unnamed leader of the three.

"I don't know either guys, as much as I like to act, we cannot stumble into something without wisdom." Yomi said softly looking at the floor, feeling he had let everyone down. Mao's face looked severe and brooding. He had his hands on his knees and was also looking at the ground. He got up finally and walked out saying to Yomi.

"I accept your decision Yo-Brother, but the difference between a dead man and a man alive is hesitancy." With that Mao was out of the apartment. Yomi bit his lip knowing that Mao had a point. The fact that they are alive today was because of acting and not just waiting for something to happen. However this was situation that Yomi had no idea in how to act in. He got up and left too leaving Chiko.

Chiko however had other things in his head. Yun was in trouble. She was going to be kidnapped, and a seed was planted inside Chiko's head. If he got to her first and got her some place safe. There will be no girl left to take hostage...but getting Bei Fong to believe there was a siege. That is something that he had to flesh out. Chiko got up from the divan and grabbed one of Mao's daggers and a satchel. Hesitating was only going to make him a dead man.

Flying like a wren in a forest, Chiko looked for the Bei Fong house. He heard it was the house with the winged boars on the front. Chiko ran to the Gold District which had all the nice houses. After some search he found Bei Fong's manor. A frown was on his lips as guards watch the gate, moving like little green bees. Chiko watch them for nearly ten minutes memorize their patterns before finding the blind spot and flying above it to the west end of the manor. Chiko hid behind a bush and darted around to the north end. Now the tricky part was finding Yun.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Yun was in her chambers her hair was down as she laid on the bed looking up at the ceiling bored and unmotivated. She sighed with teenage angst and apathy, her thoughts on 'Ming Qin' who was probably looking for her. She smiled fondly at his memory, finding him a refreshing change from the stuffy thirty-somethings that tried to court her. Ming was charming, witty and polite and what was more. He was so unique. There was an earthiness that made him so very attractive. She turn her head to look out the window her cream gown loose on her body fell a bit from her shoulders. However she tightened it as soon as she saw Ming darting below. Oh, this was interesting.

Chiko was avoiding the guards well, already memorizing their routes and seeking passed them silently. He vaulted to a ledge and waited for the next spot to hide when he heard a whisper.

"Pssst! Ming over here!" Chiko jerked his head to left to see Yun ushering him in. Chiko sprung into the open window and exhaled a baited breath. She looked at him with curiosity and maybe amusement.

"What in Hei Bai's name are you doing at this hour?" Chiko panted and rubbed his head. How can he explain this one?

"Men are coming to-to-to-to-to kidnap you. You need to g-g-g-g-get out of here." Chiko said looking outside briefly. Yun furrowed her brow and sat down.

"Father was arguing with Mr. Arjuna about that downstairs. Is it really true?" Chiko was watching everything outside when he noticed two men in dark outfits seeking around heading for her bedroom.

"I heard th-th-th-th-the plot." Chiko said his voice a bit tense. He grabbed her hand and threw her into a closet with him following.

"Trust me I know what I am d-d-d-d-doing!" He said closing the door.

()()()()()()()()()()()

"Gods damnit! Chiko is missing!" Mao shouted as he stormed out of the apartment, fuming. Yomi joined him as he was leaving the main house his face creased with worry. He walked in and looked around to find a small note with scrawled writing. Yomi's dark expression told Arjuna who came out after him what the note said.

"Damn. He acted without thinking things through." Arjuna said furiously. Ijo joined him and all the men were outside, stewing over what to do about the current events. The mulled over the options. Arjuna was willing to go retrieve Chiko and Mao was going to join him. Ijo suggested that they should bide their time and maybe Chiko will join them on their own. Yomi doubted that.

"Bird is impulsive. If he has an idea, he runs with it. He doesn't plan stuff well." Mao nodded and had his hand on the pommel of his sword.

"We need to go get him before he gets himself in a huge pickle." Ijo was going to say something in response when Sentosa joined them. He had an urgent look on his face and handed Arjuna a piece of paper. Arjuna looked at it and his face went from annoyed to serious.

"The game has changed boys, this is bad news. The Gaoling Guards just reported from the observation deck north-side, two fleets of Fire Nation ships are spotted. They will make port in three hours. We should follow Chiko's lead and act now. We can't sit here and brood this over." Arjuna said his voice deep. He pointed to Sentosa.

"You continue to get us updates. Ijo and Mao, you two need to go to Guan Feng Square and ring the warning gongs, you need to warn everyone get people out of the city." Mao looked nervous at Arjuna who handed his ring to Ijo. His son looked at him gravely.

"This is your insignia? It's our family crest." Arjuna nodded. "The guard at the tower will know what it means. Show this to him say that this is order from the High Ambassador of Ba Sing Se. Even though I am only third here in Gaoling I am sure the guard will understand the significance." Mao and Ijo both bowed and ran to the gate their feet slapping the stone walk. Arjuna turned to Yomi and gave him the official documents. "As for you, son of Hayate. You're to fly to the mayor and hand him these. This will be sufficient for evacuation. The mayor trusts his army...too much it seems. He will take these far seriously than Bei Fong. I will now trust Chiko to rescue his daughter." Arjuna's words were heavier than stones. Yomi looked at the military reports and then at Arjuna. He was trying to make up his mind. Turning on his heel he ran back inside the apartment. Arjuna was puzzled for a brief second and then Yomi ran out with his glider and took off without a word. With that being the ending of the discussion Arjuna turned to his son in law.

"Now...to get that dumbass Bei Fong to recognize that he is under attack."

Yun was about to say something when Chiko covered her mouth. He gave her a serious look, silently asking her to keep quiet. He will get her answer in a moment. Chiko heard the sound of the bedroom door opening and people coming through the window. He narrowed his eyes and strained to hear what was going on.

"Shit! She's not here!" Shouted an angry voice, another voice answered him.

"She is around here somewhere Miss Yun is restricted to her chambers for two weeks." Yun's face told Chiko that she knew who was speaking.

"Well damn, you're no help Yuja, Do you know where she could be?" Yuja's answer was clear.

"She's probably at the Hei Feng Gardens or still in the palace." Angry Voice didn't seem at all happy about this. "For someone that has been protecting her since she was a baby you tend to be oblivious where she might be!" Yuja disagreed.

"Fine I will wait for her and bring her to Lord Aydin myself. You go tell Musaki that I have the girl. I will make sure of it." Angry Voice and what might be stealth-warriors left the room. Leaving only Yuja in the bedroom.

Yun couldn't breathe, she looked up at Chiko her face hot with the sting of betrayal. He looked to Yun, oddly calm, and then at the door and whispered.

"Go out and distract him I'll g-g-g-get him from behind." Yun looked hesitating but obeyed sneaking out of the closet shutting the door lightly. She was greeted warmly by Yuja.

"Oh dear Miss there you are! Did the men scare you into hiding? You poor thing; I am so sorry not to have warn you, but you must follow me there has been rumors of an attack, I need to get you out of here safely." He said a smile on his face offering his hand. Yun looked at him meekly walking away leading him near the closet.

"I heard you talking..." Her voice had none of her past strength. Yuja crept closer laughing.

"Oh sweetie, it was just a lie, I was just fooling them. They were trying to kidnap you sweetheart; I made it seem that I was on their side." He winked at her as if it as all a very funny joke. His patronizing words did nothing to calm her. Just as Yuja was in range the door flew open and Chiko pounced on him throwing him to the floor with a well place kick to the solar plexus. Yuja felt down with Chiko straddling him holding his hands back.

"GET TO THE WINDOW!" Yun obeyed him once again as Chiko shoved off of Yuja who was ready to bend the window close, only to be a second too late. Chiko vaulted off of him and grabbed Yun falling out of the window.

"HOLD ON!"

()()()()()()()()()()

Yomi glided over the city to the crest of the mayor and landed over the main gate. He saw the startled and shocked gate-watchers stepping back at his landing.

"Wh-who are you?" They said point their spears at Yomi who closed his glider.

"I need to see the mayor this is dire news from Lord Arjuna." He said with sharply walking pass the gate-men and up the marble steps. He was stopped by more of the mayor's security asking for proof of the supposed

'Dire news'. Yomi showed him the official documents to the lead guard.

"How about these? Now please take me to the mayor." Yomi said forcefully. Ready to get the mayor himself, until the lead guarded handed back the documents.

"I can't believe…c'mon the mayor should be awake." Yomi followed the lead guard around the back to a small water garden, where a young man, who just reached his thirties or maybe in his late twenties, was reading a book.

"Mayor Xiong Ji! Lord Arjuna has message." The young man looked up at Yomi who was only a few years his junior. He furrowed his brow and waved off the leader.

"Bi Shou you are dismissed thank you, now messenger what does Arjuna want to say?" Yomi handed him the reports. Xiong Ji read them quickly and had a surprised look on his face. "This...this can't be right. I was told that our seaports are too secured. If any enemies cross our waters, we would have boarded and detain them!" He then sat back in his plush settee, rubbing his eyes.

"Well I am sure we can take two fleets down it doesn't seem to be huge problem." Yomi temper rose at the mayor's lax response.

"You can't take the Fire Nation so casually! I've seen their power!" Xiong Ji frowned and gave Yomi back the reports looking a bit irritated.

"You've witness their power? Tell me messenger? Was your village raided and now you're a refugee? Or is your family trapped in a Fire Nation colony?" He said with a tone of disconnect, as he heard dozens of the same story. Yomi was sure he has. Maybe that is why he seemed so bored. Some story different person. However Yomi decided that the mayor had to hear about this.

"You know who I am don't you mayor?" The mayor blinked and shrugged. "I was told by sources that you are guests of Lord Arjuna, vagabonds with a secret of some sort." It was too perfect. Yomi took a step forward.

"Do you wish to know what that is?" Xiong Ji sat up, his interest was caught. He crossed his arms and gave him a look that said _go on._

"Mayor. I am one of the last airbenders and a survivor of the Jung Mu Temple." There was a pause the mayor blinked and sighed.

"Oh is that all?" He said dully, Yomi gripped his staff. How dare he? He stood up straight and looked at the mayor sternly.

"Oh is that all! That's what you have to say? Mayor! I've seen what handful of foot soldiers can do to a small village! Two fleets will ransack the city, you can take this casually. I don't want this city to suffer the same fate as my temple. Don't be a coward and hand your city over to a bunch of brigands!" that got the mayor's attention. His eyes widen as he glowered at Yomi his cheeks flushed with anger. He got up and stood in front of Yomi, he was actually a bit shorter than the monk and lacked the imposing glare that Yomi had and the scars that the mayor saw on his face.

"You think you have any right to speak to me like that? I am the goddamn mayor! I can have you murdered right here!" Yomi looked down at him his face cool and eyes like steel.

"And that would be your first blood wouldn't it?" Yomi said with a calm intensity. The mayor opened his mouth to shout something but then closed it. He took a step back staring at Yomi.

"You have a lot of balls to be talking down to me airbender, I can't help but admire it a bit. You're right however, I will evacuate the city at least, but knowing that damn bard, Arjuna is already a step ahead of me…but monk, don't you ever call me a coward again." there as a long pause then he turned away waving his hands.

"Get this to my chief of the guards." Yomi bowed and ran back to Bi Shou handing him the report.

"Sound the alarms; it's an order from the mayor." Without any more words Yomi took off into the air.

()()()()()()()()()()

Running like deer, the two reached the high tower in the center of Gaoling. Ijo used earthbending rise himself above to the main deck. Mao vaulted up to the tower as well, scaring the young guards as they arrived. They seemed jarred by the sudden appearance and Mao did nothing to ease the tension. Ijo however immediately presented the ring. One of the men took it.

"My gods it's sifu's ring!" He showed it to the other guard. "Holy Panda! It is!" The astonished look on both of their faces made Mao furrow his brow a bit.

"Sifu? Arjuna was your teacher?" Mao asked as Ijo was given back the ring also confused.

"Yeah I use to be a student of his back in Ba Sing Se, he told us, I mean Shang and I that if we see this ring it's because of dire importance." Mao was to tell them a reason when dove landed on the railing with a note on its back. Shang took the note and read it privately he then turned to his partner.

"The mayor just ordered a ring the gongs. An attack is coming Zhan!" Zhan took the note and read it and then looked at the ring.

"We'll let's not waste any time!" Zhan lit a signal torch and Ijo bent his stone elevator back up to carry him back down Mao bowed and vaulted off just as the gong vibrated loudly. _BROOOONNNG BROOOONNNG! _Mao ran following Ijo heading through the major parts of the city.

"We need to get everyone safe. Yomi should be joining us soon." Mao nodded, panic would be worse than the attack itself.

()()()()()()()()

Falling was an odd sensation, not quite there...not quite here either. Yun couldn't place the feel as she felt for only half a second. She was jerked sharply when Chiko used his legs and stump to bend a gale of wind sailing them over the fence and nearly crashing into a tree. They fell lopsidedly on Chiko's good right arm. Chiko got up and took her hand but she refused to move, her green eyes bright.

"What is going on...please Ming tell me?" Chiko paused listening for any men and then squeezed her hand.

"I know you're scared and I un-un-un-understand the p-p-p-p-p-p-pain of someone you trust b-b-b-b-b-betraying you I really do and I know I haven't b-b-b-been honest. My name is actually Chiko...and I am a-a-a-a-a-a surviving airbender from Southern T-t-t-temple." The look on her face went from fear to shock. She wasn't angry but surprised.

"You're...you're an Air monk? The loss of your arm, all the secrecy... It was because the Fire Nation's hunt. Oh my gods." Chiko bit his lip and tried to make her follow him.

"Those men wanted you for-for-for-for ransom. Fire Nation is going to a-a-a-a-at-at-attack the city those guys we're going to b-b-b-b-blackmail your father and the mayor to d-d-d-do so. We need to g-g-g-get you to Arjuna's." Chiko was tramping through brush and bushes not with Yun in tow. She was quiet for a moment before responding back

"I am pretty pissed at you honestly, but I have no time to be angry and there is old parable about always trusting an airbender's word. I will trust you, just for now." Chiko didn't say just got to back of the middle plaza. He could see rows of people filing towards the main highways and hear the gongs of warning. Ijo came running.

"Chiko! Yomi was going to pitch a bitch at you! How dare you….errr" Ijo temper dissipated when Chiko introduced him to Yun Xing Bei Fong. He blinked taken aback before bowing.

"Oh...well...Miss Bei Fong I am Ijo from Omashu, Arjuna's son may I escort you to the estate." Yun nodded softly she took Ijo's hand looking back at Chiko with bit of fear again.

"You'll be safe I still have things to do." With that Chiko took off again looking for his brothers heading through a garden to the heart of the city when he was caught off guard by a blast of fire.

"So brat? Think you can meddle in our affairs and not get caught?" Chiko did a back flip staggering back, to dodge the blast of fire. Looking around for the source, Chiko tried to scan the darkness for the attacker, only to get another blast from behind. Whirling around Chiko deflected the blast calling out to his opponent.

"Face me! Sh-sh-sh-show yourself!" Chiko shouted getting into a loose stance. The bushes rustled spreading back to let a bulky, broad shoulder firebender walk through. His laughter grated on Chiko has he too got into a bending pose.

"Hmmph, you look familiar for some reason. Pah, no matter." He stepped forward to unleash another ball of fire, Chiko shifted to the right to dodge it. There was also something familiar about the firebender he was dueling as well. He couldn't seem to put his thumb on it.

Mao noticed that Ijo left his side a while ago as he ran to the ports to find a battalion of soldiers standing at the ready. Trebuchetes loaded for the invasion of the ships. Yomi was waiting on the edge of the wharfs, standing facing the ocean with his eyes hard with determination. The smell of salt and brine was heavy in the night air. Yomi turned his head to the right to see Mao join him panting hard and sweaty.

"Is everyone getting to safe grounds?" queried Yomi handing Mao a skin of water. Mao chugged it down gasping loudly before answering.

"Everyone is alerted Ijo went back to Arjuna's there is rumors that Lord Bei Fong and the Mayor are being taken safely the rest of the force has been mobilized. They will join the coastal infantry shortly." Mao said scanning the see for crimson flags. Both boys braced themselves for the onslaught of fireballs from the ships both were willing to fight with any means. The captain approached them on his ostrich-horse his spear in one hand and conch shell to give the signal in the other.

"Are you sure you two won't take cover?" asked the captain raising his conch to his lips.

"Nah, cap' we got this, trust me man, you'll be happy to have us. We're the best call for defense." Mao said winking, the captain however frowned.

"It's no time for cocky attitudes, there will be casualties, keep your head steady." He said riding back blowing the conch once. Yomi got into stance holding his staff his eyes still hard. The smell of hot air was the first thing that got his attention; the second was the three consecutive blows of the conch and lastly was the rain of fire from above.

()()()()()()()()()()

Sidestepping each of the blasts, Chiko evaded the rapid attacks from his opponent's offense. He could tell that the firebender was getting frustrated.

"Goddamn it! What the hell is wrong with you! C'mon and show me what you got son!" The firebender stomped his foot lashing out wave of searing heat. Chiko tried to flip over it, but it had a wide range catching his han-fu on fire. He shook off his han-fu leaving him only in his mud-stained trousers and sandals; he instinctively used airbending to snuff out the flames on it before stamping them out. It was then the battle took on a new face. The firebender dropped his guard completely. The look on his square mug beheld a look of horror and shock, like he saw a spirit. Chiko wore a confused expression, lifting his eyebrows in query.

"What? So w-w-what if I am an ar-ar-ar-airbender, I can take you." Chiko got back into stance again planning to get behind him, but the expression on the firebender remained shocked.

"Oh great gods of fire! Y-you! How...how can it be? How can you be alive?" Chiko studied his face, he was so familiar. It was obvious that he recognized him but why Chiko couldn't? Then something hit him. His heart stopped, flashes of the temple on fire and him lunging to save his friends. The blade of spear that millisecond where time just stood still…_Oh my gods..._Chiko was going to be sick. The firebender that he was facing before him _was the one that took his left arm._

**AN: HOSHIT! IT JUST GOT REAL! And look I am regularly updating. .  
**


End file.
